Angel Princess: Tiger Spirit Ninja Out
by TheRealKagami
Summary: When Nikita the half angel and the dragons gets sent to Naruto's world, danger strikes. Unspeakable things happen to them but the foes are still alive. The war continues... NARUTO FANS ONLY!
1. The Return of the Dragons

_**Chapter 1**__**: The Return of the Dragons**_

Nikita walked into her house and no was there. She forgot that her friends went back to their world. Four years has pasted since Spellfire has been destroyed and Forest SafeHaven's peace restored. "It's not the same without them," Nikita frowned. "I miss how they make me laugh, how they argue, and how they care for me. Nasake was always there for me when I need him. Blaze made me feel carefree all the time. Denn use to be my boyfriend until after seeing him cheating on me, I have no feelings for him but he still protects me." She slowly went to the guestroom and glanced at the room. _This is the room where I first met Nasake_, Nikita thought. _He sure is a delight._ The half angel went to her room and softly cried on her bed. "I miss them so much. I wish they could come back to visit me." Them she heard a scream somewhere from the park. She got up and went to the park to investigate. When she got there, she saw ten vicious dogs around an eight year old girl. "Someone help me!" the little girl cried. Nikita transformed into a half angel and charged towards one of the dogs. She tackled it down and punched it in the jaws. Two of the dogs bit her leg constantly. The half angel grabbed her sword and waved it in front of them. She slashed one of the dog's faces and it yelped in pain. Every dog surrounded her and barked viciously. "I had enough of this!" Nikita shouted. Then she swung her sword around in a full circle quickly. The strong wind from her sword blew all the dogs away from her. The little girl ran to Nikita and hugged her. "Thank you, Angel Princess!" she smiled. "Congratulations, Nikita. You defeated a pack of dogs from the girl and I'm impressed that you didn't turn into a tiger yet." Nikita turned around and saw her favorite dragons returned to her world. Nasake, Blaze and Denn gazed at Nikita and then at the little girl. "You guys are here! But I thought you went back to Forest SafeHaven," Nikita said.

"Nikita! It's been so long ever since we saw your face again!" Blaze laughed. "How old are you now? Eighteen?" Nikita nodded "yes" in reply. Nasake hugged the half angel and smiled. "Hey, Nikita! Did you miss us? Sorry we had to make you wait four years." Nasake said. When she looked at Denn, he was ashamed. "Denn, you made a mistake. I'm over it already over it but you need to move on." She smiled and hugged him. "How about this? All of us will celebrate our reunion at Nikita's house," Blaze suggested. Nasake and Denn agreed, as usual.

Everyone went to Nikita's house and celebrated their reunion. "Celestial fighters forever!" they all shouted. Nasake sat close to Nikita having his arm around her waist. Blaze noticed her brother being unusually close to her. She detected a connection between them thinking that Nasake is hiding something. "Hey I got an idea. Since Spellfire is destroyed, why don't we take Nikita with us to show Forest SafeHaven?" the tiger dragon grinned. "That's a great idea! We should do this now while we have the chance. The people there are waiting for us," Blaze insisted. Nasake wrote the symbols on the floor rapidly. "Watch what you're doing, Nasake. Any flaw on the symbols and we'll end up in a different world," the tiger dragon's sister warned. When he finished, the portal opened and everyone leaped into the portal.

The portal reopened somewhere in a forest near an entrance. Nasake, Blaze, Denn, and Nikita all fell out of the portal. Blaze turned to Nasake and hit him on the head. "Darn it, Nasake! Next time, make a portal we can walk out, not fall out!" she yelled. Denn got up and examine the area. "We better change into a human, just to be safe," he said. The dragons transformed into a human making sure that no enemy is nearby. "Something's not right about here," Nasake said as he pulled his spear out. "I think we got sent to another world." He looked around and noticed that Nikita's missing. "Hey! Where's Nikita?! Wasn't she here with us?" Blaze tapped on his shoulder and pointed towards the ground. He glanced at the ground and saw Nikita knock unconscious. "I'm not sure how this happened but my guess is the portal sickness," Blaze guessed. "Portal sickness?" Nasake and Denn questioned at the same time. "Portal sickness is a very rare side effect that happens to half angels that has a feline trait in their bodies," she explained. "They don't wear out for six months meaning until she gets better, we won't leave here. Nikita will wake up within ten minutes so there's nothing to worry about. She just can't go through any portals for six months." "WHAT?!?! Are you saying that we're stuck here until Nikita gets better?" Blaze nodded. "I'm afraid so, Dennakunn." The space dragon growled. "I'm not staying here! Nasake, do you have your book with you?" The tiger dragon shook his head. Blaze sighed. "Denn, just face it. We need to stay here for Nikita to get better. Who knows what this world has. Maybe, they have ninjas here like me." "Don't push you luck, fan-fan girl," Nasake and Denn laughed. "Laugh all you want. I'm going to have a look around," the tiger dragon's sister said. Blaze got up and looked around the forest. She strolled down the forest floor and spotted an entry way to an underground hideout or something. _Hm, I wound what's in there? _she thought. _Well, they don't call me a mischievous matchmaker for nothing. _She stepped closer and closer to the entrance and looked for any traps. Blaze resumed going further into the hideout. Then she saw something in the dark. "Oooh, I'm scared. I think I should run like a little girl," she said sarcastically. "If you're trying to scare me, then it's not working whoever you are!" The figure came into the light and it revealed a man that has a stark white skin with long, sleek hair. His eyes are indeed snake-like and golden colored. "Oh no. You're… you're...a…a…" Blaze hesitated to speak. "Um, I should be going now. Bye!" She hastily ran out to the forest. He chased after her and she began to run faster.

Nasake and Denn waited for Blaze to come back. "Why did she go off on her own like that?" Nasake asked himself. "Who knows what this place has." Denn pointed to the tiger dragon. "Well maybe if you weren't laughing at her in the first place she wouldn't run off like that." Nasake turned around and gazed at his face. "You were laughing at her too, dimwit." Denn started to get annoyed. "What do you mean by that, you lame-ass dragon?" Before they started fighting, they heard Blaze calling for help. "Blaze!" they said at the same time. Nasake carried Nikita and jump onto a branch. "Come on, Denn," he rushes Denn. The space dragon hopped onto a higher branch and they both jumped on one branch to another. When they found Nasake's sister, she has been chased by someone. "Leave me alone, you snake!" Blaze cried. He continued to chase her. "You had no business in the sound village so you must be killed!" Nasake drew his spear out and threw it in front of him. "Hey, you! Leave my sister alone!" The tiger dragon jumped off a branch and snatched his spear off the ground. "Nasake, don't do it! You don't know who you're up against!" she cried. 

4


	2. Sound vs Dragon of Light

_**Chapter 2**__**: Sound vs. Dragon of Light**_

Denn jumped down a branch to help Nasake. "What do we have here? Three strangers in our territory?" Another person came to help the person who was chasing Blaze. He wore a blue garment on his clothes and had glasses on. "Should I kill them or take them as prisoners?" Blaze scoffed in anger. "I don't know what you are or who you are but you won't take us down that easily!" She took out her fans and waved them hard for the kunais to come out. "Kunai-tipped fans? Well that's new," he said as he dodges her poisoned kunais. "I'll let you have the ones on the left, Kabuto. I'll take care of the ones on the right." Kabuto took out his kunai as he prepares to attack "It would be my pleasure, lord Orochimaru." He dashed towards Nasake and slashed his skin. "Huh? 'Lord Orochimaru'? That's his name? Sounds like a serpent name," Nasake said. He used a thunder spin to slow his enemy down but Kabuto easily dodged it. "What type of jutsu was that? You need to be quicker than that if you want to hit me," he sneered. _Jutsu? What is that?_ The tiger dragon thought. _Is that supposed to be a power source or something? _Denn pulled out his dark flame katana and tried to slash him. The medical ninja kept moving so Denn wouldn't get him directly. "Hold still, four eyes so I can hit you!" he roared.

Blaze couldn't use her "hidden powers" in front of Denn and Nasake yet while she's fighting a former leaf shinobi. "I knew the third Hokage has gone soft on you. I'll kill you now while I still have a chance," she said as she held her fans cross-armed. "Most people failed to kill you but I'll correct that mistake myself. And this time, no holding back!" She ferociously charged at him nearly the same speed as Denn. Nasake's sister tried to cut him with her fans but she wasn't good at hitting moving targets. Blaze got too aggravated and speedily spun her fans around and multiple kunais came out. The kunais flew so fast, it's almost invisible to the human eye. All of them directly hit Orochimaru. "Ha! I got you this time!" she smirked. Then she noticed that she hit a clone. "Damn it, a substitution jutsu," she cursed. Nasake still fought Kabuto to make sure he doesn't get close to Nikita while she is regaining consciousness. He promptly detected the former leaf shinobi behind Blaze. "Blaze, look out behind you!" he warned. Nasake's sister turned around and ducked down to avoid being hit directly. Then she started to block his attacks with her fan. "There's no way you'll win this time, Orochimaru. You and four eyes there are out-numbered four to two," she said.

"Blaze, don't mention Nikita in front of that snake! He'll try to take her if he finds out about her having eternal youth!" he shouted. "You just mentioned it, you dummy!" she yelled back. Orochimaru stared at Nasake in interest. "Eternal youth, you say?" Blaze slapped herself upside her head. "That's right, you freaking snake! She eternally young and she have healing powers stronger than you can imagine. Nikita can't die permanently since she can heal her body overtime when she killed in battle. Plus, she's way stronger than your inadequate medical ninja, Kabuto!" Nasake bared his teeth in anger. "Blaze, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" he spoke rapidly though his teeth as he slid his hand across his throat. She completely ignored him and continued. "Not only that, she'll protect anyone she cares about but she won't do that for a heartless shinobi like you. You'll have to make her fall in love with you and to do that" "BLAZE!! SHUT THE HECK UP!!!" he hollered. "Is to kiss her when she's vulnerable and her vulnerability is her worst fear," she continued. "And her fear is total darkness!" Denn and Nasake drooped in disappointment. "Why did you tell him that?" the two dragons spoke in a low voice. "Thank you for telling us, Blaze," Kabuto smiled evilly. "We'll take Nikita while she's still unconscious."

"There's no way you'll take her. Not while we're around, four eyes!"

"I'm getting tired of that insult! I'll take you and your little friends down then get the girl!"

"I should have dealt with you first. You're a lot easier to fight than Orochimaru."

"What did you expect? Lord Orochimaru is one of the legendary Sannin."

Denn stepped in beside Blaze. "Sannin, my ass! I don't care what you call yourselves. You're still going down along with your pet snake!"

"How dare you insult him?! That's it. I'll start with you first!"

Kabuto's hands glowed in a bluish color and dashed towards the space dragon. Denn jumped out of the way but Kabuto manages to grab one of his ankles. He crashed down and staggered to his feet. He felt a sharp pain in his left ankle when he tried to stand on it. _What just happened? _he thought. _My ankle feels like if it was broken._ The medical ninja came closer to him to deliver the final blow. He balled up his fist and drew it back. When he aimed for his face, Nikita immediately blocked it with side part of her sword. Kabuto hesitantly glanced upward to Nikita's face. "Don't even try, you jerk," she said in a mean way. He pulled his hand back and backed away from her. "You must be Nikita you friend was talking about," he sneered. "That's me: the one and only beautiful, elegant, unkillable, smart, skilled, talented, and master-ranked healer half angel Nikita Starr!" she twirled and smiled in a flirty way. "Don't include any extra details! It's bad enough that I told Orochimaru everything about how you easily falling love with certain boys if they kiss you!" Blaze scolded. "You told them that? Wait, who's Orochimaru?" Nikita asked in a calm way. She gazed at Kabuto and turned to Blaze pointing at him. "Is that him? For an enemy, he's kind of cute, don't you think?" Nasake's sister growled in frustration. "That's not him, you sleazy princess! That's Kabuto! The one with the long black hair and snake-like eyes is Orochimaru!" Nikita then saw him behind the medical ninja. She softly gasped and trembled shortly. She grasped her sword and held away from her face in a ready stance. Kabuto reached for a kunai and stood arrogantly. "No, Kabuto. I'll fight her myself," the Sannin commanded. "I want to know how well she can fight beside ninjutsu." _Ninjutsu? What world are we in? _Nasake and Denn thought. Orochimaru unconcealed a sword that was inside him. When he caught the sword, Nikita fainted. Blaze sighed when she saw the half angel collapse. "I'm impressed how he unsheathes his sword but at the same time, it's nauseating to watch." Nikita slowly staggered to her feet. "Sorry about that. I passed out for a second but I'm ready to go." She spoke in confidence. "Now then, let's get mortal combat!" Blaze, Nasake, and Denn slouched in grief. "Why did she have to say that line?" Denn grumbled. "I guess our Nikita haven't changed a bit after four years," Blaze complained.

After a short time, Nikita's enormous wings appeared and ruffled a little. Kabuto and the dragons jumped on different branched to avoid interfering the battle. The Sannin and the half angel dashed at the same time to attack each other. Both swords clashed as they fight. Nikita used a fire slash move to slash him in a distance. He easily dodged her move. At incredible speed, he charged at her and lunged his sword. She moved out the way and took flight. "Come back down here and fight me!" the Sannin yelled. Nikita twirled her sword around. "You're just mad because I can fly and you can't!" she taunted. "And if don't like it, try to drag me down then." The half angel laughed regardless of Orochimaru's incapability of flying. "Striking shadow snake!" he shouted. Snakes came out of his sleeves and wrapped around her ankles. He started to pull her to the ground. "Wait, I didn't mean that literally!" Nikita said. She flapped her wings hard to stay airborne but his strength is undeniable. _Great. This is not what I expected_, she thought. _Clearly, that freaking snake has powers also so we are evenly matched. Wait, if I can stand up to Spellfire, I can stand up to him. _Nikita pointed her sword at one of the snake's head. The blue flame on the tiger sword swirled around it while she drew it back. "What kind of jutsu is that?" Kabuto gasped in shock. "Her sword has some sort of blue flames rotating around it. Almost as if she is channeling her chakra onto her weapon." The half angel applied enough force to the snake's head. "Tiger jolt!" she called out. All the snakes released her ankles and she flew higher. "Amazing," the medical ninja said. "She used her chakra and applied it to her sword to create a very powerful thrust."

Nikita's wing grew tired and she was forced to land. "Oh no, Nikita's wings doesn't have enough strength to stay airborne after all that energy used," Blaze pointed out. "Now she'll have no choice but to fight on the ground." The half angel got down on her knees breathed heavily. _My body hardly used any energy to make that move and I'm already at the peak of my limit_, she thought. She became aware of her huge angel wings closed. _Oh yeah, I forgot about my wings. They consume large amount of energy whenever I fly. I'll just be thankful that my wings aren't small or I'll take too much energy. _She tried to stand up but the weight on her body is too heavy. The half angel used the tiger sword to support her balance. "Aww, tired already? Well none of us are getting any younger, are we?" Orochimaru jeered. Nasake watched her trying to stand up. _This is bad. All half angels has a certain limit they use in battle_, he thought. _If she goes past that limit, she'll pass out in a dire way. In other words, death._ Nikita tried so hard to not faint again. "I don't know how long I'll last without passing out but I can't use too much energy," shepanted. Slowly, she raised the sword up to her waist. _I can't take this much longer! I need to help Nikita! _Blaze thought. "Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Nasake's sister called out. Large amounts of fire shot out of her mouth and aimed at the Sannin. _What?! She can do ninjutsu?! _The Sannin thought. Immediately, he got hit by the attack and then fell to his knees. "Where did that come from?" the half angel asked herself. She looked around and spotted Blaze waving at her. "Blaze? You did that? I thought you didn't have any powers?" "I don't but I went to Konoha two years ago, I learned ninjutsu and genjutsu at a Jonin level." Blaze explained. "It's kind of funny that I learn quickly at a young age." Nasake, Denn and Blaze jumped off the branch and ran to Nikita.

Orochimaru slowly got up to his feet and charged at Nikita. He bared his fangs to give Nikita a curse mark. "Nikita, watch out!" Denn shouted. But he already bit Nikita before she can move out the way. She screamed in pain when she felt his fangs piercing her neck. "Nikita!" the dragons yelled in unison. He removed the fangs from her neck and waited for the curse mark to show up. For the first time, the curse mark didn't show. "If you're trying to give her a curse mark, then it's not going to work," Blaze glared at the Sannin. "She is ninety-eight percent immune to any type of poison, including your curse mark. You can't just make a half angel your servant, especially when she's in her regular form." Kabuto silently caught Nasake off guard and got him in a chokehold. He paced towards his master and dragged the tiger dragon. He held a kunai across Nasake's throat. "You may be repellant to my curse mark, but I bet one of your friends isn't," the Sannin chuckled. "If you give yourself up and join the sound village, I'll let your friends go." Nikita growled angrily. "I'll never join you or your village." Nasake struggled to break free but his human form made him weaker. "Forget about me, Nikita. Just leave here and never come back," Nasake said weakly. The half angel closed her eyes for a moment to think about Orochimaru's proposal. She clutch onto her necklace and remembered the first time Nasake gave her the yin-yang necklace. _I can't lose my best friend. I need him to take care of me_, she thought. _I vowed to stay on the Dragon of Light but I'll risk my friends' safety._ Nikita got down on all fours and sobbed. "Fine, you freaking snake. You want me to join? I'll do it in exchange of my friends' safety." Blaze, Nasake, and Denn gasped in surprise. "No, Nikita! The sound village is very dangerous! Don't do it!" Blaze pleaded. "You don't know what he'll do to you! What about your fear?!" Kabuto released his grasp on Nasake. The tiger dragon stood up and ran to the other two dragons. "Nikita…" Denn spoke in a low voice. "You three please leave here as far as you can and don't look back," she sobbed. "Blaze, take Nasake and Denn to Konoha and don't anyone what happened," the half angel instructed. "Go! Leave me here! Don't worry about me! Just go! Now!" They left hastily and followed Blaze to konoha. Nikita continued to cry as she was left to stay in the sound village. She got up and walked to the sound village. Kabuto and Orochimaru followed her.

9


	3. Konoha

_**Chapter 3**__**: Konoha **_

After a long run from the sound village, they took long, deep breaths. Their human form didn't stay much longer so it wore off. "I hope Nikita knows what she's doing," Nasake wondered. Denn turned to Nasake. "Don't you worry, my buddy. Nikita is a strong fighter just how you trained her. She can stand up to anything when she put her mind to it." Blaze stepped in and sighed. "Anything but pitch-black darkness around her every corner she turns and that stupid snake is going to take advantage of it." Nasake grasped her front shirt. "Well, if you didn't tell him about it, Nikita would still be here with us." Blaze shoved him away from her. "Well, if you didn't let Kabuto catch you off guard, she wouldn't be forced to stay at the sound village. You could have heard him coming. How you did not hear his footsteps?"

"It might be possible that he's a ninja. His footsteps were faint so I couldn't hear him."

"Your ears are sharper than any other animal. How can you not hear him?"

Denn gave a big sigh and separated the two tiger dragons. "Guys, would you cool it already? We're already a mile away from Konoha to do what we need to do. We'll find a way to rescue our half angel from Orochimaru." They continued to head towards the village. Then something occurred to Nasake. "How are we going to disguise ourselves without anyone noticing?" Blaze simply smiled in a sly way. She reached for something in her pocket. "It's a good thing I made these before I left." She showed two wrist bands and one necklace with different colored stones. "That's what you made?! Jewelry?!" the tiger dragon scolded. She handed out two well made wrist bands to Nasake and Denn. "These will help us stay in our human form even if we take damage. No mere human can take it off but us and you don't have to worry about the crystal shattering since it's harder than a diamond. Plus, you stay in human form even when your energy is used up. As soon as you put it on, you'll instantly change into a human." Blaze placed the necklace around her neck to demonstrate. In an instant, she transformed into a human. "See, it works and we can stay like this as long as we like until we take it off. The crystal helps us continue to be a human. I call it the celestial crystals. It only works on celestial dragons that are capable of shape-shifting into a human." Nasake and Denn wrapped the wrist bands around their wrist and change into a human. They resumed walking to Konoha. When they got there, the three dragons were stopped by two watch guards at the gate. "Hey, what village you come from?" one of the watch guards asked. "Wait, Blaze is that you?" Nasake's sister glanced at his face and smiled sweetly. "I don't believe it. You're the girl who made Jonin at thirteen. How's it going, Blaze?" he waved. "Who are these two young fellows here?" Blaze dragged the two dragons towards the watch guards. "This is my brother, Nasake Taylor and this is my friend, Dennakunn Spear," she introduced. "They're from the land of rice patties. We came here to become the strongest ninjas possible," she said. It was a stupid lie Blaze came up with to get pass the guards. Luckily, the people of konoha know Blaze but not the whole thing about her living in Forest SafeHaven. They both considered it and let them through. When they passed the guards, Nasake scolded his sister. "Land of rice patties?! Become the strongest ninjas possible?! What is wrong with you?! Can't you think of a better lie than that?!" she turned around and glared at her brother. "I've been here before, so shut it!"

Nasake, Blaze and Denn strolled through konoha and looked around. "Alright then, you guys. First, we need to find Anko Mitarashi," Blaze insisted. "She used to be Orochimaru's student so she'll help us out about our 'problem' we had at the sound village." Denn closed his eyes and folded his arms. "So how are we going to find her? She could be anywhere in this village." Denn reopened his eyes and glanced back and fourth trying to find Anko. "What does she look like anyway?" he questioned. Blaze placed her finger on her chin and looked up. "Well, she has a tan trench coat she wears and she's a brunet with bangs so she's not very hard to find. Also, Anko's an elite ninja meaning she might be somewhere around the heart of the village." The space dragon happened to bump into one of the young ninjas. "Watch where you going, you idiot!" she yelled. She took her time to look at Denn's face and felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "I didn't see you there." He helped her up and smiled. "I'm Dennakunn Spear. What's your name?" She blushed embarrassingly and gazed into his eyes. "Mine's Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you." Blaze hollered at Denn to stop delaying. He ran all the way to Blaze and resumed to finding the elite ninja. _Wow, he looks mysterious like Sasuke_, Ino thought. _I wonder what he can do._

When the three dragons reached the great stone faces, they stopped to view the honored monument. "Well, we're here at this beautiful landscape," Nasake complemented. "You have any ideas of how she's going to come here?" Blaze picked up a large rock beside her foot. "I thought of one idea." Then she threw it at one of the faces. "Blaze!! What are you doing?! That's going to get us in trouble!" the tiger dragon yelled. He looked to the other side and saw Denn doing the same as Blaze did. "Denn! Not you too! That's not going to help us find Anko!" Denn and Blaze both glanced at Nasake. "We're doing this on purpose so they'll take us to the Hokage," she explained. "Yeah, Nasake. How else we're going to find her?" the space dragon agreed. They continue to throw stones at the faces until five elite ninjas surrounded them and took them to the Hokage as Blaze predicted. After they arrived at the Hokage's room, the elite ninjas disappeared in smoke. "What made you do something dishonorable to the great stone faces?" When the Hokage turned around, the three dragons soon discovered that the Hokage… is a lady. "Huh? Lady Tsunade? You're the Hokage? It's amazing how a stubborn gambler like you became Hokage." Blaze said unimpressed. Tsunade walked up to Blaze. "Don't try to change the subject! Why did you throw the rocks at the great stone faces? Do you know what they did to protect the lives of Konoha? Everything!" Denn sheepishly laughed. "The reason we did that is because we need to find Anko so she can help us with our problem we had." Tsunade angrily starred at Denn and slowly walked up to the space dragon. "What type of problem you have?" she questioned. Nasake's sister came behind Denn and pulled him away from the angry Hokage. "We can't tell you that because it's a personal issue we need to tell Anko." Tsunade considered it and commanded one of the Jonin-level leaf shinobi to fetch Anko from her mission.

After Anko's arrival from her mission, Tsunade left them alone to talk. "Okay, what seems to be the problem? I was in a middle of something," Anko whined. Blaze searched every place to make sure no one is eavesdropping on them. "Hello, we come from the land of…" Nasake tried to lie. Blaze sighed. "You can drop the act, Nasake. She knows who we really are." The tiger dragon crossed his arms and grumbled. "We were supposed to travel to Forest SafeHaven but we ended up in your world because of my brother's handwriting. To make things worse, it lead us to the sound village and Nikita passed out due to the portal sickness," Blaze explained. "I was stupid enough to stumble onto Orochimaru's hideout and got everyone's life risked. Thankfully, Nikita fought him to save us but Nasake unsustainably let Kabuto catch him off guard. Orochimaru threatened her to stay at the sound village since Nikita's body is able to repel any type of poison including his curse mark." Anko balled her fist up in anger. "So that's how it happened. I guess he wanted her to stay for one reason: for his immortality jutsu."

"What? You're not saying that she'll be his next body, are you?"

Anko nodded her head. "You said that her angelic beauty made her the center of attention, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"If he eventually falls in love with her, Nikita will be safe. Otherwise, her fate will be sealed along with Sasuke's"

"Orochimaru is not the type of person that is considerate for people but the way she looks, I'm sure the princess of dragons will turn flirty since that's her way of how tigers are intimately."

Nasake interferes with the elite ninja's conversation. "I won't allow it to happen. Nikita is very naive when it comes to being in love. He'll try to trick her into doing something unjustifiable."

"You're worry too much about Nikita. I am very certain that he'll leave her along once an intimate relationship is formed between Orochimaru and Nikita."

"Still, it's not right! That freaking snake is going to take advantage of it!"

"Even though it's your duty to protect her, you got to let things slide. I mean, what if you were the one in love with Nikita?" Anko said.

"Don't use me as an example."

"In the meantime, we'll check on Nikita and make sure she's safe."

"How is making Nikita sleep with Orochimaru 'being safe'?" Denn asked.

"Think about it. She falls in love with him, they become a couple, and he won't use her body for the immortality jutsu because he cares about her now."

"If you want someone to check on Nikita, leave it to the matchmaker!" Blaze shouted gleefully.

"Well, it too bad that you don't understand any symbol to make a portal to the sound village and don't expect me to hand you the book because I'm against this." the tiger dragon scoffed.

Anko came up to Nasake passionly to change his mind. "Are you sure about that?" she asked. "I'll tell Nikita you came on to me." The tiger dragon rolled his eyes. "Blackmailing me won't do any good you know. Besides, I'm twenty years old." She began kissing him on his neck. "Very tempting, Ms. Mitarashi but I'm not falling for it," he said not showing any nervousness. To go to the extremes, she planted a kiss on his lips and forced him to a wall. The elite ninja threw her coat off and continued to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck became a little more aggressive with Nasake. Blaze and Denn watched them as they "made out." He finally gave up and pushed her away from him. He took the book out from his bag and hand it to her. "Do not lose it, Blaze," he spoke in a serious tone. "We need the book to get home." She snatched it away from his hands skimming though the pages. Anko picked her coat off the floor to put it back on. "If anyone asks, nothing happened between Anko and I. Whatever happens in Konoha, stays in Konoha, got it?" he pointed to Denn and Blaze. Anko wiped her mouth and walked passed Nasake. "You did the right thing. I'll make sure nothing happens to your friend," she said.

The dragons left to find somewhere to rest in Konoha. Nasake slumped as he walked. _I feel violated_, he thought. _She actually kissed me. Now I'm lusting over a woman. _While they were walking, Denn ran into Ino. "Hi, Denn. It's nice to see you again. I was worried that I won't see you after an hour." She smiled innocently at the space dragon. "If you need anything, let me know okay?" Then she ran off and waved good-bye to him. Nasake and Blaze looked fiercely at Denn. "Nothing happened," he said. Blaze noticed the book Nasake gave her wasn't in her bag. She then spotted someone carrying the portal summoning book. He had black and orange clothing on with blonde hair. She began to chase him to get the book. "Hey, you! Give me that book! That doesn't belong to you!" He dashed away from her and taunted her. She became aggravated and used shadow clones to catch him. The young tiger dragon searched everywhere until she saw him in a shop reading the portal book. She impatiently marched in the shop and snatched it away from his hands. "Hey, I was reading that!" he whined. She waved it in front of his face. "What made you steal something that's not yours? This book is not for you to be reading anyway," she said. When she had a good look at his face, she remembered who he was. "Huh? Are you Naruto?" she asked. He nodded his head. "I knew it! You're the one who privately trains with one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, right?" Naruto smiled and gave a thumb's up. "Yup, that's me: Naruto Uzumaki himself." Blaze hugged him and laughed. "Don't you remember me? I'm Blaze. I'm the one who made Jonin level at thirteen."

"Yeah I remember you now. Everyone in Konoha gossiped about the only person at age thirteen that made Jonin."

"I hope you're not jealous about me being the youngest Jonin of Konoha."

"A little but I'm glad that you're back from your traveling."

"Wanna get some ramen? I'll pay for it if you want."

"Wow! Thanks, Blaze!"

Nasake and Denn found her at a ramen shop by the looks of it. They went in and heard Blaze talking to someone. Blaze and Naruto turned around and noticed them here. "Nasake, Denn. I'm so glad that you here to join us," she smiled. "I'm treating Naruto to ramen." Denn sighed. "Blaze, you don't have any money. How are you gonna pay for all of us?" Blaze reached down to her pocket and held up nine hundred dollars cash. "Wha??!! How did you get that much money? We haven't been here long enough!" Nasake shouted. "Order some ramen and I'll tell you," she said. "Can I get pork ramen, please?" Naruto asked the chef. "I want mine's barbeque flavored and broccoli on the side," Blaze decided. "Beef ramen for me," Denn grinned. Nasake sighed. "I'll get what Naruto's having." When everyone got their order, they picked up the chop sticks and held it high in the air. "Let's dig in!" they shouted. Before everyone got a chance to eat, they heard a young woman's voice. "Found you, Naruto! Come on, we're going to be late for Kakashi-sensei's training!" she rushed. Naruto turned around and saw a girl with pink hair and shirt and black shorts. "S-s-sakura! How's it going?" he nervously asked. "Save it, Naruto! Kakashi-sensei is going to be mad if he finds out that you here eating ramen instead of training like he insisted!" Blaze gave a big sigh and turned to look at the angry kunoichi. "Hey cut him some slack, will ya? He's been through intense training already. Don't force him to train too soon." Then the leaf shinobi turned to the young tiger dragon. "Hey, I didn't say I wanted to be lazy!" Sakura glanced at Blaze and became surprised. "Wait, you're the girl who made Jonin level at thirteen. You're name's Blaze, right?" Blaze smiled gleefully. "You heard of me? I'm surprised about that." Nasake slammed his hand on the table. "Now hold on just a minute! You haven't told me how you got nine hundred dollars cash!" he yelled. "Fine, I'll tell you," she complained. "A year ago, I came here to train as a ninja since I have no powers. First, Kakashi taught me how to do ninjutsu that is based on fire, water, and earth jutsu. Then, I was personally trained by Kurenai to do Jonin-leveled genjutsu since I improved very quickly and there were no need to be a Chunin if I'm so good at ninjutsu and genjutsu. Then I was sent on A-ranked missions all the time and I was paid over time to over four hundred dollars. I cleverly stole three hundred from Jiraiya himself since he's so darn rich." Naruto, Sakura, Nasake and Denn scold Blaze. "Why did you do that?! He's gonna find out that you stole his money and you'll be in a heap of trouble!" Blaze took her chop sticks and slurped some ramen to her mouth. "Like I give a damn about Pervy sage. Writers like him should spend more time writing and less time peeking at young women."

"Don't talk about him like that! He maybe a pervert but he deserves respect just like the rest of us!" Naruto yelled.

"You didn't respect him either since you were so focused on your training."

"Okay, maybe I didn't in the past but I have more respect for him now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive!"

"Alright then, if you feel that way, then I'll try to respect Jiraiya a little. Now eat. You food is going to be cold."

Sakura sat down and ordered some ramen. "I thought you're going to meet up with Kakashi-sensei for your training," Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei's always late anyway so I'm going to cut back," she folded her arms. "Let's see how he likes it when we turn the tables with him." Everyone once again picked up their chop sticks and ate their ramen happily.

17


	4. Unspeakable Bonds: Nikita's Love

_**Chapter 4**__**: Unspeakable Bonds-Nikita's Love Connection**_

At the sound village while it's still dark, Nikita sat on a branch where she can see the moon. Kabuto found her sitting on a branch and called her to get her attention. "Do you want to come inside? It might be too cold for you to stay out here by yourself," he asked. The half angel turned away from him. "I'm not going inside while that freaking snake is in there. I'm staying right here whether you like it or not. Besides, I'm not very comfortable with pitch-black darkness or dimmed lights." The medical ninja folded his arms. _I guess she's on to lord Orochimaru since she doesn't fully trust him_, he thought. _She knows what's going to happen if she goes into the sound village no thanks to her friend, Blaze. I think it's about time to bring Nikita and lord Orochimaru together intimately to reduce suspicion whether she likes it or not._ "I'll take you inside myself so I'll make sure he won't try to hurt you," he lied. "But I need to get something first. I'll bet right out." He ran to the sound village to actually tell his master that it is time to get Nikita to fall in love. Then the half angel felt a sharp pain in her right arm which could mean one thing: something bad is going to happen to her. _I have to get out of here fast_, she thought. _I may be naive but I'm more skilled than that freaking snake and his assistant._ Nikita jumped down and ran off as far away as possible. She's still in her angel form so it gave her a greater advantage. When she was a mile away from the sound village, she felt someone grappling her. She couldn't break free from it. Then she found out that Orochimaru caught her before she had a chance to escape from the hell hole she vowed to stay in. Nikita screamed from the top of her lungs calling for help. The Sannin covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. "There's no one here to help you. You can't escape the predator." She cried as he dragged her back to the sound village. _Darn it. I was so close to escaping to Konoha. With that freaking snake here, there's no way that'll happen_, she thought.

When they arrived, he released her from his grasp and call Kabuto to escort her to her room. "You shouldn't run off like that, Nikita. Lord Orochimaru hates that, you know," he chuckled. She never trusts anyone at the sound village since she was left to stay there. She didn't try to from the start. She had a strange feeling about Kabuto's master not letting her escape for some reason. What was it? Is it because of her angelic beauty? No, that can't be it. It's only affective to some boys that are on the Dragon of Light, or on the side of good. There's got to be an explanation for this. She recalled Blaze before leaving saying that the sound village is dangerous but why is it dangerous? When the medical ninja arrived to Nikita's room, he opened the door and showed it to her. It was nothing more than a simple bed and a bookshelf in the room. Strongly, Nikita accepted it. She took off her jacket and placed it on top of the bookshelf. Then the half angel sat on the bed knowing something bad is going to happen. Before leaving the room, Kabuto extinguished the candles in a distance. Nikita's body shook in fear as she got inside the bed speedily and covered her head with the blankets. "Pleasant nightmares, Nikita Starr!" he shouted. After he closed the door, she screamed. The medical ninja ran to his master and told him that Nikita's fear is being exposed at this very moment. "The half angel, or whatever she is, is becoming very vulnerable each second. Thanks to Blaze's advice, now you'll be able to gain control over her to lower her guard. Eventually, she'll have to stay with you, lord Orochimaru." The Sannin began walking towards Nikita's room. "Excellent. Now let's proceed as planned," he said.

Nikita's body shook uncontrollably limiting her movements. _I'm so scarred. The darkness is surrounding me and I can't move. I can't even reach for my sword to fire slash the candles. Darn Kabuto. Darn that freaking snake. Darn everyone in this wretched village!_ After a couple of minutes have passed, she heard the door opened. She couldn't lift her head over the cover to see who it is. Then she heard someone slowly walking to her. _Oh no. I need to get out of the bed a do something. I can't just sit here and wait for something._ Nikita fiercely threw the covers off and jumped out of the bed. She tried to avoid going to any corners in the pitch-black room. She started to panic and her body still trembled. _I could use my tiger eyes but I need light if I'm going to see. _The half angel moved around the room steadily to avoid being caught. Suddenly, she felt someone forcing her to a wall. Because of her fear, she didn't have the strength to move at this moment. Startled, she felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist and gave her a strong, yet heartfelt kiss. Nikita melted and slowly wrapped her arms around their neck. Her body shook slightly as she was embraced. _I don't know who it is but I'm starting to like it. I just hope it's not a girl or I'll get scarred for life. _Then her eyes changed and instinctively let her body take over. The medical ninja tipped toed into Nikita's room and lit the candles that were previously put out. When Nikita opened her eyes, she found out that she was embraced…by Orochimaru. Regrettably, she pushed him away and covered her mouth. _Oh no. That was him?! I feel ashamed of myself._ She slowly got down on her knees and cried. "Well, that wasn't part of the plan but still," Kabuto said. "I guess it'll take time for her to fall in love with you."

Nikita got up and slapped the Sannin across the face hard. "You…freaking, evil snake!" she sobbed. Then she ran back outside the sound village. Orochimaru rubbed his face to ease the pain. "Okay, definitely not according to plan. She's still revolting you," Kabuto said. "Do you want me to fetch her back in?" The Sannin removed his hand away from the bruise. "No, Kabuto. That'll make her even more upset. It's best if I do it myself." He dashed outside to where Nikita is. _ Her eyes have changed. It appears that whenever she angered or embraced, her eyes became more tiger like_, he thought. _This girl fascinates me a lot. Perhaps I can learn more about her and charm her but Nikita is very difficult to get through so I'll have to be careful if I'm going to do this._

Nikita sat against a tree and sobbed. _How could he do this to me? He's trying to make me feel even more miserable_, the half angel thought. _I'm not going to suffer while that freaking snake is toying around with me. _Before she had a chance to leave, Orochimaru found her against a tree. "What do you want, you freaking snake? Haven't you made me feel miserable already or that wasn't enough for you?" she asked unpleasantly. She stood up and wiped her tears away. "I know what you are trying to do. You're trying to make me attracted to you so I'll lower my guard. Well it's not going to work on me." Orochimaru came closer to her but she backed away from him. Then she hastily grabbed the tiger sword. "Your sick tricks won't work on me twice in a row. I'm the queen of tiger and princess of dragons so I can call them over to back me up," Nikita growled. "Is that a fact?" the Sannin jeered. She gave a tiger like growl to show that she's mad. "Just watch me," she said angrily. Briefly, she made a loud tiger roar that even startled the Sannin. Ten fully grown tigers came out of nowhere shortly after and stood in front of her as bodyguards. She smiled confidently to prove her point. "You truly amaze me, Nikita," he chuckled. "For such a naive girl like you, you have talent." The half angel took it offensively after calling her naive. Her eyes changed again to show her anger and commanded three of her tigers to attack. One of the tigers pounced on Orochimaru but quickly found out that it was a substitution. "Substitution?" she said to herself. "But then where's…?" Out of nowhere, Orochimaru attempts to hold her in his grasp. _Queen Nikita! _one of the tigers spoke in her mind. _Don't worry about me. Just watch out for anything suspicious_, she spoke back. She stopped struggling and admits that she's really in love with the Sannin. She soon confesses that she was denying her love to spare her own feelings. Nikita commanded her tigers to leave her privately. _If you need anything, call us anytime_, the tiger leader said and bowed gracefully to Nikita. Then he glared at Orochimaru and roared angrily.

Soon after, he released her and turned her around to gaze into her teary eyes. Nikita glanced away from him. "I don't know why this is happening. First I despised you and now I can't pull myself away from you. I guess I did have feelings for you from the moment I saw you. I was just too afraid to admit it." She tried to force back a tear and looked at his face. "If you were sincere, loving, and considerate, I would have loved you for that. But you're not any of them. What's the point of falling in love with someone who's thoughtless? I can't accept that. I'm sorry." She walked passed him full of sorrow. Orochimaru grasped her right arm and pulled her towards him lovingly. "I may be thoughtless, but I, too, have feeling for you," he admitted. Nikita wanted to kiss him again, but she wants to find the right place to do it. "Before I get in the mood, I want you to follow me," she said with a smile. The half angel jumped on a high branch and signaled him to follow her. The Sannin then jumped to the same branch she was on. She repeatedly jumped on one branch to another until she stopped to the branch where it faced the moon. He stopped and glanced at her long shinning hair. Both of them came close to each other and kissed with passion. All of a sudden, their bodies started to glow. Kabuto looked at the couple knowing the plan went through after all. 

20


	5. Exception in Naruto

Summary

The first four chapters were about three dragons and a half angel. Nasakebukari Taylor, Blaze Taylor, and Dennakunn Spear are the dragons and Nikita Starr is the half angel. Nasake accidentally made a portal to Naruto's world and Nikita passes out due to the portal sickness (if you read chapter 1, it will tell you about it). Blaze stubbornly entered the sound village's territory that belong to Orochimaru, the legendary Sannin and got everyone but Nikita to fight him and his right-hand man, Kabuto. Nasake blurted out the secret no enemy was suppose to know which is eternal youth. Soon after, Nikita woke up for her dizzy spell and fought Orochimaru but was forced to stay in the sound village. Later, Blaze and the other dragons went to Konoha find Anko Mitarashi, Orochimaru's former student, and tell her the whole thing. Then the kunoichi found out that Nikita was forced to reside in the sound village for his immortality jutsu. So she quickly came to the conclusion that the only way to resign Nikita's fate is to hope that Orochimaru falls in love with her since she was the known half angel to attract many boys on the Dragon of Light, the side of good. After the resolution with Anko, Blaze soon reveals that she went to Konoha before to train as a ninja due to her lack of powers.

I think you got all the details of this story on the last four chapters posted.

Note: This story is not based on the book Dragon Knights. My book only contains what I have.

Disclaimer: I mixed my story with Naruto to make it more exiting and adventure-like and it has some unthinkable romance between my characters and the ones in Naruto. If you don't like it, then you can hit the road!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**__**: Exceptions of Naruto's World-The Side Effects**_

Nasake, Blaze, and Denn didn't have a place to stay so Anko let them live at her flat until they had enough money to afford a flat to live in. "Okay remember: don't make a mess while you're here. I really hate living in a pigsty," the kunoichi said. "You don't have to worry about that with me and Blaze. Denn is the one you have to worry about," Nasake pointed out. Anko laughed. "All right. If it Blaze wasn't here, I'd make you pay rent but I'm very considerate." She grabbed her coat and left to go on a mission. After she left, Blaze headed out the door to meet with the Hokage. "Where are you going, Blaze?" the tiger dragon asked without looking over his shoulder. Blaze turned around and sighed. "Lady Tsunade wanted to see me for something. I'm hoping she'll start sending me to S-rank missions." Blaze walked out and closed the door behind her. Then Denn started to leave. "Let me guess: you're going out to meet up with someone, right," Nasake said. "That's pretty much it," the space dragon laughed. After he left, Nasake sighed in a bored way. _Looks like no one wants to spend time with me anymore_, he thought. _I guess I am boring. _He sat up and gazed out of the window. _Maybe if I show those two that I can be fun, they'll have to spend time with me. I know. All I need to do is find this Jiraiya Blaze was talking about. Perhaps he'll know what to do. _He ran out of the door in desperate search of Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin.

Blaze bought a couple of things as souvenirs just in case she returned to Forest SafeHaven on the way to meet Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura spotted her strolling to the Hokage's office. "Hey, Blaze. What are you doing right now?" Naruto asked. "Just meeting lady Tsunade. She called me for some reason but I don't know why," she answered. The Genin strolled beside her. "Hmph. You mean grandma Tsunade? She's very busy these days but she always makes time, you know what I mean?"

"Why do you call her 'grandma Tsunade' anyway?"

"Because she's old!"

"I understand, but I might be old as you and look fourteen."

"Whatcha' say, Blaze?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay…she looks young but she's actually fifty."

"Well, you don't want people calling you a knucklehead all the time, do you?"

"Yeah, I'll feel upset about that."

"I'm just kidding!" she laughed. "Do what you want to do."

"Hey! You made me start to feel bad about grandma Tsunade!"

Sakura asked the young tiger dragon if she can tag along since she has to deliver something to Tsunade. Blaze smiled and answered "yes." Sakura liked being around Blaze a lot not because she's a Jonin but the sisterhood they've shared since they first met. "So what did lady Tsunade called you for?" the kunoichi asked. Blaze shrugged her shoulder. "Probably to offer you something like a welcome back present," Sakura suggested. "Or maybe about what happened before you came here," Naruto said. Sakura hit him on the head. "You, idiot! Don't tell her that! She may be different from all of us, but she can learn a lot faster than you could!" she scolded him. "That's not what I meant by that!" he said.

When they arrived at the Hokage's room, Sakura delivered the package and left. "Blaze, I want to talk to you about your friend, Nikita," she spoke in a serious tone. Naruto stood there wanting to know what Tsunade was talking about. Blaze sighed and shoves him outside of the room to give her privacy. "About your friend…" she left off. Then Blaze held her finger up to stop for a moment. She opened the door and saw both Sakura and Naruto eavesdropping. Disappointedly, she dragged both of them out of the building. Making sure they don't come back in, she summoned a white tiger that is a little bigger than a regular tiger. Blaze hurriedly went back to the Hokage's room to know what Tsunade was going to say. "As I was saying, I know there were four of you when you traveled here," the Hokage continued. "Nikita is being held captive by Orochimaru, correct?" Blaze nodded her head. "I'm thinking he has a soft spot for her now." She leaned over the desk. _Crap! How did she know that?!_ Blaze thought. _Anko was the only person I told! _"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about!" she fibbed. "Blaze, there's no need to hide it. I was listening to your conversation with Anko all this time. I cleverly hid outside while you were checking for any eavesdroppers." The Hokage said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret." The young tiger dragon left the room shamefully and heard a commotion going on in Konoha. Everyone gathered around looking terrified. "Hey what's going on here?" she asked. Nasake pointed towards a beam of light mixed with purple and blue. "From what I'm seeing, I think your plan worked," he said. "I'm not sure what the situation but Nikita's powers are being infused with someone else's. Nikita's powers are blue, but whose powers are purple?" Blaze glanced at Nasake's face. "Who else has purple chakra?! Orochimaru, you idiot!" she yelled. _So Anko was right. That freaking snake really fell in love with Nikita. Well, it's time for the matchmaker to check on the new couple._

(Back at the sound village)

Kabuto stood in his place impressed after the power infusion. _Well, how about that? Her chakra and his chakra merged together the moment they kissed_, he thought. _I wish a girl like that can be with me. _The Sannin and the half angel drew themselves back gradually and the power infusion halted. "I think it's time for me to get some rest," Nikita said. She gracefully leaped off the branch and went into the sound village. The village turned very dark so she trembled again because of her fear. Orochimaru swiftly came down and helped her up. The half angel leaned against him for support but she couldn't move. He carried her in his arms and walked to Nikita's room. When he got there, the Sannin gently placed her on the bed. Nikita's body stopped shaking and she fell asleep. Then, he stroked her cheek with his fingers and soon left.

A little while after, a portal opened and Blaze quietly stepped out making sure no one catches her. She walked into the sound village and bumped into the medical ninja. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" he impatiently asked. She didn't gave a reply and walked passed him. He became irritated and grabbed her arm to throw the young tiger dragon to a wall. Kabuto placed his arms on the wall between Blaze. "You're lucky that I'm sparing your life. Now tell me why you are here?" he asked again. "I'm not here to fight. I'm checking on Nikita and her new flame," she answered. "I'm not going to take her out of here either even if I wanted to. She's temporarily sick so Nikita will have to stay here." Kabuto gazed into her gleaming eyes then strongly turned away. He lifted his arms off the wall and walked away. Blaze continued strolling down the halls searching for Nikita. When she finally found the room she's in, she opened the door and looked inside. The young tiger dragon urged Nikita to wake up and asked her about her relationship between Orochimaru and her. The half angel replied in a simple yes. "So, have you two started going out yet?" Blaze asked. Then, unappreciated, Nikita glared at Blaze in an offended way. "Okay! Sorry I even asked! I was just wondering!" she said. _Great. First she gets insulted when people call her naive now she gets offended whenever I mention that stupid snake and her love life in front of her._ She hurriedly went back to the portal hoping no one discovered it. Blaze ran into Kabuto again, but this time he came up to her and kissed her. Blaze became surprised that the one she called "four eyes" had a crush on her the moment he saw her here. She pushed him away and ran back to the portal.

(Back in Konoha)

"Aww, I missed it!" Denn whined. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's the matter, Denn? Are you upset?" she asked. He glanced at her eyes and snaked his arms around her waist. "Not anymore, Ino." Right before he was ready to kiss her, Nasake grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to a private area away from Ino. _What the hell?! I was about to be swept away_ _by Denn's kiss and this guy has the nerve to snatch him away from me! I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind! _She rolled up her sleeves and followed them. Somewhere in Konoha, the angry tiger dragon led him to an alley. "What the hell, Nasake? I was in the middle of something," the space dragon complained. Nasake stared angrily at Denn. "I know how you are. You see a young, beautiful girl and fall in love then you try to make a move on her by your manipulative charms. You can't make out with a fifteen year old, you dimwit!" Denn turned away from his face. "Don't worry, Nasake. I'm not the same horny dragon you thought I was before when I tried to sleep with Nikita. Besides, you can do almost anything in this world and neither Joakal nor Buddha is watching us at this moment." The tiger dragon eased him anger on his friend and released his grip. "Hey, you! Hands off of Denn!" Ino hollered. She dashed towards Nasake and lunged forward. "Ino, no! He was just trying to…" Before Denn can finish his sentence, she punched Nasake in the face hard enough for Nasake to hit the alley wall behind him. "…make sure that I wasn't trying to manipulate you," he finished. Ino turned around and laughed awkwardly. "Oops. My bad. I thought he's trying to separate us."

After Blaze arrived from the sound village and the other two dragons came back to Anko's house, Blaze told them about how things are going with Nikita and Anko was right. "Well, that's good," Anko laughed. "At least your friend will be safe for now." Blaze blushed in embarrassment. "Some things happened to me also. Kabuto kissed me while I was heading to the portal."

"What? He's a sadist. How can he fall in love with you so fast?"

"Matchmakers are easy to fall in love with if they're hot."

"There are two types."

"Okay. Female matchmakers."

"You are sure an idiot," Anko shook her.

"Thank you!" Nasake shouted.

"Stay out of this, you damn lizard!" they said in unison.

"Don't call me that!"

Early in the morning, they practiced fighting Anko to become leaf ninjas. Blaze didn't have any powers and she already a ninja so she had to sit out. Denn's taijutsu were excellent for a ninja in training. Nasake used a thunder spin then the thunder claws (which he wasn't supposed to use in human form.) He shot out a water blast at Anko and made a direct hit. "You too are pretty good," she said panting. The two dragons grew tired and felt a major change in their bodies. "I…feel…so…tired," Denn panted. Anko strolled up towards the space dragon. "As so I thought. You bodies changing since you're from another world," the kunoichi said. "To you, it's a side effect for whomever new here. So every time you use your powers, they change into jutsus. If you're lucky, your powers may take little chakra." "Are you serious?! You're saying that we are using chakra from now on each time we try to use our powers?!" Denn yelled. "That's a load of bull crap!" Anko shrugged her shoulders. "That's how the way things works here."


	6. The true plan

I have never known that one of the S-ranked criminal who is one of the legendary Sannin has a soft spot for the princess of dragons, Nikita. I mean, he's worse than Kabuto. Well, I'm the writer here. What happens happens. Nikita is still on to Orochimaru even though she dropped her guard and she hates Kabuto now. Blaze noticed that before she entered the portal, the medical ninja kissed her but she can't soften up. Nasake is trying to find ways to become the fun guy for once and Denn is hitting on Ino Yamanaka. Sigh… why I even writing this anyway? I'm on punishment so I need some time to kill. I don't have much of a choice now, do I? Looks like that freaking snake is making the princess of dragons seductive. XD GOOD GIRLS GO BAD!!!! Sorry, I got carried away. Okay………I'll get to the story now.

_**Chapter 6**__**: The True Plan**_

"Okay, let me get this straight. Every time we use our powers, it's now based on chakra?" Nasake puzzled. "Yep. You're sister here had the same experience when she first came here to our world. Except she adapted to it faster," Anko said. Denn sat down on the grass and crossed his legs. "Well, I can't do this if my powers are combined with chakra. It'll make things harder for me," he growled.

"That's why they have ninja training, Denn."

"I have an excellent skill in martial arts, based on taijutsu."

"You still need to learn how to become a ninja and learn a whole lot of jutsus if you want to retrieve Nikita."

"Why? I'm not cut out to be a ninja at this stage."

"All you need to do is train and practice. What's so hard about it?"

"Grr! To hell with training! I'm going to do this my way whether you like it or not!"

He got up and ran to an open area. "Is he always like this?" the kunoichi sighed. "He very stubborn most of the time but he opens up to others to say how he feels. Sometimes, he can be a real pain in the ass," Blaze said. "I guess he not okay with the situation that's going on." Anko laughed and continued training Nasake. "Well, I'll find a way to train him. I'll send him to train with Asuma first then Gai." The young tiger dragon went up to Anko and scowled. "Why them? Why can't Kakashi and Kurenai?" she whined. The kunoichi placed her hands on her hip. "You can't make Nasake train with the same people you trained with. Besides, he's new at this so I want to start easy."

(Sound village)

"Get away from me, Kabuto!" Nikita yelled. "I don't want to do anything with that inconsiderate snake!" The medical ninja caught up with the half angel. "Will you stop referring lord Orochimaru as a snake?! You're the one being inconsiderate if you keep doing this. Just calm down, okay?" Nikita exhaled sharply and angrily starred at Kabuto. "Are you calm yet?" he asked. She slapped him across the face. "Now I am. Thanks for the talk," she smiled broadly. "And by the way, that was an act when I told him I loved him." She turned away and climbed on a branch to rest. _That girl is so stubborn when she's around either me or lord Orochimaru. Oh well, I can't control her._ He went to the sound village and searched for his master. "She is still resisting. What should we do when it's time for you to switch to her body?" The Sannin slightly turned to glance at his face. "I won't have much of a choice once that happens. Sasuke's ability is fascinating but this one's better. As soon as I'm done using the Uchiha's body, she'll be next on the list." Nikita lied still on her back gazing at the moon. "Hey, are you new here?" She looked down and saw a young boy with the same outfit the Sannin wore except it's worn differently. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Who are you?" The half angel sat up and replied. "Nikita Starr is my name. What are you doing here in this jacked up village?" Sasuke jumped on the branch she is sitting on. "I'm training here to kill my older brother, Itachi, so when my chance comes, I'll end his life."

"Wow, you suck if that'll happen."

"Well, what are you here for?"

"I was forced to stay here by that stupid snake, Orochimaru."

"Why did he want you to stay here?"

"All I know he's trying to have sex with me and I'm only eighteen."

"Well, aren't you the naive one?"

"Shut the heck up! I hate it when people call me naive. It's insulting!"

"Sorry. Anyway, that's not the reason why. Orochimaru want to use your body for the immortality jutsu."

"What? How did you know about this?"

"I overheard it while I was passing by. He's very interested in you meaning he'll get impatient when the time comes."

"That stupid, overgrown, incompetent, snake! I should kill him right now!"

"Don't bother. He's very tricky when it comes to finding him and he'll torture you."

"Darn it, I'll never get out of here."

"I think you should get out of here fast. He's coming now to see you."

"I'm so not going to be his body. Not in a million years."

Nikita jumped off the branch and ran as far from the sound village as she could. _I won't get caught like last time. This time I'll be prepared._ She drew her sword out and slashed out fire towards the grass to make sure they won't get any further. "Ha! Try to dodge that, you freaking snake!" she said out loud. Then she called her tigers to accompany her. _"My queen, what's going on? Why are you leaving the sound village? Their leader will be greatly angered if he finds out that you didn't keep your promise."_ The tiger spoke in her mind. "Sasuke just told me that he wanted me just for the immortality jutsu." _"Oh no. That was one of the forbidden jutsus no ninja could ever do. The jutsu allows the caster to move his or her soul from one body to another every three years."_

"It's a good thing I'm safe from it."

"_Not quite. His years are nearly up and you're in danger."_

"Aww cut me so slack."

"_Thankfully, this Sasuke you are talking about is next and not you, queen Nikita."_

"So that's the main reason he's here."

"_Exactly. But he's a former leaf shinobi and so is Orochimaru. He didn't tell you that part, did he?"_

"No he didn't."

"_Hurry I can hear him coming. If he catches you, your fate will be sealed along with the Uchiha."_

"I'll need you to carry me then and head to the village hidden in the leaves as fast as you can if he's that close." _I guess that didn't stop him. That snake is going to be hard to shake off._

The half angel mounted on the tigers back and the tiger dashed rapidly. Nine other tigers surrounded the leader to protect them. _"My queen, the enemy is approaching fast. What are your orders?"_ the other tiger asked. Nikita turned to the tiger that is mind speaking her. "Three of you should stay behind and fight. If you taken him down come back, got it?" Three tigers stopped running as Nikita requested. But they have been captured when the fight started. _"Oh no! The tigers have fallen! We need five tigers to accompany you and we can't risk losing them. If Orochimaru catches up, we're doomed!" _Nikita became nervous and ran out of ideas. _"We have one option left but you wouldn't like it. My queen, you must surrender yourself to him and love him entirely." _She looked disgusted with the idea her tiger gave her. "What?! No freaking way! I rather get killed than love that stupid snake!" Suddenly, two enormous serpents appeared a mile away. _"Looks like he wants us to delay our escape." Whoa. That is the biggest snake I've ever seen!_

"_Your highness, summon your dragons at once. I don't think we can fight them this way."_

_Uh, about that…_

"_I thought you completed your dragon training."_

_I did, but I didn't have the slightest clue how to summon dragons."_

"_You must do it now! The snakes are closing in!"_

_Okay, okay! How do you do it?_

"_I wish I could show you but I'm not a human. All I can do is show you how it's done by certain images I'm going to send you."_

_All right._

The tiger send her images of ninjas making hand signs and summoning their animals. They drew the blood from their thumb and sliding it across either their arm or palm. Doing the hand signs was new to her and she has to do it in order.

_Thanks Kantu. I think I should get this right._

Nikita dismounted Kantu, bit her thumb to draw the blood, carried series of hand signs and slammed her palm onto the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" A giant black dragon appeared below her and rose on its two feet. The dragon had black scales and charcoal colored horns and nails. The tail thrashed back and forth. The wings were incredibly large and folded on its back. _"Wow. For a beginner on the first try, she really nailed it. I guess that's why they call her the princess of dragons." _The half angel stood proudly on the dragon's head. _"What are your orders, princess Nikita?"_ the dragon spoke respectfully in her mind. "Come on! Does all cats and dragon have to address me as 'queen' or 'princess'?" she complained out loud. _"Well, do you want us to stop addressing you as that?"_ he said sharply. "No, no. Either of them will be fine." The black dragon chuckled in her mind. _"What are your orders then?" _Nikita pointed her finger at the two snakes in front of her. "Kill those pests so I can get through. As a reward, I'll grant you permission to devour the snakes when you're done with them." _"It would be my pleasure, Nikita." _The dragon flew up into the air head on with the serpents. He inhaled deeply and sewed fire out of his mouth. The two snakes slithered away from the fireball and hissed at the dragon. Then the dragon shot multiple fireballs at the snakes but they were too fast for the attack. "Try an aerial shot," she suggested. The black dragon went high up in the air then dove down rapidly at one of the snakes. The dragon's impact on the snake crushed it flat on the ground. _"I won't be eating that if it's already dead," _he said as he staggered onto his feet. The other snake backed away from the dragon until the Sannin arrived to join the fight. _"Who is that, Nikita?"_ the dragon asked. "Hmph. That's one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. He's the one I was running away from," the half angel replied. "What I've known is he was planning to use me in his immortality jutsu to keep himself young and undying." She glared at the Sannin and mindspoke to Kantu. _I need you to do me a favor. Go to Konoha and send a message to Blaze. _Kantu's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. _"What?! Only the leader of the tigers can mindspeak to us. There's no way she can understand me." _He saw her winked at him. He knew it was a sign of trust. _Don't worry, Kantu. Blaze is the princess of tigers so she'll understand you good._ The tiger bowed to her with honor._ "As you wish your majesty." _Kantu signaled the other tigers to follow him to Konoha. "Well, Orochimaru it's just you and me now. Your snake against my black fire dragon. I'm not going to be your body in three years ever." He glanced at her sinisterly and smiled. "Looks like Sasuke told you my whole plan. How pitiful." She roared angrily and felt like she was going to turn into a tiger. _"Please, princess Nikita you need to keep it together," _the black dragon pleaded. _"This guy is just pushing your buttons so you'll lose your cool." You're right. I won't let some jerk push me around. _"So you summon dragons? This should be entertaining," the Sannin sneered. 


	7. War! Orochimaru vs Nikita Starr!

Hiyas! It's me, the dragon princess. I'm sorry I have been late. I had a lot to do and I couldn't catch up with my writing. So what's going on? Whoa! A dragon-snake battle! This I gotta see. This is the battle I've always wanted to see even thought I'm writing every detail of this story. What? Oh , and be sure to visit my story that started it all. Just go to my profile.

Please leave some reviews. I want to know what you think of my story. If you subscribe now, you'll be the first to read my new chapters.

XOXO,  
Dragon Princess48 ;)

_**Chapter 7**__**: War! Orochimaru vs. Nikita Starr!**_

The dragon and the serpent stared at each other fiercely and Orochimaru did the same with Nikita. They stood silently as the wind blew gently. "Well, you freaking snake. Are you just going to stand there or what?" Nikita asked. "My dragon is going to kick your snake's butt then I'm gonna kick your butt!" Orochimaru chuckled and tried to upset her. "You know it very inconsiderate to call names like that. Most people need respect." Nikita went into beast mode but she didn't want to attack him too soon. "Shut up! Don't talk to me about respect! You're the one being inconsiderate!" The dragon sighed and calmed her down to avoid his leader losing focus. _"Please calm down. There's no use being mad at something that stupid. He is trying to make you lose focus of what's going on."_ The half angel growled. _I know that part! I thought of some "jutsus" I can do to beat this guy. Just follow my lead._ The dragon got down on all fours and unfurled his black wings ready to strike. The snake hissed loudly to show hostility. Nikita bared her tiger-formed teeth as she growled like a tiger. Orochimaru smirked in satisfaction as he licked his lips. The snake made the first attack on Nikita's dragon and wrapped around it swiftly and tightly. _"Princess, do something. I can't move my wings and I won't be able to take flight," _the dragon strained. Nikita could only do attacks based on her sword, but her dexterity came to her all at once that are based on taijutsu instinctively. Her wings appeared after a long rest of her powers and flew up in the air. Midair, she transformed into a tiger. The Sannin became shocked seeing her in her tiger form. The half angel roared and dove at the snake's head fiercely with her claws out. When she landed on top of the head with her claws penetrating it, her fur glowed bight yellow and shot out thunder through the claws into the skin causing the snake to get electrocuted. Then the snake released its grasp from the dragon and collapsed. Nikita flew back on the dragon's head while changing back into her human form. _"Good thinking, Nikita. You're thinking like a true dragon leader." _ The black dragon jumped into the air and expanded his wings to stay airborne. The snake got up weakly trying to not fall over again. The damage was brutal but not effective enough to take down the serpent. "What?! After all that power I've put into one attack and that demon snake is still alive?!" she yelled. _"Nikita, a snake that big needs twice the power to kill it and how you did it wasn't much of a fight for that thing." _ The half angel gazed down at the dragon's head. _Oh ha, ha. Like I don't know what I'm doing. That was just a ruse to lower its guard. Now I have the full advantage._

"Is that all you got? You couldn't be able strengthen up after one attack," Orochimaru taunted. The snake lunged forward and tried to wrap around the dragon again, but the dragon shot out a powerful fireball at the charging snake. Orochimaru jumped away from the fireball leaving his snake to be burned alive. Before the snake died, the dragon flew over to the burning snake and gobbled it down. The dragon then gazed at the Sannin. "Now that your snakes are gone, we are free to leave," Nikita said. Within a distance, something grabbed her neck. The grip on her neck felt as if it was a snake strangling her. She couldn't breathe and had her hands on the thing that's around her neck. When she touched it, Nikita soon realized that it wasn't a snake but strangely, a tongue. The dragon turned around and glanced at the Sannin. _"Oh that is just sick! This guy is a freaky Sannin!"_ The half angel struggled to break free. "You're not leaving that easily, Nikita. If you want to leave, you'll have to defeat me in combat," the Sannin yelled. _Can't…breathe. Must…break…free…from…Orochimaru's…grasping! "Princess Nikita! Hang on while you can!"_

_I can't. I'm not strong enough._

"_Yes you are! You're just denying it! Stop neglecting your powers or you'll get killed!"_

_My powers are only used for my sword. How can I do it without it?_

"_Invent your own moves along the way so you won't get killed so easily."_

_What? That'll take me a long time to perfect it._

"_Just do it!" _the dragon bellowed in her mind.

Nikita forgotten about the flirt hypnosis she developed four years ago but she wasn't sure it would work on anyone who was on the side of evil. To be certain, she used it on Orochimaru. The half angel turned around and used her seductive side to drop his guard completely. "I feel so embarrassed like this. I'll stay if you release me," she said. He nearly fell for it but he decided to release her from his grasp. Usually, the flirt hypnosis doesn't work on anyone on the Dragon of Dark, or side of evil. This must've been a trick somehow. Nikita ran her fingers through her hair and winked at the Sannin. _"I said invent your moves not flirt with the snake. What's wrong with you, Nikita,"_ the dragon said humiliating. "Wow, I wonder how you were able to track me down so easily? I really admire your capability, Orochimaru." She said seductively. The dragon covered his eyes with his hand to spare the embarrassment.

(Konoha)

Kantu arrived to Konoha and eagerly searched for Blaze. _"What does Blaze look like. Oh yeah I remember. She wears a red-orange top and has two pony-tails."_ While he was looking for the young tiger dragon, he ran into Denn. "What the hell?! Where did the tiger come from?" Denn puzzled. Kantu knew no one can understand him unless they're the leader or princess of tigers. Denn picked him up and carried him to the village doors. _"Put me down, you overgrown lizard!"_ he shouted in his mind. Then the space dragon threw him far away from Konoha. "And don't come back!" he bellowed. Later, he met up with Blaze and Nasake at the ramen shop. "Denn! I'm so glad you came here!" Blaze smiled. "You wouldn't believe what happened, you guys. A tiger came to the village," Denn said. Nasake gasped in surprised. "What? What does it look like," the tiger dragon asked. "Well, it's slightly larger than a regular tiger. I knew it was a threat so I threw it as far as I could," he laughed. Blaze got up and scowled at the space dragon. "You ass! That was one of Nikita's tigers, Denn! How did you not know which tiger is Nikita's?!" Nasake joined the conversation. "Yeah Denn, if Nikita sent one of her tigers, that means she still alive." Denn sighed. "Damn, I screwed up bad didn't I?" "Darn straight you did!" the two tiger dragons said in unison. "What should we then?" he asked. Blaze walked outside and studied his face. "First things first, retrieve the damn tiger you threw somewhere!" Nasake followed his sister. "Why am I always the one to blame?" the space dragon whined.

(Meanwhile at the fight)

"Oh, Orochimaru you're so talented. I do love the way how you fight and use taijutsu. I think you should teach me how to do it," Nikita said. Yes she's still using the flirt hypnosis and it's working smoothly at this point. _"Nikita, would you please stop with your flirting crap. It's not working on him." _Fortunately, the flirt hypnosis did work but had little effect on the Sannin. He appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I didn't know you admire me so well, Nikita," he chuckled softly. "Perhaps I should make you as my own." The half angel gasped silently and felt a flush up to her neck. _"Permission to insult, princess?"_ Nikita sighed. _Go ahead. "Sleazy idiot." _Orochimaru rubbed his face against her neck to adjust her attitude towards him. Her urge to kiss him pulled her away from her concentration and distracted her. _"One ability stretched too far. Next time, don't use the flirt hypnosis on any boys until you need to." _Nikita tried to break free but he wouldn't let go. "Let me go! What do you want with me?" she hollered. He stroked his finger down her neck where her scar from his bite. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," the Sannin said. "I really want you to stay here. In fact, I couldn't bear to see you leave." He turned her around and gazed into her tiger eyes. She became terrified and confused. "WH-what did you want to tell me?" Nikita arm went numb the moment Orochimaru grabbed her arm. _My arm, it hurts so badly._ She knew that it was a sign that something bad is going to happen. "Nikita, I'm not lying about being in love with you. I couldn't tell you right away. It wasn't the right time." Nikita felt light-headed after what he said. She stabilized herself from fainting on his arm. The Sannin tipped his head down to kiss her. He managed to get to her while she was vulnerable again. But this time, his kiss proved what he said. He's truly in love with the half angel, Nikita Starr. _"Oh, what the hell? Nikita, what's going on up there?"_ the dragon asked. _Oh my god. His kisses are warm and gentle. He's truly in love with me. I just know it._ The dragon's eyes widen and shook his head to forget what Nikita said. _"Oh yuck! He's kissing you?! How disgusting! You're a half angel who's eighteen years old. What's wrong with you, princess Nikita?!" _he scowled at her.

"Please stop. Don't make me miserable than I already am," she said in a low voice. He didn't respond but continued to embrace her. "I said stop!" She pushed him away from her fiercely and jumped off her dragon. "What's the matter, Nikita? You liked it when I embraced you before," the Sannin jeered. _"You know what? I'm out of here. Call me when this is over, princess." _Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Orochimaru, I'm sick of you being inconsiderate to me all the time," she shouted. "If you're really love me then prove it!"

(Konoha)

"This is your fault, jackass! If you haven't thrown Nikita's tiger into the training ground number forty-four, we would have gotten the message he was about to give us!" Blaze scolded. Denn sighed. "I told you for the hundredth time, I didn't know it was one of Nikita's tigers!" Nasake scaled the gate and followed the dragons into the forest of death. "I have no clue why they call this the forest of death," the tiger dragon pondered. They continued hiking deeper into the forest searching for Kantu. Blaze instated on fanning out to find the tiger. Nasake searched in the canopy, Denn searched the middle, and Blaze searched the bottom. Denn hopped on one branch to another glancing back and forth. The space dragon felt sharp claws sinking down his back. When he turned around, he noticed that Kantu is still mad about throwing him into the forest of death. _"You damned lizard!"_ Denn shrieked in pain. "Looks like the tiger found the dragon." Blaze scratched the tiger's ears and Kantu released his claws off the space dragon. The tiger turned to Blaze. _"Princess Blaze, Queen Nikita is still alive. She's fighting Orochimaru at Rice just outside the sound village. She's still alive but she won't last very long."_ Blaze stood in shock. "What? Are you sure?"

"_Yes but she nearly surrendered herself to him. She must get out of there."_

"Literally or sexually?

"_Umm, sexually."_

"Ooo, Nikita went to her seductive side. Oh, those two might be the perfect couple and all I got to do is shoot an arrow."

"_That's not good. And snake and dragon doesn't go together!"_

"Whatever. Nikita's mating instinct as a tiger might overwhelm her system. There's no telling of what will happen if she change into dragon beast mode."

"_If queen Nikita becomes too intimate, then that _will _happen."_

(Back at the fight)

The Sannin and the half angel fought with swords angrily. Nikita quickly dashed at him and spun in a full circle. "Vortex slash!" she yelled. The blade from her sword aimed accurately at Orochimaru but found out she hit a clone…again. "I'm getting tired of these clones! Where's the freaking snake?!" He appeared behind her and stabbed the half angel. "No…can't die…now…" She got down to her knees with the sword still slicing through her body. She gasped for air and tear came down on her face. _It's true the phoenix effect can heal my body after I die but it activates fifteen times per year. Any more than that, and I won't come back to life._ He slowly drew his sword out of Nikita's body. _I can't die. Not now._ She can hear the Sannin laughing at her evilly despite of her skills as a sword fighter. Her vision blurred as her life faded away. She held her hands over her wound as she coughed out blood. "It wouldn't have to come to this, Nikita," The Sannin said. "If you stayed put like you promised, you won't be on your knees dying. You really are naive when you're vulnerable. You couldn't even keep you're guard up. How disappointing for a lovely girl like you." Nikita lied down on the grass trying to stay alive. It's useless. He won the battle and she's almost dead. She hesitantly removed one hand from the wound to reach for her sword. "Hm. You really don't know when to give up do you?" Orochimaru went over to her arm and stepped on it hard enough to make her lose her strength. Nikita felt the pressure on her arm. "Give up and die already. There's no reason to keep fighting me. You hardly have enough strength to fight in your condition." Nikita became stubborn and pulled her arm from underneath the Sannin's foot. She hastily got to her feet after Orochimaru fell on his back. The half angel sighed and approached him. "Your right, Orochimaru. I can't keep running away because of what happened back at the sound village. No matter how much I want to run away you'll track me down. So from now on, I'll follow what my heart desires now, which is right in front of me. My body doesn't matter to me now. You can have it once the time arrives." He got up feeling bad for her, which is odd for him to do such thing, and hugged her softly. Nikita unhurriedly glanced at his face. _This is how you are feeling at this minute? I didn't know you were suppressing you emotions for me just so you can keep it a secret. I'm so sorry I neglected it…Orochimaru. _She returned to her calm state and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 


	8. Everlasting Love

Sob…that was so sweet of him to confess to her physically. Huh? Hey, don't ruin the mood! Go somewhere! Sorry that was my pet dragon. Yes I own one. His name is Karl and he's very considerate. They don't call me the dragon princess for nothing. Nikita, too.

(Just so you know I really don't own a dragon. That was in my imagination.)

Here's Chapter 8 for all the hard work I've put in from the last chapter.

Warning: There may be unexcused romance in this story. You're free to skip it. Some parts of this story might insist laughing, gagging, shock, disgust, and/or saying "What is wrong with this story?"

Disclaimer: I do NOTown Naruto but I own Angel Princess: Tiger Spirit. Just so you know.

Note: If you like, hate, like to hate, or like to love this story, post a review, please!!

_**Chapter 8**__**: Everlasting Love**_

Blaze felt a sharp sting on her wrist. Her wrist hurt so bad she couldn't use it for a minute. _My wrist… it hurts. Wait this only happens if anyone made a love connection just like back in Nagoya High school. This could mean one thing: Nikita finally made a connection with Orochimaru. _The stinging went away and she smiled gleefully. _I can't wait to use me arrows. I've waited 1,200 year for this moment! I'm so happy I can fly!_ Nasake found the two dragons on the branch along with Kantu. "Great you found him! What's the message he sent us?" he asked. Blaze patted the tiger's head while he gave a playful growl. "Nikita's still alive and battling Orochimaru to leave the sound village." Then she rubbed on her wrist that was cramped before. "But then something else happened. She has finally committed a relationship to… I shouldn't tell you. It's too soon." Nasake insisted on leaving the forest of death before they get caught being in there unauthorized. Blaze, Denn, and Kantu quickly left followed by Nasake. Unfortunately, three leaf Jonin, including Anko found them in the training field. The space dragon explained the whole thing to her until she excuses them. Later on in the evening, Blaze came to Anko to tell her about the matchmaker reaction in the training ground number forty-four. "Blaze, if you want to say something about certain events, don't make up names for every sudden injuries," the kunoichi sighed. "They're not made up! They are real names!" Blaze pouted. "Besides, I think you-know-who has confessed his feeling for Nikita. Thinking about it just makes me so happy for my friend. Think about it, Anko. The snake and the dragon; princess and beast."

"You're referring Orochimaru as a beast?"

"Well, yeah I am. He's an evil monster who's keeping the beautiful princess locked up."

"You know you're not making any sense at all."

"What?"

"Never mind."

(Somewhere in Konoha)

"Please, Jiraiya! I want to be like you; the laid back, free-spirited, understandable you, except the perverted part. I don't want to be snooping around peeking at beautiful naked women," Nasake pleaded to the toad sage. "Look, kid I understand that you're the boring time that want to have fun but I really don't like kids." The tiger dragon growled in an insulted way. "I'm not a child! I'm twenty years old for crying out loud!" Jiraiya walked past him and patted his head. "If you're old enough to drink, then I'll start hanging around you. Until then, no can do." Nasake grinned in a sly way and found a way to make him the fun type. "If you don't, I'll tell Tsunade that you had a picture of her getting undressed." He stopped and glanced at the tiger dragon shocked. "What?! I don't have a picture of her getting undressed!" Nasake held up a picture with Tsunade taking off her shirt. Jiraiya's jaw dropped as he gazed into the picture. "Are you ready to reconsider?" he said with a gleam in his eye. The toad sage sobbed and agreed to tag along.

(Sound village)

After a long walk back to the sound village, Orochimaru helped Nikita walk due to the wound he placed in her back. "You know you don't have to help me all the way here. I can still walk," she groaned. Nikita's wound bled harder every passing minute. Soon she'll die of blood loss. He decided to carry her inside. "I'll take you to Kabuto so he can heal you," he said. The half angel was too weak to say anything. When he walked through the darkness of the village, she started to panic. Her body shook uncontrollably worse than before. She tried to stop but her fear grew stronger. The Sannin became concerned about her fear. He knew that she'll never get over it because of what he did to her before. The pain in her back made her feel sore and soon passed out. He can still feel her body shivering. The Sannin stroked her face. _"She'll never overcome her fear. Her phobia makes her even weaker. After her wound has been treated, I'll do something to make her break free from her fear." _ When he found the medical ninja, he ordered him to heal Nikita and treat her wound. He obeyed and carried her to a hospital bed. Kabuto use a healing jutsu to recover Nikita's body. But because of the wound was too severe to be treated, he reached for a bandage and wrapped it around the wound in her body underneath the blood-stained shirt.

(Konoha)

Blaze left after two hours has passed. She held the portal summoning book in her hands securely and strolled far enough where she's out of sight. She wrote the symbols on the ground neatly to avoid repeating the same mistake her older brother did. The portal appeared and leaped inside of it. Nasake watch from the gates as the portal closed. "Where's the little brat going now?" he whispered to himself. _Oh yeah I forgot about what she does. She's going to check on Nikita and her hell spawned boyfriend. Why she had to pick him?_ He went back inside of the village and pacedslowly to Anko's flat. On his way there, he happens to run into the elite ninja. "Anko, what are doing out so late?" he asked. "I'm grown, Nasake. You don't need to look out for me," she laughed. He recalled her trying to be intimate with him. And it was disturbing. But as he gazed at her features, he felt his passion shooting up. "Anko Mitarashi, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." The tiger dragon rushed to her and kissed her. Anko couldn't believe what was going on. Clearly, he's tabooed from showing any sexual contact with women but his god wasn't here in this world. The elite ninja pushed away from him and then kissed again. He forced her to a wall caressing her mischievously. "I thought you weren't allowed to lust over a woman, Nasake," she gasped for air. "Joakal isn't here to see this so you have nothing to worry about," he whispered in her ear. Anko grinned. "In that case, take me somewhere where we can be alone." Nasake scooped her up in his arms and ran all the way to her flat. The kunoichi became aggressive with him on the way to her bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed and took off her coat. Her kisses were very passionate this time. Nasake wanted more than she could handle.

Denn couldn't find his way back to Anko's house because of his lack of vision at night. He didn't know that his powers consist of sharpening his eyesight even in the darkest areas. But since he's stuck in human form, he couldn't activate it very well. "Are you lost, Dennakunn?" He turned around and saw Ino standing outside of the doorway. She came closer to him slowly. "I heard that you're staying at Anko's place. If you can't find your way back, you can crash here until morning." The space dragon wanted to accept the invitation but he vowed not to sleep with any girl ever. It was too dark for him to make it back so he decided to spend the night at Ino's place. Denn tried hard to suppress the urge to have sex with Ino. "The bathroom's upstairs so you can take a shower if you want," she said. "There's a guestroom and a futon. I'll be in my room if you need anything." She went upstairs and went inside of her room. Denn head towards the bathroom and found a towel beside the shower. He turned on the water and stepped in the shower. Ino wanted to tell Denn about how she feels but she didn't choose to pressure him too much. She wanted what's best for her and her crush. "Denn? When you're done, can you come here for a sec?" she asked. He got out in his dragon form since he didn't want to wet the celestial wristband Blaze gave him. He shook his body on all fours then dried his tail thoroughly. His ears twitched as he hears footsteps coming towards the bathroom. Hurryingly, he placed the wristband around his wrist. Within a second, smoke surrounded his body and vanished when he was in his human form. "Denn, what's going on in there?" Ino opened the door and saw in naked. The space dragon quickly reached for a towel to cover him. "Shouldn't you knock first?!" he yelped. She speedily closed the door and took short breaths. _Whoops. Big mistake. I should've knocked before I walked in._ After a while, Denn was fully clothed. He wanted to know what she wanted to ask him. She came up to him and pressed her lips against his. "I want you so bad, Dennakunn Spear," she whispered into his ears. He tossed her onto her bed then lay on top of her kissing her. "I love you, Ino," he said.

(Sound village)

The portal reopened near the entrance she went in the last time she came there. "I knew you'll come back." Kabuto jumped off a branch. "What are you doing here this time? Checking up on Nikita?" Blaze nodded her head. He walked up to her and rubbed her cheek. "Kabuto, you sadist. What are you up to now? Aren't you suppose to be torturing someone or carrying out Orochimaru's orders or something?" she sighed. He pretended he didn't hear what she told him. "You're still the same smart-mouthed girl I met two and a half years ago." She laughed a little. "I really admire your personality and your sarcasm. It reminds me of myself when I was twelve years old." Before she said anything else, the medical ninja wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a sincere kiss on the lips. Then for a while, she wrapped her arm around his neck. "I hope you're not being sarcastic again," she said in a low voice. Kabuto sighed. "I'm not being sarcastic this time. To prove it to you, I'll carry you to my bedroom and satisfy your lust." She smiled gleefully. "Hell yeah, Kabuto!" Kabuto carried her into his arms and dashed into the sound village.

Nikita woke up in a hospital bed the medical ninja placed her in. Her body felt stronger but the wound was still weakened her. The tension in her neck stung. "Ouch. That was the worse fight I ever went in. I should have eased up a bit on the transformation." The half angel swung her leg over the side of the bed and did the same with the other. _I wonder Orochimaru is still here. Nah. He might be out somewhere. _She got up and looked up and down the halls. _Well, this is a big village. He won't come to me._ She left the room to find the Sannin. The wound slowed her pace. The deeper she went in the halls, the more her body trembled. Then she heard something coming towards her. She backed up bit by bit until she sensed someone behind her. When her waist has been touched, she elbowed in the stomach and turned around. "Oops. Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." The Sannin gasped for air and held his hand over the bruise. She walked over to him. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry. It was a reflex." The phobia grew stronger every time the half angel sets foot to a darker area. "Your fear is getting the best of you this time," he said. "I can help you with it if you follow me to somewhere." He began strolling down the hall. Nikita followed. When she stepped into a pitch-black area, she suddenly grabbed his hand. Another reflex. Then Orochimaru stopped in a dimmed-lit room. "I'll show you how to love the darkness," he grinned. "Soon, you fear will be gone." The Sannin signaled her to come closer. Nikita hesitantly paced towards him. He became impatient and quickly slid closer to her. In a moment, the Sannin gazed into her eyes then kissed her. The half angel didn't show any signs of resistance but to love the same one who tried to kill her. "Let's see how well you'll do with the dark." He extinguished all the candles around her in a distance. She couldn't see anything. Nikita's body trembled again but slightly because of his presence. She felt him kissing on her neck. Nikita wanted more from him this time. The Sannin slowly sledded her jacket from her body and kissed her again. He wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her closer to him. "Orochimaru…" she moaned softly.

Twenty minutes later, their clothes scattered around the room. Nikita was in bed with Orochimaru. He continued to kiss her and embrace her. His long hair surrounded her face but see couldn't see it. "Oh, Orochimaru you have treated me so well. I wouldn't guess that you've made it this far to seduce me," she smiled. The half angel turned away from his face for a minute. The Sannin gently forced her chin up with his finger to glance at her face. "I will love you and protect you forever," he whispered. Then they kissed again in the stillness of the dark.

And that's the end of this chapter. For those of you who read it and didn't like how it was then you should've read the warning first.


	9. Unwelcoming Visitors

What the heck? Let's go over what happened last chapter:

Anko Mitarashi & Nasakebukari Taylor

Dennakunn Spear & Ino Yamanaka

Blaze Taylor & Kabuto Yakushi?!

And most disturbing of all: Orochimaru & Nikita Starr?!?!?!

They all did the unspeakable romance which was hot. And, oh, how Orochimaru came up to Nikita. Totally a turn-on. Nevertheless, chapter 8 had characters having sex with certain characters from Naruto. This is why I had a warning posted in the first place!

**

**

**

**

_**Chapter 9**__**: Unwelcoming Visitors**_

After Kabuto's deflowering on Blaze, he when outside to get fresh air. "Don't stay out too long," Blaze giggled. Kabuto didn't respond and continued to walk. When he made it outside, he stretched his arms out. "Wow what a night," he yawned. "I didn't know she can make it enjoyable." The medical ninja saw a bright red tail the size of a wolf's tail. To taunt it, he threw a kunai that was hidden in his sleeve. The kunai bounced off the thrashing tail which is now moving even wildly that before. "Ow! Who threw that?!" Kabuto heard a sassy female voice coming from beyond the bush. He stepped closer to it without delay. Then something sprang out of its hiding place. It was a kitsune with nine tails and bright red fur. It also wore Japanese-styled clothing that covered the chest and private area. "What? A human? And I've been spotted!" Kabuto stood in shock and ran back inside the sound village. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted. Her tail stretched out and tried to grab him. The medical ninja outran her tail and made it safely into the village. "Damn it! That pesky little ass manages to dodge my tail." Her tail came back and returns in it original shape. The kitsune pulled out a walkie-talkie she keeps in her bra. She held it close to her mouth and spoke into it. "Calling all members of the Dragon of Dark: once the enemy leaves it hideout, it's ours for the taking. Move out!" She placed it back in her bra-like pouch and leaped in the trees for an ambush. _"Those idiots won't know what hit them once the whole team comes here."_

Kabuto hurryingly sprinted though the hall until he found where Orochimaru is. He stopped at a room where appears to be locked. He knocks on the door. "Lord Orochimaru, we have intruders!" The Sannin stopped for a moment. "Not now! I'm in the middle of something!" he bellowed. The medical ninja sighed in frustration. "Can it wait? We need to plan an attack. Now!" He heard him sigh. "Fine. Give me ten minutes." Kabuto became irritated and impatient. "Lord Orochimaru!" "Just send three squads to deal with the intruder. I'll be right out." the Sannin said. The medical ninja carried out his orders and did what he requested. Nikita laid still in the dark now enjoying it. Her necklace glowed bright red meaning she is lusting. He had his body over hers. Then he kissed her neck while the half angel purred in a tiger-like manner. "I wonder what Kabuto wanted," she whispered. Orochimaru hushed her quietly and placed his finger on her lips. Her resumed where her left off with the girl.

"What the hell is taking him so long," Blaze asked to herself impatiently. "If there other people here then I'm out of here." She grabbed her clothes that were scattered over the room and rushed to put them back on. In a fast motion, she wrote the symbols leading to Konoha. The portal opened and the young tiger dragon jumped inside. Then the portal disappeared. Kabuto guided the three squads, all Jonin leveled, to outside the sound village. All of them saw the kitsune in the trees filing her fingernails humming to herself. "Hey you! Who and what are you?" one of the Jonin asked. The kitsune turned her head towards them and smiled. "I'm glad you asked. I'm the one, the only, the most cunning assassin Kintara the kitsune." "What the hell is a kitsune?" another Jonin asked. Kintara sighed waving her tails around. She turned away from them to show her fox tails. "Are you blind? Look at my tails! How many are there?!" Kabuto counted the number of tails she have. There were nine of them. "What?! You're a…nine-tailed…f-f-fox!" he gasped. All the Jonin clamored as they gazed at the fox. "I thought the nine-tailed fox was sealed forever. I didn't know there was another one." Kintara placed her hands on her hips. "Hmph. Don't act so surprised. And what do you mean another fox? I'm the only one here." Kabuto adjusted his glasses and sighed. "A demon attacked Konoha fifteen years ago called the nine-tailed fox. The fourth Hokage sealed its spirit in Naurto's body protecting the lives of many people." "Listen, I don't give a damn about that squirt Naruto. Mainly, we need six people to resurrect our old leader, master Spellfire."

"Who's that?"

"The real leader of our civilization. The dragon of sorcery."

"If he's the former leader, then who then you're new leader?"

"Dekun 'Travis' Conjukuu, the dragon hunter. Former assistant of Spellfire. A very lethal member of Dragon of Dark if you heard of it."

"No I haven't."

"I've had enough chit-chat. Let's fight."

Orochimaru heard battling sound from outside but he ignored them while lusting Nikita. "What's going on out there, Orochimaru?" she asked. "Nothing you need to worry about, daring," he said. She sat up with the cover over her bare chest. "You can't lie to a half angel. I know you're trying to do something to keep me here." She reached for her clothes to put on. "Besides, I don't think you should neglect Kabuto's help. I'm going out there to help him." The Sannin grasped her arm. "You can't go out there yet. Your body is still injured." The half angel yanked it away from him hand. "In that case…" She searched for his clothes and threw them on the bed. "Get dressed. You're going to be my body guard."

"Kabuto, the kitsune is too slick for us! What should we do?" the Jonin demanded. He jumped away from Kintara's wind slash. "Wait for lord Orochimaru. He'll be coming out any moment." _What is he doing? He never neglects the intrusion of enemies. _Kintara cast an illusion spell on the squads to confuse them. "This should be fun. Can you find which is the real me?" The medical ninja reached for a shuriken and threw it at Kintara but it was in illusion. "Whoops. Tough luck, Kabuto. My spells are virtually proven cunning and powerful. You can't see through my spells. There's no way that'll happen." Then six bolts of lighting struck her directly. "Ow, what a shocking move." The kitsune felt the electricity flowing through her fur. "That's not possible. The only people who can see through my spells are Nasakebukari, Blaze and Nikita. But they can't be here, unless…" she gasped when she heard Nikita's voice. "How did this happen, Kabuto?" Everyone glanced at Nikita with the Sannin. "I thought you can handle this intruder. And I thought I was the inept one." Kintara became shock when she realized that Nikita came to this world too. "Nikita?! What are you doing here?! I thought your friends when back to Forest SafeHaven," she howled. Nikita saw the same fox that had worked with Spellfire four years ago. _Kintara? Here? How's that even possible? I destroyed their leader and the civilization so why is she here? She must've survived_ _after the black tower collapsed._ "My, my, Nikita. You've grown so much since our last battle. What happened to your friends? Did they abandon you? Aww, you must've hated it when your lousy friends left you like that." She held her fan up and threw it at her. The fan spun vertically. _I can't dodge her fans. The silverfang fans are capable of following victims by heat. _Nikita closed her eyes and turned her head away from the fans. Then she heard a slicing sound. She didn't feel the fan cutting though her skin. The half angel reopened her eyes and saw the Sannin blocking her from the attack. "What? Dekun told me that he doesn't care about anyone," she said in shock. Nikita couldn't believe what she saw. A snake Sannin protecting her? "I meant what I said, Nikita. I'll protect and love you forever," he groaned. "Even if it kills me."

Kintara couldn't help but laughing to herself. "Looks like Orochimaru has a soft spot for a half angel!" She laughed out loud until she couldn't breathe. Nikita took the advantage to attack her. The half angel drew her sword out and slashed her from a distance. The kitsune dodged the slash very swiftly without effort. Then she became aware that the tip of fifth tail has been cut off. "You little—I should kill you for that, Nikita!" she roared. "It took me five hours to groom my tails perfectly!" The Sannin removed the fan from his body carefully. "Well, if you spend less time grooming and more time fighting, you wouldn't be in this fix." Kintara growled annoyed. _Was that an insult? That snake bastard is messing with the wrong fox! _She charged at him angrily. "You damn snake! You should never tamper with the great kitsune! Wind slash!" From her fans a large amount of gust came out. Kabuto and the other Jonin tried not to lose balance by the gust. When the wind faded, Orochimaru and Nikita were gone. "I warned them." Kintara closed her fan. "You have to be quicker than that if you want to get us." She turned around and saw both the Sannin and the half angel ambushing her. "Vortex slash!" Nikita's sword had more power from before when she first battled her. The basic sword attack she used last time was based on wind but now it's fire. The attack knocked her off the branch. Before she hit the ground, the Sannin use her fan she threw and used it as a shuriken. The attack nearly sliced the kitsune's fur off. _Well, at least I have my fan back._ Kintara yanked her fan from the wound. "Too bad that my reinforcements are going to be here in a minute. You should have left while you still could." All of the creatures were raiding the sound village. Many of them were dragons, demons, Minotaurs, anything that dealt with evil. "Kintara the Dragon of Dark are here to take over the village," the demon reported. "What shall we do with the rest of the people?" She grinned and pointed at the Jonins. "Take them as our prisoners."

"What do you want, Kintara? Why are you here?" the half angel asked. Kintara sighed and gazed at her. "Before we came here, Dekun recently found a very rare object. The one we need to resurrect Master Spellfire: the spark of life." Nikita became shocked. "That's not good. And the worse part of it is that there are at least three in the world." The snake Sannin glanced at Nikita. "What do you mean by that? What is she saying?" Nikita began explaining to him about the three orbs. "There are three orbs that are made to bring a dead person life. The first one is the spark of life. The spark of life provides a single soul a body from the deceased. Second, the flame of spirits grants any wish, including immortality. Don't get any ideas, Orochimaru. It won't work for the evil minded. Third and finally, the light of graves. Normally, the person who breaks it can virtually become powerful. When these three orbs are combined, they are used to make Spellfire indestructible. This is why it is a bad thing. If Spellfire is resurrected, we'll go into war again just like four years ago." She heard the Sannin yawned. "I'm sorry. What were you saying again?" The half angel scolded at him. "You freaking snake! Were you listening to me?! If that happens, you ninjas will go to war also!" "She's right you know. You should listen to your girlfriend often," the kitsune said. "We're not together!" they said at the same time. "Where was I? As soon as the orb was found, he knew that it won't be enough to resurrect our master. To create a very powerful leader, we'll need the total of six people: a genin with the nine-tailed spirit, a chunin kunoichi, a chunin who bears a curse mark, and three Sannins. Perhaps you know who they are. One who calls himself the toad sage, one who's summons slugs, and the snake Sannin, which is you!" Kintara pointed at Orochimaru. "He'll play the most important role for us." "There's no way I'll let you take him. Not while I'm here, nine-tailed wench." Nikita unsheathed her sword. "No, Nikita. We don't have time for that. We have to leave the sound village." Kabuto said. Nikita sheathed her sword and agreed. "What makes you think I'll let you leave? My army will stop you from leaving." Dark creatures blocked their way. Kintara landed in front representing the commander.

(Konoha)

Blaze was resting on top of the roof with Kantu beside her. _Ah. I feel so relaxed. I wish every day was like this._ Kantu purred softly. _"So do I, Blaze." _When she finally had the chance to sleep, her brother hollered and disturbed her. "Blaze, where were you last night?! And why are you sulking on the roof?!" The young tiger dragon sat up and scowled at Nasake. "I'm not sulking. I'm resting." Nasake huffed and climb up the wall to see her. "Blaze, I've received a message from Kokoto. The Dragon of Dark has raided the sound village." She sat up and faced him. "Impossible, Nasake. We destroyed the black tower and Spellfire. How can they be here in this world?"

"They must've traveled here before we did."

"So you're saying that they've been here longer than us?"

"That's what Kokoto said."

"Screw him. I don't believe a single word."

"Blaze," he said in a serious tone.

"Okay, okay. What should we do?"

"Stay here. I'll send Kantu there to get Nikita."

"Bull crap! I'm not staying here and watch from the side lines."

"Kokoto's orders."

"How are you going to tell Kantu then?"

"I'm the prince of tigers. I may be the Wolf King but I still have to carry the title."

Nasake mindspoke to the tiger and immediately Kantu raced out the village. "Speaking of prince, where is Denn?" Blaze asked. Denn arrived trying to find the two other dragons. Nasake yelled from the roof top. "Denn, where were you?!" The space dragon sluggishly looks up and saw the two tiger dragons. "I don't think Denn is going to come up here. Let's go down," Blaze said. They carefully climbed down to see Denn. The young tiger dragon sniffed him when she landed near him. His scent was different from his original. "Wait, did you sleep with someone, Dennakunn? Your scent is off." The space dragon felt ashamed trying to tell them the truth. "You did, you horny bastard! I thought you weren't going to hop on any other girls." Denn starred blankly into the ground. "Who's the broad? Is it Sakura? Ino? Shizune?" Denn answered in a low voice. "The girl's name is Ino." Blaze charged at him but Nasake held her back. "Blaze, calm down! He can't help himself!" he yelled.

(Sound Village)

The Dragon of Dark fought the sound village to get the first victim. "I defeated you once. I can do it again!" Nikita screamed. She charged at the red fox and combined a fire attack with the tiger sword. The kitsune blocked her sword with the silverfang fans she used against Blaze. Sasuke came out of nowhere and countered her with his sword. The sword sparked in a bluish color. _Whoa. This guy is unbelievable. Thunder powers on the sword. Something I've gotta learn._ In a single swipe, he demolished the demons in the front row. "Nice attack, Sasuke. What was it?" Nikita questioned. The Uchiha glanced at her and smiled. "It's called the Chidori. Something I've learned two and a half years ago," he said. The half angel grabbed his arm. "Can you teach me how to do it?" The demons surrounded the sound village Jonin. "If we make it out alive," Sasuke replied. Kintara chuckled being pleased with having the enemies cornered. "There's no way you'll defeat the Dragon of Dark this time. You should've surrendered." A beam of light shot through half the army and stunned the kitsune. "What happened, Nikita?" Kabuto asked. The half angel puzzled. Then a loud familiar roar exploded into the air. "Huh? I know that roar," Nikita spoke in a low voice. A large tiger sprinted through the trees and halted in front of its master. _"Queen Nikita, Nasake reported you and the rest of the sound village to travel to Konoha immediately. They're going to take over the village!" _Nikita didn't know what to do. "What do want me to do?! I don't know how we are going to get out of here!" The tiger rolled his eyes. _"You already forgotten about the summoning jutsu you just learned from battling Orochimaru?"_ She remembered the same technique she used while escaping the sound village. "Oh yeah I forgot about that," the half and laughed. _"Hurry up. The spell won't last very long. Quickly! Follow me!" _Kantu dashed in a fast slate. She grabbed Orochimaru's arm. "Let's go. Kantu wants us to follow him." Nikita dragged him most of the way to where she made the fire line. "Where are we going?!" he shouted. "I'm going to summon my dragon so the sound ninjas can safety escape Kintara."

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kabuto ran like hell and caught up with the Sannin and the half angel along with the sound ninja. "I could've gotten killed back there!" Nikita turned around and exhaled her breath. First, she bit a small amount of skin off her thumb then slid the blood across the top of her chest. Nikita concentrated on the jutsu. The half angel formed the seal: ino-ee-tora-saru-hitsuji; finally, she slammed her hand to the ground and shouted "summoning jutsu!" The surge of smoke surrounded her for a moment then vanished. Instead of a three-meter dragon, a baby dragon appeared. The baby dragon cooed at the dragon princess. Kabuto, Nikita, and the sound ninja were outraged by the animal she summoned. "Is this some kind of joke, Nikita?! If it is, then it's not funny!" Kabuto scolded. "Whaddya mean?! I didn't do it on purpose! I summoned a fully grown dragon last time!"

"Like hell you did! The only thing you can summon is your miserable kitty cats!"

"My tigers are not miserable! They can take you down in seconds!"

"Ha! I like to see you try!"

The snake Sannin became annoyed by their argument. "Would you two knock it off?! There's no time for that!" Nikita couldn't summon another dragon and she's stuck with the baby dragon. The half angel gently picked up the dragon and cradled it. "There they are! Get them!" one of the demons shouted. The spell Kantu placed on the army wore off. "Nikita, if you have any ideas now the time to act," Sasuke said. The dragon princess didn't have any ideas left to use. "Well, I have one idea…RUN!!!!" She darted away from the pursuers. Sasuke followed her. "I'm not gonna run from danger like those two cowards. I'll fight side by side with…" Kabuto looked to his side and noticed that his master disappeared. "Where did he…?" Then he saw Orochimaru dashing past Nikita. "Sorry, Kabuto. I have to agree with Nikita on this one." Kabuto muttered angrily and followed. Then the rest of the sound ninjas followed. "Dammit! Dar, stop them!" Kintara screamed. The demon flew above the other demons. Sasuke looked behind him and saw a demon chasing them. "Damn. This is not good," the Uchiha said. "Nikita, we have a demon on our tail!" Nikita couldn't run and watch the baby dragon at the same time. She carefully turned her head around. "What does it look like?" He hesitantly glanced at the flying demon. "Its ears are pointed and its wings are brown." Nikita sighed and knew that the information isn't enough. "Not enough information!" He closely observed the demon. "He has unusual clothing on, his eyes are green and his hair is a brownish-gray color." The half angel remembered that description, but who has unusual clothing? _Wait a minute. I know who it is! It's Denn's brother, Dar! _"Kabuto, cover me!" she hollered. Nikita back flipped over Sasuke's head and turned around while unsheathing her sword. Kabuto stopped and drew his kunai out. "Well if it isn't Nikita Starr the dragon princess of the Forest Realm. I had a feeling we'll come face to face again." Dar dove right for Nikita. She rolled out the way. "You're a princess?! From a village?!" the medical ninja questioned. The dragon princess awkwardly laughed. "More like from a different world. The 'princess' part is a long story."

Dar gathered much of the dark energy in his palm. "Oh no. He about to do an energy blast attack! Kabuto, get out of the way!" Nikita yelled. She then thought about doing the sacred technique Kamma told her about. But was it worth the risk? _Darn! I forgot how it's done! I did it before when I was battling Dekun._

_**[Flashback]**_

_Kamma called the half angel over after she mastered the dragon call flawlessly. "Nikita, Nasake told me about your battle with the dragon hunter, Dekun. The sacred dragon dance is too dangerous for you to use if not handled properly!" Nikita stood respectfully before the dragon priestess of the Sacred Realm. "I don't understand why it's dangerous to use. Nothing happen to me when I did it." "That's not the point, Nikita! The sacred dragon dance is not only used by priestess and monks, but by dragon princesses. You're the only one of your kind, Nikita. If you do something too reckless, you'll get killed!" Kamma sat down on the ground. Nikita sat down also. "You must understand the circumstances of this technique. Not only it's sacred, it's forbidden to use outside our realm. The sacred dragon dance can only be use in case of emergencies or if needed. I think it's time to teach you how to use the sacred dragon dance properly." Nikita tried to hold in the excitement. "Nikita, don't hurt yourself, okay?"_

_Kamma showed her a quick demonstration of the sacred dragon dance. She went up in the air and inhale slowly. The priestess had her arms in a cross then focused her powers deeply. As she focuses her powers, her arms sliced through the air and five cyclones appeared. The cyclones spun around tearing through the ground. "Whoa, that's awesome!" Nikita said with excitement. The cyclones disappeared leaving the Dragon of Light symbol marked on the ground. "The key to perfecting the sacred dragon dance is by grace, focus, strength, and exoticness. You a half angel so exoticness won't be so hard. Strength won't be so hard either since you inherit the strength of a tiger. The other two you're gonna have to work on." Kamma landed on the ground softly. "Kamma, I think I can pull this off but grace is my weak spot," Nikita said. Kamma gave a frustrated sigh. "Are you always this negative?"_

"_Hey! I can't help it if I can't find good in everything!"_

"_Nasake did tell me that you're prone to negativity."_

"_That's a lie!"_

"_Celestial dragons don't lie, Nikita. You should know that by now."_

Nikita leaped into the air as she twirled. She held her arms in a cross while she focused her powers deeply. The half angel sliced through the air. Instead of a wind cyclone, she used a fire cyclone to vanquish Dar. The demon shot out a powerful blast from his hand but the five of the fire cyclones successfully blocked his blast. Four cyclones surrounded Dar and spun around swiftly. The fifth cyclone drew a line across Kintara's army of demon to prevent them from going any further. _"Dammit! It's that sacred skill!"_ Kintara watched her comrade being burned alive. Dar couldn't escape the cyclones unless Nikita decides to release him. Kabuto informed her to do the summoning jutsu again. The dragon princess hurryingly bit her thumb to draw the blood out. She slid her thumb across her chest once again and made the hand signs to summon her dragon. "Okay, let's do this!" She slammed her hand on the ground. "Ninja art: summoning jutsu!" Two enormous dragons appeared before her. "Yes! I knew I could pull this off!" The two dragons, one she summoned before and another one that is white with silver wings and mane. "I'm impressed, Nikita. You summoned two large dragons," Kabuto said. Sasuke watched the whole thing from the sidelines safely behind a tree. "Nikita's powers are astonishing, just like Naruto. I don't know how she does it." The cyclones vanished and Dar was knocked unconscious. "COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??!!" Nikita shouted from the top of her lungs. "I think that's our cue to escape," the Uchiha suggested. All of the sound ninja, including Sasuke, quickly mounted the two dragons. The dragons' backs couldn't hold anymore passengers so the Sannin and the half angel were the only ones to be left behind. Nikita wrote a note on a scroll and placed it on the dragon's neck. _Take them to Konoha immediately. That's an order._ Both of the dragons took off and headed to their destination. "Kantu!! Come!" she called. The tiger came out of hiding and stood proudly before his queen. _We have to go to Konoha now! _ The tiger snorted. _"I hope that cock is not coming with us" _Nikita sighed in her mind. _Kantu be nice. Orochimaru is coming with us and that's that. _Kantu glared at the former leaf shinobi. _"Fine. But _IF_ he tries something I will not like, he's a goner."_ She mounted on his back. The half angel waited for the Sannin to get on. He mounted on Kantu's back and in an instant he darted to the forest. "Kantu, how long is it going to take us?" she asked. _"At this rate, two days. This extra weight is slowing me down but as long as Kintara's army isn't pursuing us, this won't be a problem." _He continued to go deeper into the forest.

_**Next Time!!!!**_

The Dragon of Dark invaded the sound village forcing Orochimaru's follower to leave. Blaze meets up with a familiar friend at the gates of Konoha from the sound village. Meanwhile, Nikita, Kantu, and Orochimaru the snake Sannin is stranded in the middle on the forest at dusk. Orochimaru tries to make his move on the princess but she refuses! Nikita continues the journey to Konoha but what will happen if they found out that Konoha's greatest enemy has returned????!!!!!! Find out on _**Chapter 10**__**: Caressing Dragon, Seducing Snake!**_


	10. Caresing Dragon, Suducing Snake

Hiyas! Sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter. I was on twitter with the "real" characters from Naruto. It's very interesting once you hang out long enough. Well for the record, Sakura is the best twitter-er on twitter. Kabuto drinks and does stupid stuff. Sasuke is friends with Sakura. And, yes, Naruto barely goes on twitter. -_-

Follow me on twitter: Lady_Dragon78 or Lady_Dragon8  
See what you're missing.

*****************

_**Chapter 10:**__** Caressing Dragon, Seducing Snake**_

Kantu dashed though series of trees. Nikita became worried that she would never make it out of the forest. The tiger stopped of a minute to sniff the air. He ran to his left and searched for the fire border. "Don't tell me we're lost," she said. Kantu stopped and stared blankly to the ground. "Grr! We're lost are we?!" Nikita exclaimed. The tiger slowly nodded his head. "Kantu, what happened?! You were supposed to lead us to the border!" she yelled. _"The sacred dragon dance wore the scent off so I'm afraid that we're stranded here. Partially, it's your fault that we're lost." _"Okay, I didn't know it was going to happen. Just try to find a way out, all right?" Kantu sprinted through the trees to find the border. Orochimaru had a feeling that they were trapped in a genjutsu. The scent was completely off and the trees looked the same. Nikita couldn't detect the difference because she not a ninja like himself.

Five hours has passed and there was no luck of finding the border. Kantu became exhausted of running. Then he collapsed knocking Nikita and the former leaf shinobi off his back. Nikita got up and went over to the panting tiger and looked at him. "Kantu can't continue on until he gets his energy back. I guess we'll have to camp here." She heard the tiger growl in a low noise. The half angel petted him. "We have to stay here for now. You don't have the energy to keep running." She clamber up a tree closest to her and rested on a branch. _Well, there are three of us: a ninja, a princess that is a half angel, and a tiger. I better keep an eye around here if Kintara plans to ambush us while we're asleep._ Nikita spotted a full moon in the dark sky. She loved looking at the moon so much. _Wow! It's so pretty from here. No matter what world I'm in, the moon always stays the same._ The dragon princess realized that someone was behind here. She knew who it was. "If you planning to talk me out of coming down this tree then you're wrong," she sighed. Orochimaru came around and sat next to her. "I didn't know that you were intuitive also." Nikita glanced towards him. "There are a lot of thing you don't know about me. And besides, I come from a royal dragon heritage." He became amused that Nikita was a princess. "So you're a princess, then?" he asked. The half angel smiled at him. "That's right. I'm the dragon princess of the Forest Realm. I wasn't aware at first, but then Kamma told me and trained me." Then Orochimaru detected what she said earlier. "You're not from around here, are you?" Nikita didn't respond. _"I knew it! She's from somewhere else other than here."___ The half angel glumly looked at him. "You should be aware that I'm from a different world, Orochimaru. My companions we sent here by accident, no thanks to Nasake. To top it off, I can't leave this world because of the portal sickness." She looked up to the sky. "The sickness won't wear off until six months has passed. If I try to go into the portal, my body will become too fragile and I'll stay here forever." The Sannin spotted the choker necklace she wore. The yin-yang symbol with a white three-toed dragon foot and black pads on the inside. A girl who wears an unusual necklace? What its purpose? Nikita pulled her hair from the back and ran it through her fingers. "What's that necklace you're wearing?" the Sannin asked. She never knew that someone like him could ask her about her necklace. "Um, it's my yin-yang mood necklace. It helps me from transforming into a tiger so easily. It's an animal trait from my ancestors. This necklace of mine is very accurate so it'll detect how I'm feeling. It's very annoying when you have to wear it at ALL times." Nikita felt him hand touching hers. She turned around and saw his face close to hers. "Aw, Orochimaru. Kantu's here, you know. What if here sees us here?" _Darn, this angelic beauty has gone too far! Probably if I turn back into my normal self, he won't be all over me. _ Just when he was going to kiss her, he heard Kantu roar. Kantu can't talk to any humans except anyone who has a tiger trait. The tiger roared several times. _"Come on down here, you two!"_ Kantu said in his mind. "It looks like Kantu wants us to come down," the dragon princess suggested. She hoped off the branch and landed on the ground. _"He hasn't tried to do anything to you, has he?" _Nikita sighed. _No, Kantu. He hasn't tried to do anything to me other than trying to make out. _He laughed nervously in a form of a growl. _"Seriously, Nikita? He's trying to make out with you? Orochimaru is thirty years older than you." Shut up, Kantu._

***********

(Konoha)

Nasake nervously passed back and forth thinking about the battle that might be going on. "Stop your worrying would ya? I'm sure Kantu made it there to the land of rice," Kokoto said sweeping his tail back and forth. "This Nikita you mentioned? She is a marvelous girl, am I correct? It's been four years since we've seen her." Blaze couldn't take the talking from Kokoto knowing he's the only tiger that can talk. "She's a real beauty. You should go out with her instead of that Sannin fellow." Blaze stood up madly and shouted at the talkative tiger. "WOULD YA SHUT UP ALREADY???!!!!!" The oversized tiger climbed down of the chair and walked up to the young tiger dragon. "You got a bone to pick with me, young lady?" Blaze scoffed at him. "The reason Nikita has to be together with Orochimaru…" Then Kokoto interrupted her sentence. "That's the name of that Sannin? Orochimaru? I think I've heard of him before, but where?" She growled in anger. "Would you let me finish my sentence, Kokoto??" Blaze calmed down enough to continue. "The reason she's together with Orochimaru is because she was forced to. It worked out perfectly. But when Anko told us about what was going on, that was the only choice Nikita got." Anko arrived home shortly after Blaze explained the whole situation to the large tiger. "Ah, you must be Anko Mitarashi the elite kunoichi Blaze told me about." The tiger went up to the elite ninja and bowed. "Blaze, I thought all tigers can't talk to people except to you guys," Anko's voice trembled. "All tigers except Kokoto who I don't get along with," Blaze mumbled. Naruto and Sakura came in along with two more people. One with a giant fan almost the size of Blaze's kunai fan carried on her back with a red sash around her waist and another with markings on his face, black clothing and beast-like eyes. "Hey, everybody! We brought some visitors!" Sakura shouted in a happy way. Blaze recognized those people. "Yo, Temari! Kiba! You're here!" Temari smiled. "Long time, no see, little Jonin. How are you?" "Nothing much exactly. You still gonna teach me how to do the wind scythe jutsu and ride on my kunai fan?" Blaze showed the sand kunoichi her typhoon kunai fans. "Maybe…if you promise to help me patrol the border at the sand village," Temari compromised. "The same old Temari as always. Trying to set me up with a quid pro quo," the tiger princess laughed. Then she hugged Kiba. "What's up Kiba?" Kiba laughed. "I'm training Akamaru. You're gonna love him!" The young tiger dragon's face lit up. "Can you bring him here? I want to see that adorable little puppy again. It's been a long time since I've seen him." Kiba whistled for Akamaru. The little puppy wasn't so little anymore now. The oversized puppy jumped on Blaze and licked her face. "Hey, Akamaru! I missed you!" Akamaru barked happily. "Blaze, I heard that you became Jonin at thirteen. Nearly younger than Temari when she became Jonin," Kiba said. Temari was shocked about the news that was spread two and a half years ago. "Probably I'll aim for Sannin so I'll be the youngest one," Blaze said. Naruto stepped in. "Too late. Anko became a Sannin at sixteen." She glanced at Naruto. "I'm still fifteen, Naruto. I got till May 18th to become a Sannin." Sakura petted the oversized tiger. "How cute! Is this one of your tigers, Blaze?" The tiger princess humiliatingly gazed at Sakura. "That's not my tiger. He's the independent leader of the tigers." "So you're saying that he's the real leader?"

"Nikita's the real leader of the tigers."

"Who's Nikita?"

"Nikita is a tiger queen and a dragon princess. So that makes her a queen of tigers but a princess of dragons."

"Wow! Do you think I'll have a chance to meet her?"

"If she gets here."

Naruto joined the conversation. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes. And a sister to me."

"That's awesome! I wish I was like her!"

A white haired Jonin poked his head through the window. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you guys," he said. Naruto and Sakura jumped when they heard his voice. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here??" Sakura asked. "Well, you didn't show up on time for your training." The pink haired kunoichi laughed awkwardly. "Well you did say you want to get back at him for being late all the time," Blaze recalled. Then Kakashi glanced at the young tiger dragon. "Blaze Taylor. It's been a while." Nasake became irritated every time people noticed his younger sister and her achievements. "Ha, ha, ha! Thanks for teaching me the fireball jutsu! I appreciate that very much!" she said. Naruto came up to his former sensei. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. The white haired shinobi sighed. "Just so you know I've spotted two dragons coming this way. One of them has a scroll on its collar." Blaze gasped in excitement. "That must be Nikita's dragons! They're arriving from the sound village!" She quickly ran through the door. Naruto, Sakura, and Temari soon followed. "I wonder what all the fuss is about." Kiba said to himself.

Outside the gates of Konoha are two enormous dragons flying towards the entrance. All the ninjas waited at the entrance for the dragons to land. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Temari, Kakashi, and the dragons saw unusual but yet familiar ninjas on the huge dragons' backs. When they departed, all the ninjas dismounted and landed on the ground. They were sound ninjas. "I can't believe the nerve of those sound ninjas coming back here!" Temari said in frustration. She took out her giant fan from her back. Blaze took out one of her kunai fan and opened it. Naruto and Sakura both took out their kunais. Kakashi had four shuriken stars between his fingers. Nasake realized that the scroll is on the silver dragon. "Hold on, you guys!" the tiger dragon said. He strolled up to the dragon that had the scroll and yanked it out of its collar. "I never knew I would end up back here." The blonde shinobi recognized that familiar voice. Sakura noticed it, too. The Uchiha jumped off the dark dragon. "………Sasuke," Naruto said in a low voice. "I can't believe it! It can't be….!" Temari gasped. Blaze charged at him and tried to hit him. Sasuke snatched her fan and hit her on the head with it. "Blaze acts just like me. And I thought I was the impatient one," Naruto said with a blank expression on his face. Sasuke held the kunai fan below his head and fanned himself. "Blaze…….which side of the fan you used?" Nasake asked. The tiger princess landed on the ground when she got hit. "Um, the right-handed one. Why?" When she glanced at the Uchiha again, he became drowsy. Temari didn't know what was happening to Sasuke. "Oh boy, this is not good." Blaze stood up and dusted the dirt off her clothes. "What's happening to him?" Sakura asked. "Blaze's kunai fans have an affect to whomever other than her touches or uses it," the tiger dragon explained. "The left-handed fan is covered in powdered poison and it doesn't come off very easily. The right-handed fan—the one Sasuke's holding right now—causes them to fall into a deep sleep. And if you guessed, the right-handed one is covered in sleeping powder." In a few seconds, Sasuke collapsed and fell asleep as Nasake predicted. "I guess Sasuke didn't see that coming," Temari laughed. Kabuto leaped off the silver dragon. "Hey! What the hell is going on?! Why are we here at Konoha?!" he shouted. Nasake forgot he still had the scroll in his hand. "Maybe this will explain everything." He opened it and read the note:

***********

_**The Dragon of Dark has infiltrated the sound village. I've sent Hakuune and Takuyo to send what's left on the sound ninja. Kintara said that she needed six people to resurrect Spellfire. As I feared, they already found the spark of life which means they're one step closer to resurrecting him. However, this can be stopped IF we find the two remaining orbs and destroy them. Orochimaru and I are riding on Kantu to cross the fire border. Hopefully, we'll find our way to Konoha. We'll arrive there in two or three days. –Nikita Starr**_

************

Naruto snatched the scroll from Nasake's hand. "I wonder what it says." Nasake had a shock expression on his face and tried to take the scroll back from him. "Give it back! We need that!" he yelled. Naruto shifted in another direction. "WHAT??!! They are sending the sound ninja here after what they did?!" Nasake continued to take the scroll back. "Give it here!" The blonde moved out the way and continued reading the scroll. "Who is the Dragon of Dark?"

"You little—don't read that!"

"What's a spark of life?"

"Darn it! Gimme back the scroll!"

"Who are they going to resurrect? They need six people to resurrect this Spellfire? I wonder who that is."

"That's none of your concern!"

"Orochimaru's coming here???!!! And with Nikita??!!! That's just sick!"

"There're some things left unsaid, you stupid…!"

Naruto tossed it into the air and Nasake caught the scroll before it landed on the ground. "Thanks, Nasake. I got all the information I needed to know."

Sakura gasped in fear. "Orochimaru's coming here? To Konoha?" She balled up her fist. "After what he did here?!" She punched through a wall leaving a big gap. "He made us suffer enough! Isn't that enough for him?! When I see that bastard, he'll have me to deal with!" Then she stormed off. Naruto, Denn, and Nasake were scarred still. "Damn, what a scary girl. Sakura reminds me of Nikita when she gets pissed off," Denn said. "That's not the worst of it," Naruto said in a scared way. Temari went up to the sleeping Uchiha. "Anyone wants to bring him to the Hokage?" she asked. Kiba stood next to the sand kunoichi. Then Blaze stood next to her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! What do you think you're doing?" Kabuto protested. Nasake went up to him and stared straight at him in a serious way. "Listen up, four eyes. Both of our villages are in great danger. Kintara and her army will be searching for us. If we don't work together, neither of us will live long. Got that?" The tiger dragon backed away from the medical ninja. "Now, after we talk to the Hokage, we'll have things rearrange from here on out."

************

(In the Forest)

Kantu started up a fire with a simple fire spell Kokoto taught him. He glanced over to his side and saw Nikita and Orochimaru sitting closely together. He couldn't trust him entirely because he saw his own master nearly killed. The tiger noticed that there was a low stock of fire wood. _"Nikita, I'm going to get more firewood. I'll be back in a few minutes." _ Then he dashed into the dark forest. The Sannin looked behind him to make sure the tiger was long gone and kissed her. His kisses were hard to resist because she was gullible when it came to love or lust. _This has gone too far. That's it! I'm changing back to a human! _ The half angel got up and excused herself to hide behind one of the trees. Nikita put her hands together as if she was praying. Then all of her angelic powers vanished along with the tiger sword. Her hair turned back to normal and her clothes were the same when she transformed. She had a shirt that had a long sleeve on her left and a thin shoulder strap. The pants went up to her knee and had a symbol on it. _I hoped this_ _works. _She slowly walked away from the tree feeling nervous. Orochimaru turned around and gawked at her. Her appearance was more attractive than ever. Nikita was not impressed by the results. _Darn it. This is not what I had in mind. _The Sannin appeared behind her. She didn't detect him like last time. Nikita realized that without her powers, she won't detect anyone. She was helpless. The Sannin picked her up and jumped on a higher branch. "What are you doing?" she asked. He placed her on her back then kneeled beside her. He stroked her cheek with his finger. "I'm finishing were we left off at the sound village," he soon answered. The dragon princess didn't like the answer but she went along with it. She sat up and sighed. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not in the…" her sentence ended when he planted a kiss. Afterwards, his arms snaked around her waist. She avoided going into beast mode because she'll lose control of herself. She lay down and started to moan. Orochimaru hovered over to her neck and kissed it. Nikita felt like the luckiest princess ever.

Kantu arrive short after with firewood in his mouth. He placed it on the ground and looked for the two people. _"Dammit! That snake is at it again! I better find them." _ He dashed off through the forest again. In the trees, Nikita caressed while her mate did the seducing. Then the dragon princess felt her shirt being pulled upward. "Okay, this is getting out of hand." She got up dusted herself off. "Aww, but the fun barely started," the Sannin said. Nikita glanced at him and sighed. "I know. But there's certain rules I must follow. Clearly, we don't know each other that much." She tried to jump down the branch but she forgot she doesn't have her powers. "I'm going to need some assistance," she said. He got up and scooped her up in his arms. He leaped off the branch and landed on the ground. They both hear Kantu's roar coming from somewhere. "That sounded like Kantu," Nikita pointed out. They followed the roar of the tiger until they found Kantu. _"Looks like we found the fire border, your majesty." Alright then. Let's go._ She mounted his back then waited for Orochimaru to get on. When he mounted on his back, the tiger dashed out of the forest. _I hope you're waiting for me at Konoha. I'm coming, you guys!_

***********

_**Next Time!!!!!!**_

Blaze convinces the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade to let the sound ninja stay at Konoha in order to defeat the evil Dragon of Dark. Blaze suggested a temporary truce but what will happen if it doesn't help? Meanwhile, Nikita finally arrives at Konoha and meets the leaf shinobis there. To get to know everyone, Blaze suggested a non-gambling card game called ninja poker. When Nikita sleeps in the same room as the snake Sannin, Orochimaru, the lively romance starts. What would go wrong on one night of passion???? Find out on _**Chapter 11**__**: Mischievous Mishaps and Ninja Poker-The Naughty Side of Nikita Starr!**_


	11. Mischievous Side of Nikita Starr

I was on twitter and I happened to ran into the most hated character on Naruto: the one and only Orochimaru. I didn't know he had a twitter also. He wasn't all bad. Well, he treated me once. And I ran into Neji also who had become a pervert and a rapist. How sad. Of course, there were Uchiha wannabes on twitter. And yet I managed to get 75 followers but I'm following 74. _  
I like being called Lady_Dragon78 because that's what I am to people on twitter. I like the screen name. Only three more years until I get the DragonQueen80 screen name (if no one has it yet). Feel free to find me if you have a twitter account.

Again it's Lady_Dragon78 to see my tweets. See ya!

_**Chapter 11**__**: Mischievous Mishaps and Ninja Poker-The Naughty Side of Nikita Starr**_

"Absolutely not!" the Hokage yelled. "They will NOT stay here! After what they did, that won't be tolerated!" Blaze bowed her head and put her hands together. "Please, Tsunade! Their lives and our lives are at risk!" Tsunade turned away from the tiger princess. "Give me one reason I should let them stay," she said. Blaze laughed nervously. "Well, it's hard to explain really." Then the Hokage turned around hastily. "THEN NO!" Blaze pleaded again. "Come on, Tsunade. Nikita's coming here along with her tiger Kantu and…" She paused and thought about telling her. "Well, spit it out, Blaze," Tsunade urged her. The young tiger dragon was set in an awkward position. "You won't like it when I tell you that she's bringing someone else besides Kantu." "Who else she's bringing?"

(Two minutes later)

"WHAT? NIKITA'S BRINGING OROCHIMARU ALSO?" she screamed. Blaze nodded her head. "I can't believe above all people she's bringing that snake bastard Orochimaru!" "Well, face it. His life is put in danger," blaze sighed. Tsunade scoffed. "I could care less about what happens to him!"

"I could tell you the truth but it's kinda difficult to say this."

"Tell me then."

"Well, Nikita kind of…" She went over to her desk and whispered it to her ear.

"Oh god. I think I'm going to throw up. You mean…"

"Yes."

"And did it with…"

"Went all the way."

"That's just sick."

"Huh. That's exactly what Naruto said."

"How could she do it with the enemy?"

"She did it for a reason. If Nikita keep this up, she won't be used for his immortality jutsu. Get where I'm going?"

"Sort of."

"Their village has been taken over by Kintara's army and they are going to kill us if we don't work together."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Form a temporary truce for all I care. After that, you can go back to being archenemies."

"Inconsiderate yet formidable. I like it. I guess we can go for it."

Blaze jumped up and down with joy. "Oh thank you, Fifth lady Hokage!" Then she ran out of the office.

"That girl…she's like a female version of Naruto but without the sexy jutsu," she smiled.

Temari, Kiba, and Nasake dragged the sleeping Uchiha towards the front of the Hokage. "Well, what do we have here?" she said. Then they slowly eased the body to the floor. "This is Sasuke. Blaze caught him off guard with her fan," Temari explained. "He fell asleep when he touched her fan." Tsunade was impressed about Blaze's attempt. "I can see that. So this is the same ninja who left the village?" Nasake and Kiba looked at Temari and shrugged. "Yes it is, Lady Hokage. Now we finally have the Uchiha back after two and a half years of searching." Nasake remembered that the right-handed fan his sister used was transient and lasts for only ten minutes. "Um, Lady Hokage? I think we should move this along because the effect will wear off any minute now." Tsunade excused them and tried to think of a way of keeping Sasuke from moving when he wakes up.

Sakura waited outside the gate for Nikita to come. _"Nikita sure sounds like a nice girl to hang around. I wonder what she's like. Maybe she's pretty like Lady Tsunade."_ The kunoichi waited and waited hoping she will come. "Sakura, are you still waiting for Nikita?" Blaze was behind her and startled her. "Oh! Blaze! What are you doing here?" she asked. The tiger princess placed her hand on her shoulder. "Nikita will come. Just be patient, okay? In the meantime, let's go to Anko's place." Sakura nodded and walked with Blaze. When the arrived at Anko's place they saw her usual friends Naruto, Temari, Ino, Kiba, and Anko. "Well what should we do to pass the time?" Ino asked. Blaze didn't think of the idea of doing something. She thought of the perfect idea: a card game. "How about playing a card game?" she asked everyone. "What's it called?" Naruto asked. The tiger princess hasn't thought of the name of the card name yet. Then she made the name up. "It's called…NINJA POKER!" she said with glee. Everyone spark with wonder. "How does it go?" Kiba asked. Blaze snickered while her hand was covering her mouth. "It's like poker, but with using ninja tools as money." Anko sighed and scowled at her. "Why can't you use money instead of ninja tools?" The young tiger dragon darted her head at the elite ninja. "Almost everyone here is underage and can't gamble. Duh."

"Still, it's stupid. There's no fun in it."

"Uh, yeah it is. The person who wins gets to keep the weapons."

"It's…stupid." -_-

"Awww, c'mon Anko. It'll be fun. Nikita will be here in a while." ^_^

"Okay. But until she comes back. Then I'm hitting the shower and getting to bed. I've got a mission first thing in the morning."

Blaze pulled out the playing cards and gave everyone five cards. "Okay. Here are the rules: you can give back the unwanted cards in your hand for new cards. You cannot show anyone your hand or swap hands. The person who has the highest hand wins." The players held the cards up to their faces and looked at their hands. "Place in your bets," Blaze urged. Naruto placed five kunai, eight shuriken stars, and three paper bombs in the center of the table. After they made their bets, they glanced at each other. They laid down their hand and called out. Sakura had the highest hand. "Dammit!" Blaze cursed out. "Man who the hell did Sakura get a high hand?" Anko said. Then everyone heard a voice. "Hi everybody! I'm here!" They turned around and saw Nikita. Blaze burst with joy and hugged her. "NIKITA!" Naruto stared at her being amazed of her beauty. The kunoichi looked at him and hit his head. "Oh yeah I forgot, wasn't you brining Orochimaru also?" Nasake asked. Temari, Kiba, and Ino left swiftly worried that Sakura would lose her temper. Nikita laughed. "Don't worry; he's not coming here now. He'll be here in a little while." The blonde shinobi ran up to her and shook her hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura pushed him out of the way. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you." "Nikita Starr. The Dragon Princess of the Forest Realm." "Wow!" they both exclaimed. "Okay, you two. Leave the house now. You can get to know her tomorrow," Blaze sighed. She closed the door behind them and quickly went up to the half dragon. "So how's it going between the two of you?" Nikita blushes a little. "Well, we had some experiences along the way." Blaze didn't know what she meant by that.

Anko assigned everyone to the guestroom. Blaze shared rooms with Kabuto because she gets lonely. Nasake doesn't trust Denn on his own so he shared rooms with him. Nikita had the room to herself. Denn complained that she was the only one to have no one sharing a room with her. Anko doubted him. After they went to their rooms, Anko called Nikita over. "It's an honor to meet a young princess like you before. I heard you-know-who made out with you back at the sound village." Nikita became embarrassed. _How did she know? Blaze must've told her the whole thing!_ "Whaddya mean by that?" she sheepishly laughed. "Don't worry, Nikita. I know about it. Blaze hasn't told me yet." The dragon princess sighed in relief. She headed upstairs and went into her assigned room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the door with her eyes shut. When she reopened them, she gasped in shock. Orochimaru was standing next to the window smiling. "Don't…do that! That creep the heck out of me!" she gasped. Nikita took short breaths. "Aren't you happy to see me? I waited like you told me to," the Sannin said. Nikita almost became annoyed about this Sannin. His appearance was different from before. He was wearing the uniform from ten years ago. She started to become more attracted to him than before. "Um, I'll be right back." She dashed out of the room. She went to the kitchen and splashed her face with water. "Oh my god. I'm more attracted to him than ever." She sat on a chair and sighed. "Nikita!" Sakura peered through the window. "Sakura, what are you doing here? It's late," Nikita said. "I forgot to get the ninja tools I've won." The kunoichi went inside and picked up the ninja tools on the table. "I've heard that you and Orochimaru are going out." The dragon princess felt like collapsing. "What? I don't know what you're talking about! O_O" Then they heard footsteps. "Sakura, hide! You shouldn't be here!" Nikita commanded. Sakura hid behind a closet to conceal herself. Nikita tripped over a chair while she was running. "Are you all right, my darling?" Nikita looked up and saw Orochimaru gazing at her. "Um, it's nothing really," she replied. The Sannin helped her up then she almost fell on him. Sakura peeked through the closet opening and saw what was going on. She knew what she said earlier was true. Nikita is really in love with Orochimaru. "I think we should go back into the room and do a little caressing," the Sannin said. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the guestroom. Sakura poked her head out of the closet. "What's going on? Are you gonna do it?" she whispered. "Sakura! Get out! I can't tell you now!" the half angel mouthed the words to avoid letting Orochimaru hearing her. The kunoichi carefully sneaked out of the closet then tiptoed across the floor. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked loudly. She shushed him then she quickly went outside. "I think Nikita's going to do it with you-know-who." Naruto gasped softly. "We should tell Blaze and Nasake."

"No, Naruto. Anyone but Nasake. He'll go crazy if he knows about this. It's better if we tell Denn."

"Why not? Nasake understands Nikita better than anyone else."

"And how should you know about that?"

Naruto grumbled. "Nasake told me about Nikita. I'm very sure."

"Come on! Let's find them!"

"Nasake and Blaze?"

"No! Blaze and Denn!"

"Okay," the shinobi said glumly.

Tsunade watched outside the office window while she did the paper work. _"Damn this paper work. Why can't I get at least a moment to myself? Relax a little. Go on a vacation."_ Three leaf Jonins reported an animal attack at the main gate. The Hokage sighed and went with them. When she got there, she saw five Jonins and two Chunnins slashed, mauled, and ripped to pieces. "What the hell? What could have done this?" she said to herself. "This might've happened at least eight hours ago. The size of the scratch marks is too abnormal to be a wolf," one of the Jonin said. "My guess is a certain demon did this. Do you know anything about this, lady Hokage?" Tsunade observed the scratches from the bodies. "Find Anko and Nasake. They might know what did this," she ordered. The Jonins disappeared in smoke. _"I have a bad feeling about this. It's either a what…or a who."_

Anko and Nasake were on their way to her house carrying groceries. "Thank you so much for helping me with my groceries," she said happily. Nasake struggled holding on to the bags. "Sure, no problem," he strained. The elite ninja looked back at him and smiled. "Say, do you want to get a drink afterwards?"

"Hm, you mean drinking sake? No thank you. I like to keep myself healthy as possible."

"Can't you get loose once in a while?"

"Not for a minute."

"Wow. Your sister's right; you are lame."

"Say what? I'm not lame!"

"Yeah. She also told me that you're a sissy girl."

"That little—I'll show her!"

"_Blaze is right. He is gullible."_

A leaf Jonin appeared in front of them. "Anko, Nasake. There has been an attack near the main gate. Lady Hokage needs your assistance." Anko and Nasake were shocked. "I think it's one of the demons you're sister mentioned," she said. He dropped the groceries and dashed. "Wait! What about my groceries?" He stopped and turned around. Then he summoned his wolves to get the bags for her. "Take them to her house and put them in the kitchen," he commanded. "Then return to the main gate." The wolves obeyed and took off. "Wow, Nasake. You're good," the kunoichi said.

When they arrived, Tsunade stayed in the same spot waiting for them. They saw the corpses of five Jonin ninjas and two Chunnins. "What happened here?" Nasake asked. "That's what I want to know," Tsunade spoke out. Nasake went to one of the corpses and observed the scratch marks left on the body. He knew Denn wouldn't do this unless it was mating season. His wolves were too loyal to attack and they couldn't rip the limbs off that easily. He quickly came to a conclusion. "I think a demon did this." Anko and the fifth Hokage became shocked. "Not just any demon, this is a werewolf we're dealing with." "Werewolves?" Anko quivered. Tsunade knew it was a demon but a werewolf? Werewolves never existed in the land of fire. Nasake continued. "The Dragon of Dark sent out a demon werewolf, eh? I guess they're giving us a warning." He touched the scratched mark. "Dantu is respectful enough to leave them alone but he'll lose control under a full moon. So a half werewolf did this due to the orders given by Dekun. He's trying to take out the guards so we won't have enough forces around the village. Very clever yet sloppy." Tsunade couldn't help asking Nasake who was the half werewolf. She felt like she knew less than Anko did. "Tatsu is a half werewolf who uses to be on the side of good. But something happened and he became a rouge. He thinks he's a beast but how he thinks makes him human. The only part of him that'll ever be human." His wolves came back from their errands and barked. He asked one of the wolves to sniff the clothing. Then the wolf tore a piece of the clothing for the other wolves to sniff. The leader growled in a talking tone. "So it is Tatsu that did this. Scout the area; find any suspicion," he commanded. All the wolves left and started sniffing around one area to another. "How do you know all this?" the Hokage asked. The tiger dragon chuckled softly. "Let's just say I'm not from around here."

Nikita lay across the bed waiting for Orochimaru for six minutes. She senses that her friends needed her assistance. _Aw darn. With the mate here, how am I going to get out of here?_ The half angel got up and hid herself in the closet when she heard his footsteps. She peeked out of the opening and saw the snake Sannin go through the door. He glanced around the room thinking where Nikita ran off to. The dragon princess's heart races praying that he wouldn't find her. Her breath stifled when he walked passed the closet. She waited until he left. Nikita came out of her hiding place and sighed in relief. She tipped-toed across the floor and carefully twisted the knob on the door. She slowly opened the door to avoid making any noise. Nikita glanced out the door and happen to find the Sannin behind the door. Quickly, she closed the door but he pushed it open. She ran to a nearby window and opened it. She tried to climb out of it but the Sannin grabbed her legs and pulled her back in. She cried out and protested. He settled her on the bed and held her arms down. She couldn't move and she didn't try to. His eyes were staring into hers. "Are you afraid of me Nikita?" he whispered. "That you think I'll hurt you? I won't let any get between us." His lips pressed against hers. He released her arms and glided his hand around her waist. Nikita never felt this type of connection before. "Before we get started, can you remove you necklace?" he asked. She gripped onto the necklace Nasake told her to NEVER remove under any circumstances given. The last time she tried to remove it, Nasake went berserk and tackled her down. But screw him; he's not here to do anything about it. Nikita sat up and took the Necklace off. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nikita nervously asked. "I'm certain about it, my little kitten," he said.

Important Update!

Sorry to interrupt the story but as so you know, there will be inappropriate "things" going on beyond this so it's not too late to skip this section. So if you're a serious Naruto fan, do NOT go beyond this section for you will be offended.

Also in the past month, there are over a 100 hits on this story! Though no reviews. Please leave a review; I hate reminding my fans to compliment my story for crying out loud. Thanks for making this story popular! Keep it up you guys!

-Lady_Dragon78

P.S.-If you want to e-mail me, it's ladydragon780

To see my latest tweets on twitter (if you have one) it's twitter/neko_dragon14

Now back to our Ninja Out! Story. Hopefully, some of you turned back.

Nikita was focus on Orochimaru for a moment then thought about the necklace. She set the necklace on the side of the bed. She felt him kissing on her neck on the tender spot Spellfire tried to consume for her eternal blood. The Sannin felt the warmth traveling on her slender body. The very same one at the sound village. What was it? Her body heat was higher than normal; nearly animal-like. He reached for another kiss. The lust became to build inconsistently more than Nikita can take. Orochimaru slowly slid her shirt for her body and took her pants off from the waist. "What are you waiting for, you snake?" the half angel said. "Are you going to toy with me all night?" Then he forced her to lay flat on the bed while he took his jacket off. He can feel ravenous hunger for lust, passion…and for Nikita's gorgeous body of hers. The dragon princess can feel it too. The passion between them is pulling them closer to the point where they lose control. The Sannin gripped his arms around her back. Nikita's eyes changed once again but it's not just that now. As she pressed his lips against his chest, the half angel experienced changes that she couldn't feel. An animalistic pulse ran throughout her body. At the time, he went down further. "Oh, Orochimaru!" she moaned. Suddenly, the dragon princess turned him over and ripped his shirt off. Holy crap.  
She started to grow cat-like fangs. She panted hard and loudly. "This is getting interesting," the Sannin said. He flipped her over on her back again. He wanted to taste her once more. Her licked her neck and then came for her sweet kisses. His tongue went past her lips longing to satisfy him. Now he be came more animal like than ever. Damn that arrogant snake. Nikita wrapped her arms around his neck. After that, Orochimaru kissed and licked her chest. She moaned and screamed out his name. Her hands cupped his head. He slid his hands down her back with passion. Horrifyingly, her scream mixed in with a dragon roar loud and long. Soon, it echoed though Konoha.

Naruto and Sakura stopped running to hear the mysterious and frightening roar. "Did you hear that, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Yeah," Naruto replied. "Nikita went to second base." Sakura landed a punch on his head. "That not what I meant!" she scolded. She still can hear the spine-chilling roar. "I have a bad feeling about this. We should hurry it up and find Blaze and Denn. There's no telling what's happening." Naruto stepped in. "That and…NIKITA AND THAT SNAKE BASTARD DEFILING ANKO'S GUESTROOM!"

Tsunade felt a chill though her spine after she heard the horrific roar. "Lady Tsunade!" her assistance shouted out. She ran up to her with Tsunade's pet pig Tonton. "What's going on? What happened?" The Hokage turned around and glanced at her face. "I'm not sure. Shizune, find Blaze Taylor pronto! She'll be able to explain this." "Yes, milady!" Shizune obeyed. She disappeared from her sight. Tsunade knew partially what was going on. But she had a strange feeling about Nikita. The Hokage then found out something disturbing. _"Wait; now I get what's going on."_ She smiled. _ "So Orochimaru has finally returned to Konoha. And with Nikita. I wonder if Blaze is right about this."_

(The Next Morning)

Nikita slept soundly on the snake Sannin's chest. She couldn't help he was so warm now because of her…or it might be the covers. The arousal made her weary from late night but fully satisfied. She got up with nothing but panties on and searched for her under clothes. After that, she drowsily went to the restroom to wash her face. She could feel something's changed about her but what? As she staggered to the sink, she reached for a wash cloth and dampened it. The half angel found some soap and lathered the wash cloth. She bent down over the sink and rubbed the cloth against her scrubbing the dirt and oil away. She moved on to the rinsing part. Some of the water splashed on her face but felt her ear twitch. Twitch? How can her ears twitch? Then as she dried her face with a towel something did happen to her. A tail mysteriously went over to the side. The tail is like a tiger dragon's tail but two and a half inches slimmer. A normal dragon tail is five inches thick. Nikita pulled the tail and see where it came from. She felt something pulled her. She ran her finger alone the tail bone to her lower back. Then she heard a ninja arguing with another. When did she start having the ability to her from a distance? The dragon princess placed her hand at the crown of the head. The ears twitched again. She used her other hand to feel her head until she felt two unusual cat ears evenly spaced. They were also like a tiger dragon's ear but slightly cat-like. She panicked and glanced around to find a mirror. She looked into the reflection and saw herself having tiger dragon ears. Nikita screamed in horror.

Nasake, Blaze, Denn, and Anko woke up and heard Nikita scream. They rushed to the restroom to see what happened. See wasn't in there. Nasake spotted a tail poking out of the closet. "Nikita?" he called out. Then they heard her shout, "Go away!" Blaze sighed. "Nikita come out where we can see you." Then they listened to her quiet sobbing. She slowly came out of the closet and revealed her presence. They couldn't believe what they're seeing. "Just as we feared, Nikita's…in dragon beast mode!" Nasake pointed out.

Nikita stood in the living room still in tears. "How did this happen? She was alone at the time," Denn stated. Blaze knew about something they didn't. "Well, when Nikita came here she did say that Orochimaru is coming here later on in the evening." The dragons and the elite ninja glared at the tiger princess. "And you waited until now to tell us?" Nasake growled. Anko looked at Nikita and noticed that she doesn't have her necklace on. "I think I know what happened," she said. "You see, when Orochimaru arrive in Konoha he snuck around to see her. Not only that, he spent the night with her which explains her kitty-cat form now." Blaze gasped in shock. "In other words, he slept with her." Nikita became frustrated. "What am I going to do? I look like a…a…a…" "A goddamn freak?" Blaze finished her sentence. "Right!" Nikita sobbed. "What am I going to do? I can't be seen like this, especially Orochimaru." Denn shrugged as he looked at Blaze. "I think that he'll love you just the way you are," the young tiger dragon said. "I mean you are a sexy freak and he's…I'm not so sure about. But the point is there's nothing to be ashamed about." Then blaze snickered. "Think of it this way: now you can spank his naughty ass with you tail." Denn and Nasake loomed over Blaze. "Not…helping," they said together. Anko smiled like there's not a care in the world. "Nikita's not use to this. We'll cover up until she's used to walking around in her new form."

_**Next Time!**_

Nikita went to Dragon Beast Mode that's also known as Half-Dragon in human terms. She hidden her new self from everyone and strayed from the village. When she meets the deadly dragon warrior Tatsu from the Dragon of Dark, Orochimaru steps in and saves her. What will happen if he saw Nikita as a half dragon? Will he deny her or accept her for who and what she is now? Find out on _**Chapter 12**__**: A Concealed Half-Dragon**_!

I am proud to announce that after many months of waiting I have finally finished chapter 11! Because of my twitter quiz, I have over 100 followers! I can't believe I wrote twelve pages. That's a little…long. And sorry if the sex part is isn't very explicit as it should. I'm not good with the romance parts. Plus, this story is rated T for teen so I can't go all out on it. Sorry. Seriously, check out the profile to see my twitter page. If you want to get the latest chapter, add my story to story alert or add it to favorites. Heck, show it to your friends! Just make sure you ask them if they're Naruto fans.

See ya and dragon up!


	12. A Concealed Half Dragon

Thanks to the romance novel I finished reading, Coyote's Mate, it helped me a bit. Okay I should get to the story now. I'll continue at the end of the chapter.

_**Chapter 12**__**: A Concealed Half-Dragon**_

Blaze went through Anko's closet to find Nikita a new outfit that suits her new form. "Blaze…why are you going through my closet?" Anko asked. Blaze found one shirt after another. "Since Nikita's a half dragon, we can't have her walking around in her old outfit. It's tacky." Anko puzzled at the term Blaze used. Blaze sighed loudly. "It's the logic, or human, term for dragon beast mode." She found a dark green strapless shirt. "Ah, this should do." She set it down on the bed. Anko scoffed. "That's my high school shirt." Blaze found a simple pair of pants; a dark wash jeans that are stretchable. The matchmaker set aside the shirt. "Perfect combination. Nikita would love it." Blaze picked up the shirt and the jeans and brought it downstairs. Nikita went up to her. Blaze dropped the clothes on the couch. The dragon princess saw her new clothes and was delighted. She took off her clothes and tried on Anko's old clothes. It suited her nicely. "Thank you, Blaze. I had a feeling that I would need a new outfit," Nikita said. The tiger princess grinned and laughed. "Do you have a cowl I can use?" Nikita asked. "I'm still not used to it. My new form I mean." Anko pondered for a moment. "I think I had one from my last mission."

Nikita strolled through the village with a black cowl and a big hood over her head. Many people were staring at her making her uncomfortable. _This would've been more relaxing if so many people weren't gawking at me._ Then she decided to go outside Konoha to slack off a bit. The dragon princess quickened her pace. She happened to ran into Tsunade's assistance. "Huh? Are you…? The…?" Nikita didn't have time for nonsense. She moved aside and continued walking. "Wait! Lady Tsunade needs to speak to you!" she said as she grabbed her arm. Shizune saw the corner of the hood. What is she hiding within the cowl? Who is this girl? Shizune became curious and came closer to her face. She could see part of her dragon ear. Nikita noticed right away and darted away from her. _"What is she? Does lady Tsunade knows about this?"_

When Nikita went out of Konoha, she saw a nearby forest. She pulled her hood back and looked up. Since she's a half dragon, she wanted to explore more about her new form. She lifted her hands and grew sharp, dragon-like claws. The dragon princess jumped onto the tree elatedly attached to it and started to climb. It was uneasy at first but she got used to it instantly. She liked her capabilities but wasn't ready for her to be revealed among Konohagakure. Her ears twitched which started to annoy her. The half dragon leaped off the tree and strolled deeper into the forest. Lurking within the thicket, an unsuspecting werewolf stalks a former half angel. "What? This is the same brat who killed Spellfire? She looked different from four years ago." His comlink beeped on his ear. He pressed on it to answer. "What now? I'm busy," he snapped. "How dare you talk back to your leader like that? Did you pin-point Nikita's location?" Dekun yelled in the comlink. He scratched his neck nervously. "Sorry, master. I didn't know it was you that time. Ganguruu played on the comlink." He heard Dekun growled. "Just make sure you asked next time, you dumbass!" The dragon leader sighed. "Remember, Tatsu: we need the girl alive for bait. Orochimaru is infatuated with her who makes him more dangerous so don't do anything stupid."

"I can take on a Sannin. I'm a half werewolf; what's the worst that can happen?"

"Based on what Kintara described, he's a lot stronger than a werewolf. Are you sure you want to fight a full-scaled battle with the person who can take on a junjuriki AND a Hokage?"

"…..no I don't."

"Wise choice, Tatsu. We can't afford to lose a dragon warrior. Good luck."

The half werewolf pressed on the comlink to end conversation. He persistently glared at the half dragon to observe her movement. His mind drifted when he thought of his student, Sara. She liked to make clothes just like Nikita and loved dancing. He would always take her to the ballroom and learn to tango and some Brazilian dances. That's when he fell in love with her. Sara's personality, her talent, her luscious body, everything he can think of. Those traits are similar to Nikita, well except the dancing part. God, he missed her so much. He wanted to hold her again but she was gone…from his life, killed by a western dragon and feasted upon. That part angered him; a wild dragon that killed the only person he loved. He didn't want to suffer because he failed Jorakol and the celestial gods. He left the Dragon of Light and the comforting Forest SafeHaven village to join the dangerous Lava Realm and the wicked Dragon of Dark. He felt he only he part of his life. What part is he missing? What was the main reason he was sent here?

"What? She left?" the Hokage shouted. Shizune looked glumly. "She didn't want to come with me for some reason." Tsunade got up and looked out the window. She knew finding Nikita would be hard and frustrating because she blends in easily. "Should I arrange a Jonin squad to find her?" her assistant asked. Tsunade glanced at her and smiled. "There's no need for that. I'll go myself." She sat back down in the chair. "You're excused, Shizune," she said. Shizune left the office without a doubt. Tsunade scratched off the numbers off a lotto ticket with a coin. The numbers on the ticket weren't a winner. She was discouraged. "GODDAMMIT! I LOST AGAIN! THIS LOTTO TICKET CAN KISS MY ASS!"

Anko and Blaze sat down and chattered about girl stuff. "So, how's did you meet Kabuto?" Anko asked in a giddy way. Blaze giggled and clapped her hands. "So I was like walking in the forest of death and then I was attacked by another ninja. I used one of my kunai fans to ward him off but he deflected my poisoned kunais. I was going to like die. But then Kabuto saves me. He had eyes of an angel. He was like super hot." "Get out, really?" Anko gasped. "I did have a crush on him in high school but was a mega jerk to me." The young tiger dragon gasped deeply. "No freakin' way." The elite ninja laughed. "Then after a couple of months when I was under hypnosis by Orochimaru, I used to go out with him." Blaze sat still in shock. "No seriously, during my training we would make out." Blaze grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragged her close to her face. "Are you insane? If Nikita finds out, she'll go dragon on your ass!" the dragon kunoichi shouted. "And trust me; you won't like it when she's mad. She can take down a western dragon in one blow." She released her grasp. "For now, Nikita's wandering around outside the village so people won't gawk at her. We can't let Orochimaru know that she's a half dragon." "Let me know what?" They turned around and saw the Sannin behind them. Anko laughed awkwardly. "Nothing that you would like to hear." Nasake barged through the door. "You guys! We found where Tatsu is! He's in the forest near Konoha where Nikita is!" The matchmaker turned hastily giving him an awkward look. Anko sighed at him. The tiger dragon then noticed Orochimaru standing in the room. Silence filled the air. The snake Sannin stood still then disappeared. Nasake scratched his head. "I messed up, did I?" he asked. "Damn straight you did," the kunoichis said in a flat tone.

Nikita strayed away from Konoha. She still wasn't ready to return yet. She felt ignorant for what she did. If only she kept in on, she wouldn't look like this. Her dragon ears twitched again; this time she heard an enemy close by. Suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes. A faded-blue werewolf with a white under coat appeared and roared. "Tatsu!" she said aloud. Tatsu laughed sinisterly showing his sharp teeth. "Nikita Starr, we meet again. I hope you and your friends saw my kills at the main gate." Nikita starred blankly at him. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen them." His eyes widen in grief. _"Whoops. I forgot Nikita wasn't there." _He shook his head hard. "It doesn't matter now! What matters now is capturing you." Then the dragon warrior noticed her eyes changed; permanent tiger dragon eyes. Is this girl merely human? He came closer to her. "What are you hiding under that cowl?" he growled. The dragon princess panted fearfully. She stepped back from him. "I smell…dragon blood and…human blood," he said. "You not purely human. You're a…half breed." She gasped. _How did he know? The cowl hid part of my features._ Tatsu chuckled. "I'll see your true form when I tear that cowl apart!" He raised his hand in the air that has five deadly claws. The half dragon turned away from his claws and closed her eyes tightly. The dragon warrior's claws didn't slash her nor did she feel pain. When she reopened her eyes, Orochimaru stood in front of her holding the claws of Tatsu. _Orochimaru! He came here to save me._ The half werewolf yanked his hand from the Sannin. "You must be the legendary snake Sannin Orochimaru. I didn't expect you to be here. Oh well. At least it'll make my job easier once I capture you!" He gathered much of the crystallized energy and formed into a whip from his wrist. "Shard whip!" he yelled as he lashed it at the Sannin. He moved out of the way and Nikita ducked down laying flat on the ground. The whip struck the tree behind her and started to fall over. She tumbled out of the way before the tree landed on her. The tip of her tail poked out of the cowl. She quickly covered it completely. Tatsu leaped into the air and landed a blow on the ground causing it to split vertically. Orochimaru almost lost his balance and jumped towards the dragon warrior. Snakes came out of his sleeves and wrapped around the half werewolf. On of the snakes bit the neck. Then he evaporated into thin air. "A substitution!" he hissed as the snake went back up his sleeves. The real Tatsu sprinted towards the dragon princess and slashed her cowl. The cowl she had on fell down and exposed her half dragon form. Both Tatsu and Orochimaru were shocked. Nikita felt despair as they stared. Tears ran down her face. He grasped her collar. "I knew it! You were a half breed! Not only that, you became a half dragon because of the Sannin." Tatsu growled at her fiercely. "Dekun would be pleased. When he finds out that Nikita turned into a half dragon, he'll extract her blood for eternal youth." Nikita scratched his wrist deep into his flesh. He released her from his grasp and roar loudly. "You half breed bitch!" he roared. Then the dragon warrior felt air squeezing out of his lungs. He became aware of a boa around his waist. The boa then slithered over his arms and tightened. The snake Sannin picked up Nikita cowl and hand it to her. "This isn't over, you mortals! I will return for vengeance! The next time we cross paths, I won't be alone!" the half werewolf growled. Then he disappeared in smoke. The boa fell on the ground and slithered to its master.

Nikita leaned against a tree. She had the cowl on and the hood over head like last time. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" she said. Orochimaru felt her soft tail and the thick fur tip. This was unusual to him. He never saw her like this before. "I know what you're thinking: I look like a demon," she burst into tears. "That's not what I think of you. You still look the same girl I loved," the Sannin said. "I don't care what you look like; I still think you're beautiful." Nikita's eyes meet his and shuddered. "You mean it?" she whispered. The half dragon felt his arm around her waist. "I won't lie to you, Nikita. Ever." His hand cupped her head and gave her a heartfelt kiss. He pulled her hood off slowly and saw her dragon ears. It didn't matter to him now. Not ever.

_**Next Time!**_

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kabuto sees Nikita's new look as a half dragon. Anko wouldn't fess up about her past to Nikita no thanks to Blaze. To go to the extremes, Blaze places a picture of Anko in sexy lingerie in Nikita's guestroom. Heartbroken, she goes to Orochimaru and fought it out. In the sideline, Blaze, Naruto, Kabuto, and Kakashi make bets while the couple fights. Shocked, she learned about his past with Anko. Can Nikita get over it and make up or will she break up with the Sannin and risk being used for the immortality jutsu? How far can Nikita go to find the truth? Find out on _**Chapter 13**__**: Beware the Jealous Tiger**_!

Okay, now I can tell you. The romance novel, Coyote's Mate by Lora Leigh, was the hottest book I've ever read. The setting, the sex, makes me feel like I want to f*** a wolf. Excuse my language please. Anyway, the dynamic characters were awesome and sometimes hilarious. My favorite character is Ashley. She acts like a common teenage girl on television. Well, that's all I can say.


	13. Beware the Jealous Tiger!

Flawless victory!!! I completed two chapters in one day…er, two days maybe. Here's a description of Nikita Starr:

**Personal Information**

Nikita Starr is an ex-catholic student at Nagoya High. She is a shy yet ill-tempered person to hang around if nothing's bothering her. Nikita lives alone and takes care of herself. She had a secret ancient heritage of celestial tiger dragons she never knew. Nikita likes hanging out with her dragon friends, Nasakebukari Taylor, Blaze Taylor, and Dennakunn Spear. Although she's now a Buddhist, she still gets teased because she's the youngest of the class. With her friends looking out for her, nothing can put her down. Four years later, she became a half dragon. The effects are irreversible so some of her abilities are either lost or lock out. Now she is a ninja in training and a half dragon minor.

**************

_**Chapter 13**__**: Beware the Jealous Tiger!**_

"What?! What do ya mean she isn't here??" Naruto hollered. Blaze sipped her tea. "Nikita left yesterday and haven't come back since then." Naruto stomped his foot and grumbled. "She might be with Orochimaru." Nasake came down the stairs. "What's all the racket? I'm trying to get some sleep." Then he noticed Naruto standing in the doorway. "Grandma Tsunade is coming here! She wants to talk to you guys about something important!" he said. The two tiger dragons ran upstairs to fix themselves up. The blonde shinobi heard footsteps. "Who is Tsunade?" Nikita's voice echoed through the hall. "She's a Sannin and she'll lose her temper easily," Orochimaru answered. Naruto heard her gasped. "Same as you? I bet you and her go way back." Then they headed down the stairs. "Just make sure you don't anger her too much or she'll kill you," the Sannin suggested. They stopped as they saw Naruto glaring at them. "Naruto!" she gasped. The half dragon had a tiger striped bra on and black shorts that goes up to her upper thighs. The former leaf shinobi didn't have a shirt on and only had his pants on. "Well, I see that you too made out. Nice bra, Nikita." Naruto snickered. She blushed heavily in embarrassment. The blonde shinobi saw her dragon ears and tail. "What happen to you? You look like a cosplay cat," he pointed out. Nikita started to shout. "Well, excuse me, you brat! I happen to be like this!"

"You have no right to call me a brat!"

"I'm eighteen! I have a right; a legal right!"

"I have a right, too! And I have a right to call you a slutty centerfold!"

Nikita charged at Naruto. "You are going to regret saying that!" Blaze and Nasake rushed down the stairs and held Nikita back from Naruto as far as possible. Anko came down and tried to calm everyone down. The two tiger dragons dragged the dragon princess to the room while she protested. The chaos in the house is so bad almost all the ninjas came to Anko's house and looked. Anko went outside and told them to go home.

**************

When everything settled down, Nikita and Orochimaru got dressed and sat down with Denn and Sakura. Tsunade arrived at the door and greeted everyone. Surprisingly, a familiar priestess came with the Hokage. Sakura could tell she is different because of her appearance. "Everyone this is Kamma. She came here for an important report." Tsunade left to their privacy.

"Kamma?! What are you doing here in this world?" Blaze asked. The priestess went up to the table. "As you should know, the second orb has been located." Sasuke got up. "I don't know what's going on and I have no interest of doing this." Kamma carefully pulled her hood off. "I see you are the cursed one…Sasuke." The ninjas were shocked to learn that Kamma was a dragon. "You're a…" Naruto paused. The dragon priestess sighed. "Yes I know; I am a dragon." Then she cleared her throat. "The reason I've come here is because our world is in danger. Dekun already found the spark of life so we need to find the remaining two. From what we've learned, there are six people they will need for their ritual: Naruto, the protector of destiny, Sakura, the maiden of hearts, Sasuke, the prince of serpents, Jiraiya, the mountain toad sage, Tsunade, the caretaker of life, and Orochimaru, the king of serpents. The ritual includes three orbs: spark of life, fire of spirits, and light of graves. Lucky for us, they'll head for the orbs first. But if they found them all, they'll get the six people and we'll be in big trouble. To top it off, Nikita may be needed to complete the ritual since she has the blood of eternal youth and possibly immortality." Sakura stood up in anger. "All right, exactly how does this ritual go?" she questioned.

Kamma began to explain. "First, they would summon the body of the deceased leader Spellfire. Since Orochimaru knows the forbidden jutsu of summoning the dead, the Dragon of Dark won't have to do that step. Next, the three orbs are placed around the body in order. Then, the six sacrifices are surrounding the leader evenly. The spell should be done by a shaman that knows the ancient language. The lives within the sacrifices are drained seeping into the body. When the spell is complete, the lives in the sacrifices are completely removed; even the spirit of the nine-tailed fox. Finally, the body is fully revived and it's ready to take the blood of immortality; Nikita's blood is the most vulnerable because it's not poisoned like a tiger dragon's blood. When the fangs sinks down to the tender spot of her neck, he feeds on the blood craving for it. After the ritual is completed, Spellfire is now resurrected and invincible to everything." Naruto pounded his fist on the table. "There's no way in hell I'm going to die as a sacrifice. I will live on until I become Hokage!" he protested. Sakura agreed with Naruto. "I'm not going to die either. I will show everyone in Konohagakure that I'm the best kunoichi ever!" Sasuke also agreed with Naruto. "I vowed to kill Itachi Uchiha! If the Dragon of Dark wants to pick a fight, then they'll get one!" Kamma smiled and laughed. "You all have dreams and confidence! But I didn't tell you where the fire of spirits is!" Naruto sheepishly laughed and sat down. "Right then; to the point. The orb is located in the land of the rivers. Hopefully, you know where it is. The fire of spirits is hidden beside the river but its deep within the river." Denn got up and sighed. "Look, lady. You're not making any sense at all." Nikita growled and pulled him down. "What she means is the fire of spirits is in an underwater cave in the river." The space dragon fully understands what she meant now. The priestess got up and stretched. "That's all the info I can give you. I'll give you more updates when the oracle pool shows us anything." Then she disappeared in the form of water vapor.

***************

Anko strolled toward her house from her mission tired. "Yo, Anko!" Blaze whispered. Anko saw her in an alley and followed her."What is it?" the kunoichi asked. "You have to tell her before she gets hurt." Blaze said. The elite ninja narrowed her eyes at her. "I can't just tell her 'hey Nikita. I used to date Orochimaru when I was put under hypnosis.' She'll kill me and tear me apart!" The matchmaker placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Anko. If she tries to kill you, I'll stop her." Anko felt relieved when she said it.

(Next Day)

Blaze woke up and quickly got out of bed. She snuck into Anko's room to find one of the pictures she had. She looked through the photo album and found a picture on Anko in lingerie that said "For you my love, Orochimaru." The tiger princess smiled haughtily. _"If Anko won't tell her, then I'll slip some evidence into her room." _She tip-toed across the room to the door. Blaze ran down the hall and waited for Nikita to leave the room. She hastily placed the picture on the pillow and ran back out. Nikita returned to the guestroom to find her sword. She looked on the pillow and saw a picture of Anko that was meant for Orochimaru. Nikita became angered and stormed out of the room. Blaze watched her storm out of the house angrily. She snickered. _"Let the fun begin."_

Nikita knew Orochimaru never stayed in Konoha so she went outside the village. The Sannin appeared behind her. The half dragon heard him coming. She turned around and slapped him with enough force. "You liar!" she screamed. "Why didn't you tell me you dated someone before me?!" He cupped the bruise on his face. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. She took out a picture of Anko and showed it to him. He was shocked as he stared at the picture of Anko in lingerie. Blaze watched from the sidelines far from them to see her. She sipped her tea she brought from the house. She laughed when she saw Nikita slapped the Sannin again. "What are you looking at?" Naruto appeared from the branch and jumped to the branch Blaze was on. "Oh, just looking at the reality version of Cheaters," she pointed. Naruto gasped in awe. "That show on G4? Me and Sakura loved that show!" he said. He sat down next to Blaze and watched them fight and argue. Five minutes passed and Nikita and Orochimaru were still arguing. "Eight bucks if she'll slap him again," the young tiger dragon said. The leaf shinobi glanced in his wallet. "Five says he'll try to kiss her again." The ninjas closely observed the two couples. As Naruto predicted, the snake Sannin tried to kiss her but she pushed him away. "Yes! You owe me five dollars, Miss Jonin!" he laughed. "Damn," Blaze cursed. She gave him five dollars as a withdraw bet. The jinjuriki stuffed the money to his wallet. "What are you two doing?" Kabuto appeared beside the Jonin. "Watching Nikita having a fight. Kinda like Cheaters and the Jerry Springer show combined," Naruto answered. Kabuto sat down on the branch next to his girlfriend. "Well, this is better than doing nothing," he yawned. The young tiger dragon offered the two ninjas tea and dango. Naruto picked up a dango stick. The medical ninja took a cup of tea. "Hey look, you guys!" she pointed to the white-haired shinobi. Naruto knew who that ninja was. "It's Pervy Sage! What's he doing here?" he said. "Man! Jiraiya is going to ruin everything!" the tiger princess complained. Jiraiya went up to Nikita in a perverted way. He looked down at her chest. "Wrong move, Pervy Sage," Naruto spoke under his breath. Then they saw the half dragon kick him across the face and threw him a good two hundred yards. "Oooooh, damn!" she laughed. "The perverted sage has met the dragon rage!" The blonde shinobi hive-fived Blaze. "He…got…served!" Kabuto added.

Then Kakashi appeared nearby from his mission. "Blaze, Naruto, Kabuto; should I as what are you three are up to?" the Jonin asked. The ninjas turned to Kakashi. "We're watching lord Orochimaru fight with Nikita," the medical ninja replied. Kakashi sighed with grief. "Why is it peopling like you always instigating on other people's privacy?" Then he catches sight of Nikita landing a punch on Orochimaru twice. The Jonin sat down on the branch. "I thought _you_ didn't want to instigate," Blaze mocked as she glared. The white-haired shinobi laughed at what she said. "I'm avoiding the Hokage's errands for once. I'm going to take a break for a while." Naruto, Blaze, and Kabuto stared at him awkwardly. "What? I used to watch Cheaters. At least something came good out of this mission."

"Why, Orochimaru?" Nikita sobbed. "What do you like about Anko anyway?" She covered her face with her hands. "Absolutely nothing. The only thing I liked about her was the sexual desires she had," he said. "Everything else was a total disaster every time I came on to her."

{From the sidelines} "Wow, I didn't know Orochimaru was such a horny bastard," Naruto said. Blaze hit him upside the head. "Shut up! I want to hear what they're saying," she hissed. Kakashi laughed again. "I guess he was trying to woo Anko when she was in her late teens. How patronizing for an enemy."

"So that's was you like about her? The way she fulfill every sexual desire you had?" she huffed. The Sannin tried to convince her again. "That's before. The only girl I want is you, Nikita." She didn't buy it. The half dragon walked away from him. "You got to believe me! I hypnotized her just to steal her virginity!" he shouted to her. She halted her pace and flattened her dragon ears. "If you liked her so much just to have sex with her…" the dragon princess said coldly. She paused for a moment then sharply turned her head. "Why don't you stick your tongue down her throat instead of mine?!"

{From the sidelines} "Aw-ho-ho!" the ninjas laughed. "The irony!" Blaze said. Naruto ate a couple of dangos and hooted. "She fried his life!" Nothing can get any better than watching a fight from the sidelines. Then they saw Orochimaru chase after her. "Ooh, ooh, I bet ten dollars that she'll punch him," the young tiger dragon snickered. The other ninjas betted on the same thing. "Okay…ten says she make him go fifteen meters."

Naruto: "Twelve on ten meters."

Kabuto: "Twenty-five on five meters."

Kakashi: "I'm guessing…thirty on forty meters."

Blaze: "Ha! Nikita may be strong but she's not strong enough to make that douche go forty."

After a good ten minute wait, Nikita landed a hard blow on his chest as they predicted. She wasn't very easy to convince. They're eyes were fixed on the snake Sannin to see how far she punched him. "Come on, fifteen!" Blaze said in a giddy way. "One…two…three…four…" Kakashi counted. "Looks like your bet is out, Naruto." The jinjuriki growled in frustration. The Jonin turned to the medical ninja and chuckled. "Same as you, Kabuto." Then when the Sannin finally landed, Kakashi estimated the total meters. "And the winner is…" he paused. "Fifteen meters! Blaze is the winner!" The matchmaker whooped happily. "Gimme my ten dollars, bitches!" she commanded. The ninjas handed her ten dollars and mumbled. After watching the fight for an hour, they left to find other things to do.

Blaze returned to Anko's flat with an empty plate and teapot. As she entered, she placed the plate in the kitchen sink then the teapot on the stove. "How mad was she?" Blaze turned around and saw Anko worried. "On the scale of one to ten, I'd say…fifteen," she replied. Anko paced in circles. "Oh my god. I am so dead," the elite ninja quivered. The young tiger dragon chuckled. "Don't be such a worry wart. Nikita took it out on Orochimaru and trust me, it was funny as hell." The two ninjas heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," Blaze said politely. Tsunade went through the doorway. "Huh? Tsunade…?" she wondered. The Hokage had a serious look on her face. "You and your friends meet me at the office first thing in the morning."

***************

_**Next Time!!!!!!!!**_

Tsunade calls the group to the office for one thing…an uber S-ranked mission to the land of the rivers. The moment everyone is waiting for! The search for the fire of spirits has begun! Meanwhile at the stronghold, Dekun finds out that the ninjas are heading towards the location of the fire of spirits and sends the only known human to side with the deadly Dragon of Dark, Keir the fire mage. Who will find the orb first??!!!! Find out on _**Chapter 14**__**: The Mission Begins! The Search for the Fire of Spirits!**_

***************

Ahem. I would like to thank you for going this far to read the action everyone has been waiting on. Now I have two new stories coming soon to :

Nikita the Dragon Sannin

Spirit of the Dragon: A Half Dragon's Debut

And the trilogy story that will be posted on March 2011:

Naruto Kombat: Lethality

Naruto Kombat: Lethality 2

Naruto Kombat: Lethal Assassination

I'll explain the stories on some of the chapters if I need to since I'm too anxious to wait for it. Also, because of the idea I had while coming up with stories I'm making my first all girl forum club called the **H**.**N**.**G**.**K** Club  
(the **H**ot **N**inja **G**irls of **K**onoha Club)

Anyone is free to join my forums for any discussion. Oh, and those of you who read the part with Nikita being half naked she didn't make out with Orochimaru. That was a joke to anyone who came to that conclusion. =3P

See ya later and Dragon up!

Happy Good Friday! May the lord watch over you!


	14. The Mission Begins!

After long months of writing thirteen chapters, I am finally on the chapter with real action! For those of you who didn't like chapter 7, I'm very sorry of how it turned out and the dialogue. Now this chapter will make up all the action from chapter 7 and I'm pretty sure you'll like it.

**************

_**Chapter 14**__**: The Mission Begins! The Search for the Fire of Spirits!**_

Everyone showed up to the office waiting for Tsunade. Sasuke sharpened his kusangi sword while Naruto played Trivial Pursuit with Nasake and Sakura. Blaze cleaned her fan with a hand towel. Denn played old maid with Kabuto and lost five times. Nikita brushed her hair while avoiding the dragon ears and grooming her tail. Orochimaru wrote some things on the scroll as a list of jutsus. They were all keeping themselves occupied. Kamma reappeared in sight of everyone. "Tsunade should be arriving in a minute. We have some issues to discuss," she said firmly. In a minute, Tsunade paced through the door with Shizune behind her and everyone stopped what they were doing. She sat down in her chair and leaned back. She glimpsed at the half dragon. "What happened to her?" she asked. Nasake laughed forcefully. "Just an accident we've stumbled across. Nothing in particular really." The Hokage called Nikita to step forward to her desk. "So you're the dragon princess, Nikita Starr. The one Kamma trained?" she smiled. The half dragon nodded "yes" as an answer. "You're very gifted with your powers, especially when it comes to healing." Nikita walked away from the desk. She glared at Orochimaru as she passes him. Tsunade cleared her throat and sat up. "The reason I have called you here is because I am giving you a mission…to the land of the rivers." Naruto, Sakura and, Nikita gasped in surprise. "Why are you giving them a mission now?? Shouldn't we wait until the rest of the ninjas come back then plan a squad??" Shizune questioned. The Hokage glanced at her assistant. "We can't just set up a squad with shinobis that don't know about this or what they're up against. Nasake and Nikita are the strongest ones in Konoha and they went head to head with the enemy before. So it's best to do this now while we have the chance." Kamma stepped in. "We shouldn't do this recklessly and expose this secret to everyone here. That'll get their lives involved. We should wait until the right moment to expose the secret. By that time, no should be involved in this except the six sacrifices, the celestial dragons, and our world." Tsunade took over and stood up with the scroll in her hand. "I already arranged the squads that'll be going." She opened the scroll and read it out loud. "Squad 1: Naruto Uzumaki; Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha. Squad 2: Nasakebukari Taylor; Blaze Taylor; Dennakunn Spear. Squad 3: Orochimaru; Nikita Starr; Kabuto Yashushi." Then she closed the scroll. "Now, this is an S-ranked mission. This mission will cost you your lives if you're not careful. Nasake will be in charge with the orb retrieval. Blaze and Sakura will take part as the medial ninja but since Blaze can't use the healing jutsu, I'm placing Nikita's duties as the healer. Sasuke will be the watch out for any nearby enemies. Naruto's duty will be to protect Nikita and Sakura from any incoming danger. Kabuto and Orochimaru will be the upholder of the group. And Denn can do the honors as……the agent. Now that we got it all settled your mission begins…now." The squads vanished from her sight.

The Hokage sat back down on her chair. Shizune went up to her. "Are you sure this is necessary to send them off so early?" she asked. Tsunade sighed. "We don't have a choice, Shizune. As Kamma described it, we're screwed if we just sit here and do nothing. It's important to let the dragons handle this for us until we're ready to rise up to their level." "She's right. The Dragon of Dark come prepared in many surprising ways," the dragon priestess stepped in. "Many ninjas aren't able to beat Dekun's servants, as the oracle foretold. But I'm worried about Nikita."

"What's to worry about Nikita? She's pretty good maintaining powers."

"That's just it. She can maintain her powers but that's when she was a half angel. This is the present; Nikita's a half dragon now. I'm not sure if she can stabilize it like before."

"What are you trying to tell me? That Nikita is actually a reincarnation of one of the five dragon gods?"

Kamma stood silently and didn't reply to her.

"Oh my god," Tsunade spoke in a low voice. "Nikita is a reincarnation of a dragon god?"

"Yes. One of them was the dragon of thunder. I fear Nikita will lose control and unleash the power of the dragon god. And worst of all, if Dekun found out, the consequence would be drastic."

"Why does this sound so familiar? Tell me everything about Nikita and her ancestors."

**************

The three squads leaped through the trees traveling to the land of the rivers. The snake Sannin glanced at Nikita and smiled. She threw him a disgusted look and went ahead of them. "Wow. I know what that look means," Blaze said as she jumped to the next branch. "How it's translated in her way, it means 'leave me alone, you jerk.' But in my way it means 'piss off, you frigid asshole.'" The Sannin sighed in a depressed way. Denn watched the half dragon leap angrily from branch to branch. "I'm guessing she's mad at Orochimaru." He glanced back at the former leaf shinobi. "I'm pretty sure you did something to tick her off. What the heck did you do to her, ass wipe?" he asked sarcastically. He became irritated of the two dragons asking and insulting him. "Knock it off, you two. We have a mission to complete," Nasake spoke in a serious tone. "If the Dragon of Dark finds out about the location of the fire of spirits, we'll be liable to get into a battle and we don't want that. The less distracted we are, the sooner we can retrieve the orb. By the time they find the location of the orb, we'll be long gone." "But what we're being followed by one of Dekun's servants?" Sakura asked. Blaze answered before the tiger dragon said anything. "Nikita's dragon ears are able to hear in a 175 yard radius. She'll detect them before they can even ambush us." Naruto envied the half dragon. _"Great, now I wish I could hear long-range." _

*************

The leader sat on the throne of his fallen master. His eyes were red as the fire itself. His claws were razor sharp like knives. The tail at the tip grows spikes and is tipped with venom. The hide is black like the night with blood red stripes on his sides. His belly scales are white as snow. His horns curve upward like a bull. Every claw has a tip of black. Behind him were his two weapons, the dragon sword and the dragon bow. Tatsu appeared in smoke in front of his master kneeling down before his leader. "I am utterly disappointed in you, Tatsu Ditaku," he growled. "Your task is simple: capture Orochimaru and bring him to me." Tatsu felt despair is hung over is head. "I'm sorry, master Dekun. I promise you it won't happen again," he vowed. "However, I should punish you by killing you but because of the dragon warriors lost in our last war four years ago, I've decided to let you live." The half werewolf sighed in relief. "Thank you, master. I will do my best to not fail you again." Then he heard wings flapping which aggravated his ears to twitch. "Dekun, I've found the location of the next crystal orb. It's in the land on the rivers." Tatsu became angered that Dar didn't address him as "master." He grabbed the collar of his shirt. "All right, smart ass. You better show him respect like everyone else," he snarled. "Let him go, Tatsu. He's our messenger and our best fighter here. You should know better." Dekun commanded. The dragon warrior released his grip on Dar's shirt. "Don't kill the messenger," Dar mocked in a gay way. "Piss off, jackass," Tatsu cursed under his breath. Dekun resumed to his plans. "We'll send someone to retrieve the orb." Tatsu hoped that he'll get a second chance to get back at Orochimaru and Nikita. "I'll send Keir to this mission," the dragon hunter decided. "What?! With all due of respect, master she's a human! Only a demon can do this mission!" the half werewolf protested. "Why can't Dantu or Kintara??" Dekun sighed. "Dantu can't be released from the retained cell during the night of the full moon which lasts for four to five days each night and Kintara is in training from the last mission she went on. Keir's a powerful mage at her age."

"But she's a fire mage. She can only do fire spells."

"If you feel that strongly about her…I'll send Khan with her."

"Thank you. I really appreci—WHAT???!!! Khan's a demon serpent!"

Dekun sighed impatiently. "I don't care, Tatsu. Let's just go with the plan."

*************

The three squads have been leaping through the trees nonstop. The day is half-way over and they're tired. "Let's stop here to rest. I'm guessing everyone is tired besides me," Nasake insisted. They landed on a secure area surrounded by trees. Naruto landed on his feet firmly. Sakura fell on his arms but Denn fell beside him. Nikita landed on all fours then stood straight swinging her hair back with her hand. She glanced at the Sannin's face. When he looked at her, she quickly turned her head away from him. Kabuto placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think he can take this type of guilt. Can you at least forgive him?" he requested. She jerked away from him. The dragon princess didn't say a word since they left. She was still mad at the Sannin. "Aw, crap. It's getting dark," Denn said. "I think we should set camp here and call it a day." Nasake went up to him. "Hey I'm the one in charge here!" he yelled. Denn inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm down. "Fine. Then you decide whether we should set camp," he huffed. Nasake snorted and turned around. "We'll set camp…after we find the location." "Oh, hell no!" Denn protested. "I'm not doing anymore walking or moving around! I'm tired and thirsty!" Nasake didn't appreciate him disobeying orders. He wanted to strangle him badly. He went up to his face irritatingly. "I'm the leader and I decide what to do!"

"Like hell you with, Mr. Boss man!"

"How dare you?? You're lucky I have self-control or I would've attacked you now!"

"Oh I would like to see you try!"

Sakura tried to calm them down. "Guys, guys! There's no need to be like this. Violence is not the answer." Kabuto smirked at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Like you're one to talk, monster strength." She turned her head and glared at the medical ninja. "What was that, four eyes??!!" she scolded. "There you go again, screaming at people for no reason. No wonder Sasuke didn't want to be your boyfriend," he said in a smart remark. "He doesn't like to be yelled at." Sakura tried to ignore him and forget about the times she watched over him and been with him until he abandon Konoha. She felt torn when she couldn't stop him from leaving; she was heartbroken, alone. "Looks like I hit a nerve," he smiled. The kunoichi snatched the collar of his front shirt and held a fist aimed at his face. "Shut up!! You don't know was it was like to lose someone," she sobbed. Sasuke sighed. "Great. I'm stuck with a love-struck wench and an idiotic wannabe. Just what I need." Naruto growled angrily at him. "Don't talk about Sakura like that, especially in front of me!" "What are you going to do, fight me? You can't beat me in a single battle," he mocked. Sasuke doesn't often get into arguments but Naruto was pushing it. The jinjuriki tried to control the kyuubi sealed inside of him avoiding unleashing its power. "Don't push my patience, Sasuke!" Blaze watched the six ninjas argue over ridiculous stuff. Watching Kabuto and Sakura argue is sad, Naruto and Sasuke's argument is a pain to watch, and Nasake and Denn's argument is kinda funny to look at. "This is more fun to watch than Nikita's argument including the beating part," she snickered. "You were eavesdropping in our conversation?!" the snake Sannin hollered at the matchmaker. "Don't be yelling at me! Clearly, Naruto and Kakashi were watching also. And from what we've heard, you dated someone who was your student before and never told Nikita about it!" Now everyone bickered about completely different things.

Nikita started to become irritated from the disagreements from everyone. The rage built up inside her. She couldn't take it anymore and must put a stop to it. Then she let out a long and very loud dragon roar to get their attention. The ninjas ceased their bickering and stared at her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!!!! DON'T YOU SEE THAT THIS ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE???!!!!" she shouted. The half dragon felt a little dizzy but she continued. "Denn, Nasake. This is stupid how you fight over things that don't even matter. Kabuto stop upsetting Sakura. She has gone through enough. Naruto, Sasuke. You have been fighting since you met each other. Bury the hatchet. And Blaze…I don't know how you overheard our conversation but it was twenty-six years ago. Let…it…go." Nikita took a short breather. Suddenly, she blacked out and collapsed. "Nikita!" Nasake gasped. Orochimaru dashed and caught her before she hit the ground. Sakura walked up to the unconscious girl and pressed her fingers against her neck. She felt a weak pulse. "What happened to her?" Naruto asked. "Nikita passed out when her anger was too unstable. It didn't happen before she became a half dragon," Blaze explained. "Since she's new at this, there's no telling what will happen if she blacks out again." Sakura tried to find any toxins in her body that might be poison. There were none in her system. "There's no poison. How can she…?" Nasake began explaining his theory. "I've been here long enough to know how this chakra levels work. Nikita is still not use to it; she didn't use her powers when she just transformed into a half dragon. She's no longer a half angel meaning she won't have the same powers and abilities she had before. The chakra levels with vary depending on the jutsu and her anger level. Until she gets used to her form, she's refrain from using any jutsu. We'll have to protect her at all cost."

Sakura felt bad for the half dragon. Being refrained from using any jutsu? It's almost like taking their privileges as a ninja. But it was best for Nikita to not do anything.

**************

(The Next Morning: Day 2 of S-ranked Mission)

The ninjas resumed their mission to the land of the rivers. Sasuke was forced to carry Nikita until she wakes up. Blaze then thought of something she should have thought of before they left. "Dammit! We could've had Nikita summon her dragons so we'll get there half the time!" the matchmaker blurted out. The ninjas glared at Nasake. It was his fault that he didn't think of that before. But with the dragon princess unconscious, there's no way she'll do that. Naruto heard the sound of rushing waters. "Do you guys hear that?" he asked. Nasake, Blaze and Sakura heard it too. "We're close to the rivers!" Sakura guessed. "We must be in the land of the rivers," Kabuto said. The blonde shinobi chuckled. "All right now we can find that orb." Something then came to Nasake that he forgot to inform. "Oh I forgot to mention that the fire of spirits and the other orbs are well hidden in locations. It'll take us a long time to find the crystal orb. And worse it might be underwater in a cave. I'm the only one in the entire group that can breathe underwater so it's best if I find it." The leaf shinobi didn't like the details given. "What??!! You can't go in there alone! What if Dekun's servants catch you??" The tiger dragon didn't respond to him. _"What is with this guy? He always insisting on doing things himself and thinks he can handle it. He might be worried about Nikita getting hurt. But that doesn't mean he should take all the important roles." _

They grouped near the riverbanks to find the underwater cave. "Okay, if we're going to find the fire of spirits we need to split up," the tiger dragon insisted. "Blaze, Naruto. You'll go upstream and start looking. Denn, Kabuto. You'll go the opposite direction. Sasuke, Sakura. You'll go across the river to the other side. Me and Orochimaru will look for it underwater." He took off his wristband that had the celestial crystal in it. In an instant, smoke surrounded him and disappeared. Now he is in his true form. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kabuto were shock to see his real appearance. "So that explains why he knows about this stuff," Naruto said. "He's a…dragon." "A spiritual dragon," the kunoichi said in awe. "All right, now that we know what we should do, we'll meet up here if one of us finds it," Nasake said in a commanding tone. Blaze tapped on his shoulder. "If all of us go then…who's going to watch Nikita?" she questioned. The tiger dragon once again forgot about something important. He was put into an awkward position. "You're a lame-ass leader, you know that?" Blaze insulted him. Sakura stepped forward and volunteered to watch Nikita. "I'll stay here until she wakes up. You guys go ahead without me." Then it's settled. Everyone was assigned to their task to search for the orb and left. The kunoichi pushed her fingers against her neck to check her pulse. Her pulse was stronger than before which means she's starting to regain consciousness. Her breathing was easier now. Nikita slowly opened her eyes and saw Sakura. Shocked and confused, she looked around and became aware of her teammates not in the area. "W-where is everyone?" she asked. "They went to find the fire of spirits," Sakura replied. "We were worried that something bad would happen to you." Nikita struggled to sit up. She still felt dizzy from the blackout she had. "You know, Nikita you're kinda cool to be with," the pink-haired kunoichi smiled. "I've never knew you would care so much about people." Then she remembered Blaze when she first visited Konohagakure. Blaze was almost like a sister to her. Blaze would always do stuff to make her feel better. She can still remember it like it was yesterday.

******************

_**[Flashback]**_

_Sakura leaned against the tree writing in her journal about her day. The sun was warm and the breeze was gentle. She began writing in her journal._

_**Tuesday, May 6**__**th**__**; Mood: normal**_

_**Dear journal,**_

_** Today was the same thing: I'm training with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto always try to show off in front of Sasuke. He's never going to grow up. He is annoying and always getting in the way. Sasuke came to me today at my house and gave me my journal back I accidentally left yesterday. He's sooooo hot! **_

_**Someday I'll be Sasuke's loving wife. But I often wonder if it'll actually happen. He's been acting weird since the chunnin exam. It's probably that curse mark on his neck. I have a bad feeling about Sasuke leaving the village because of that creep. Who will comfort me if that happens?**_

_Then she stopped writing and saw a young girl about her age with two four foot fans on her left. Two long pony-tails wrapped with white ribbons____leaving the ends hang out. Her clothes made her look sassy but showed confidence. "Hi, I'm new here. Can you tell me where I can find Kakashi Hatake?" she asked. The kunoichi stood up. "Um, he's training Sasuke somewhere. He'll be back by the late afternoon." Then she remembered that she doesn't know her name yet. "What's your name?" she asked her. "I'm Blaze Taylor," she replied. "You have a name?" Sakura smiled happily and knew that there's a bond between them. "Sakura Haruno. Please to meet you." She noticed the fans and pointed to her fans resting against her hips. "What's that on your side, Blaze?" She glanced to her fans and pulled her kunai fans out then opened them. The size of the fans was huge. Four feet wide and four and three-tenths long. The kunais were on the top of the fans and were an inch bigger than a regular kunai. "Wow. Those fans are huge," Sakura commented. "What are they?" "These are my typhoon kunai fans. I can use them without the effects harming me," Blaze said. She demonstrated her powerful fans by waving them hard enough for the kunais to pop off. The kunais landed on the tree flawlessly that spelled out her name. "You're so cool! Do you want to be friends?" the kunoichi requested. Blaze closed her fans and putted them through a belt on her left hip. "Sure! I always wanted to be friends with a ninja! We'll hang out sometime." _

_**(Seven Months Later)**_

_Sakura gazes out the window with a cheerless expression on her face. Just thinking of Sasuke makes her want to cry. He left the village and abandons his teammates. She couldn't stop him herself with her words. Naruto fought hand and foot to bring back Sasuke but he failed also. Misery overflowed her. 'Why, Sasuke? Why did you leave me? Why did you have to leave the village for more power? We could have done this together.' Tears ran down her face. 'Sasuke, please. Please come back to Konoha. You don't have to suffer like this.' Then she heard footsteps running up to her room. Blaze barged through the door. "Woo-hoo! I'm the new Jonin of Konoha!" she shouted with glee. Her happiness faded away when she saw Sakura crying. "Sakura what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked. The sobbing kunoichi ran up to her and cried on her jacket. "Sasuke's gone! He abandoned the village! And it's all Orochimaru's fault!" she screamed. Blaze hugged the sad kunoichi to comfort her. "It's all right, Sakura. We'll find a way to bring him back. I promise." Sakura looked up to see her face. "You will?" she sniffed. "Of course we will! I won't stand to let some else suffer!" she said. The kunoichi sobbed and hugged her tighter. "Thank you so much, Blaze. I'm glad to call you friend," she whispered._

_****************_

Sakura noticed Nikita over at the river slashing her face with water. She strolled up to her and sat next to her. "You have some similarities to Blaze. Are you her sister?" she asked. "Well, no. If I was her sister, I would act like her," the half dragon laughed. "You got a point, Nikita," the kunoichi laughed. The two girls laughed and talked about things that involved her adventures in the Forest Realm.

******************

Nasake looked down at the water squatting on all fours while his tail swung back and forth. Orochimaru stood next to him becoming impatient. "Will you go in the water already?!" he yelled. He jerked his head away from the water and glared at the snake Sannin's face. "I'll go in the water! I just have to wait a while before I go in!" he yelled back. Orochimaru became more impatient. "Well, what's provoking you to not go into the water, you pathetic dragon??" he sighed in frustration. The tiger dragon took it as an insult. "None you your business!" Something did provoke him from going in the water. The worst thing that all celestial dragons fear the most: a centipede. They were the only living creatures they fear the most; but it was a myth to every celestial dragon except Nasake. Nasake tried to hide it many time to avoid being picked on in the past. Still, he couldn't hide his fear of centipedes without screaming or showing fear. He ducked his head into the water and held his breath. A centipede crawled over his fingers and he panicked. He screamed loudly and hid behind the Sannin. "What the…" he wondered. "Eeks! A c-c-c-c-c-centipede!!!!" Nasake cowered. Orochimaru went over to the two and a half inch and picked it up. The tiger dragon curled up in a ball shuddering in fear. "Aaaahh!! Get rid of it!!" he hollered. The Sannin knew he'll never go in the water without thinking of centipedes and he knew one way to do it. He places the centipede in his mouth and swallowed it. Nasake was horrified seeing him do such a thing. He sluggishly got up and paced to the river. "I am so outta here," he said grimly. _"What a creepy jerk." _The tiger dragon dove into the river headfirst. The Sannin followed him into the river.

**************

Sasuke dashed through the river nonstop hoping to find the crystal orb. He reached the other side of the river bank and started to search for the fire of spirits. He was focused on his only task, and that is to find the orb before the Dragon of Dark does. But he forgot the hint Kamma gave the squad before the mission. The orb is in an underwater cave in the river. The Uchiha forgot the moment Nasake gave the instructions. That damn dragon. Sakura always reminded him about any details left out. Forget about Sakura. He didn't have time to daydream about her. Every place along the riverbank was normal; nothing that seemed out of place. _"Where the hell is that orb?" _He went further along the riverbank.

****************

Blaze and Naruto tried to find a hint of the cave. The search was harder than she thought. There's no way they'll find it before dusk. "How can we find something that is underwater?" Naruto puzzled. "This'll take forever." Blaze groaned knowing that she has thought the same thing. "Did you remember what Kamma said? It's hidden in an underwater cave next to a river," she snapped. The jinjuriki figured out where it might be located. "I think I got this figured out, Blaze. It's not in an underwater cave; it's buried beside the walls of the river. Nikita interpreted wrong. 'The fire of spirits is hidden beside the river but its deep within the river.' What Kamma meant to say is…" Naruto gasped at his theory. "It's deep underwater in the walls of the river _next_ to a cave!" the tiger princess added. "Yay! We figured it out!" Then she gasped deeply. "We should tell the others! Now we figured out where it is!"

The two ninjas ran to the spot Blaze's brother told them to meet. Naruto spotted Sakura talking to Nikita who's now conscious. "Sakura!! We know where the fire of spirits is located!" Naruto shouted. Nikita became shocked how a misfit like him could solve a simple hint. Naruto stopped and laughed at Nikita for misinterpreting Kamma's riddle. "You got the whole thing messed up! It's in the walls of the river _next_ to the cave!" Nikita folded her arms and looked away from the blonde shinobi. "Yeah, yeah, I suck at solving riddles most of the time. I can't even figure out Kamma's riddles half the time and I still get it wrong." Sasuke returned empty-handed and no sign of the orb. Kabuto and Denn paced along the riverbank to the assigned spot. Nasake and Orochimaru emerged from the water. Nasake was in his aquatic form with light blue fur. The Sannin was soaking wet and water was dripping from his hair and face. The tiger dragon returned to his normal form after five seconds. Then he shook access water from his fur. Some of the water landed on Orochimaru. "Watch it, you idiot! You did that on purpose!" he scolded. "I didn't do it on purpose," the tiger dragon scoffed. When he passed him, he slapped the snake Sannin with his tail and water splashed on his face. "I did that on purpose," Nasake snickered. "That was payback for grossing me out with that little stunt you did."

Blaze and Naruto told them about the location of the fire of spirits. Then Naruto added that the half dragon misinterpret the riddle. Everyone stared angrily at Nikita. "Oh, sure; blame the princess who sucks at riddles," she scoffed. Out of nowhere, a fire ball was shot at the group. The three squads split away from the attack. Then they heard a devious laughter from a young girl. Nikita knew who that was and it was not good. "Hello, Nikita Starr!" A girl stood on a demon serpent that had horns and charcoal wings. She seems to look twenty, same as Nasake's age in dragon years. Her hair is red and tied up to a long pony-tail. She wore a sorceress outfit that was black with red outlining. The squads couldn't believe who it was. "This is the ninjas Dekun mentioned?" the serpent asked. The group hardly recognized her. Who is this girl? Why is she siding with the Dragon of Dark?

***************

_**Next Time!!!!!**_

The ninjas meet the wicked fire mage, Keir. She has a mission to complete for Dekun and it's pretty obvious what it is. Now it's an all out battle for the fire of spirits. But with the demon serpent, Khan protecting her it makes things harder than ever. When Nasake and the ninjas are in trouble, it's up to Nikita to rescue them. But how can she help them…if she cannot set foot in water???? Can she have the guts to fight even if it might cost the dragon princess her life???? Find out on _**Chapter 15**__**: A Deadly Encounter with Keir the Fire Mage**_!!!!

****************

If you guy were wondering, I am a member of the Naruto Shippuden forums at ! I've made my first thread: Have a Crush on a Naruto Character? It talks about who they have a crush on. And if you want to go online to see those episodes on , then go to the forums first and find my threat. It's under character talk. I'm thinking about making a poll called Who's a True Scorpio? People will be wondering about it, too.


	15. A Deadly Encounter with Keir

I'm not sure if people reviewed my story, but I'm getting pretty mad at this point. No one has reviewed it yet :'(  
one of my best friends added my story to story alert. My character, Nikita kinda changed because of her form. If you want to know about why she's acting like that, you'll know soon enough later on in the story. But for now, wait and read on.

**************

_**Chapter 15**__**: A Deadly Encounter with Keir the Fire Mage**_

"This is the ninjas Dekun mentioned?" the demon serpent asked. The mage chuckled while twirling her fire staff which was no bigger than four feet. "Yep. Those are the ninjas for the ritual," she said. Blaze growled as she glared at the fire mage. "All right, who are you and what do you want?!" she demanded. "Oh, I'll tell you who I am…but I'm not telling my mission," she replied. "I am……Keir the fire mage!" Nasake and Nikita remembered seeing her at the stronghold four years ago but she was younger then and was in magic training. But it seems she has completed her training and was now able to destroy Spellfire's enemies. "I can't believe this; she looks like a little kid," Kabuto sneered. "Don't underestimate a mage. She's might be on the side of evil," Nikita replied to the medical ninja. Keir stared down at the ninjas. "You're friend's right. One should never underestimate a mage no matter how young they look. And the other part…I'm with the Dragon of Dark." Naruto was ready to fight her but he was out of range. _"So that's explains that demon snake. She's siding with Dekun." _Blaze noticed that the fire mage is normal or possibly human. "Khan, attack them!" she commanded. Khan blasted ice crystals at the ninjas. Sasuke sprinted away from the crystals while Denn attempts to draw Khan's attention. The fire mage casted a fire spell from her staff and aimed it at Sakura. Blaze leaped forward at the attack. "Ninja art: turbulent blast!" She ceased the fire with a powerful wind tunnel from her kunai fans. Keir never saw her use that type of power before. Blaze knew something that she doesn't; she's able to cast jutsu better than the rest. But Blaze's powers are based on water and wind. Two of the strongest element the tiger princess can manipulate. Nothing can beat wind but water can be a disadvantage since Khan can use ice attacks. Still, it won't harm her completely; thunder can conflict with water except Nasake and Nikita are the only ones that can posses the powers of thunder. An idea struck her. What if she can use mind control one of them to fight against each other? A risky idea for Khan perhaps. He becomes weak whenever he uses mind control. The longer he controls them, the weaker he becomes but it's still worth a try.

Nasake saw Khan attempting to hypnotize Nikita. "Naruto, do the rasangan!! Now!!!" he shouted from the top of his lungs. Naruto heard him and used a shadow clone to have it stabling the chakra while he channels it on his right hand. He hastily dashed to the demon serpent with the spiral sphere chakra in his hand. Nasake appeared over his side and grabbed his left side. Then he swung him around three times and hurled him swiftly closely to Khan. When he was close enough, the leaf shinobi straighten his arm. Before Khan happens to notice Naruto coming at his way, he was hit by his jutsu. "Take that, demon snake!!" the jinjuriki roared. The collision with a massive jutsu with the winged serpent knocked him out of the sky. Keir knew making him use the hypnosis was a bad idea. It takes almost ten minutes to complete the process. She jumped off of Khan before he landed on the ground. Boas wrapped around her tightly. She panicked and remembered that she greatly feared snakes. Her body shook uncontrollably as she felt them slithering and strangling her. A kunai was pointed under her chin. "Tell us, what is it that you're after? What's you mission?" Kabuto questioned mercilessly. Keir's voice trembled despite of the boas all over her. "I'll never tell! Do what you what with me! You'll never get a word out of me!" The medical ninja pulled his kunai back. "Crap. She's been trained to not reveal information by torture," he huffed. "And from the looks of it, we won't get any information this way." Nikita wanted to summon her dragon but she was profound to learn that she'll pass out if she used any chakra. "I'll handle this fire wench," Naruto volunteered. He bit a small section of his thumb, made the hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground. The smoke appeared heavily surrounding him. When the smoke thinned out, a small toad was in front of him. Sakura karate chopped his head. "Naruto, you better get serious!! This is not the time to fool around!!" she scolded at the blonde shinobi. "I'm not doing this on purpose, I swear!!" he cried out. Blaze stared at them and sighed. _"Guess Jiraiya didn't train with him long enough. He hardly knew what he was doing the moment Naruto screws up." _

The toad glanced at the surrounding then at Naruto. "Hey what's the idea summoning me here? Are you trying to make fun of me of somethin'?" he asked. Nasake and Denn flinched at the toad. "What the hell?? It-it-it can talk??" the space dragon stuttered. The toad glared at the two dragons. "You don't like it then you can kiss my amphibian butt!" he taunted. Denn snarled at the annoying toad. "Oh, yeah??!! If I was in my real form, I'll chew you ass out for real!!" he yelled. Naruto stepped in the yelling. "Uh, Denn this is…Gamakichi." Everyone stared at him including Keir. "What? I don't have a good skill in summoning anyway."

***************

Tsunade walked outside to get something to drink, usually sake. Now she's fully aware about Nikita and her powers after what Kamma told her. The half dragon is the heavenly version of a jinjuriki; basically Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, she felt a familiar presence. "Are you always watching over me, Jiraiya?" she smiled. She turned around and saw a white-haired Sannin with a red jacket and olive shirt. He had a smile on his face. "I guess you caught me. So what's going on in Konoha?" the toad sage asked. Tsunade couldn't tell him about the others that were from another world and Orochimaru returning to the village. "Nothing much really," she lied. "And you?" Jiraiya walked with her to a bar nearby. "A certain girl kicked me hard and threw me about two hundred meters. Took me days to find my way back to Konoha." The Hokage glared at him for his perverted self. "Trying to peek at girls again, are you? When are you going to grow up?" she sighed. The toad sage reasoned with her. "One, its research for my book; second, this is no ordinary girl. She wouldn't be able to throw me that far if that's the case. This girl has two pairs of ears: one that is normal and another that is tiger-like or was it dragon? And she has a strange tail. The tail is unbelievably abnormal for a tiger tail. What amaze me are her eyes. She has sparkling eyes like crystals and the pupils are catlike compared to Orochimaru's eyes." When he turned to Tsunade, she looked worried. "Hey, is something bothering you?" he asked her. She broke from her worried state. "Nothing, Jiraiya. I'm fine," she answered. But something was bothering her. She still thought of Kamma's notice about Nikita.

**************

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Tsunade, I know you're very busy woman but this is important," Kamma informed. "Nikita's no longer enhancing the control from the necklace I told Nasake to give. Her powers as a half angel are decreasing slowly. But some of the abilities she needs as a half dragon will remain. Meaning Nikita will be partially defenseless if that happens." Tsunade leaned over her desk with her elbow on the surface and her chin resting on her hands. "So what are you planning to do for Nikita's training?" she asked. The dragon priestess stared at the ground for a moment then glanced at the Hokage. "I'm not going to train her this time. She'll go through ninja training to extend her power and strength. I'll be requesting a ninja to train her." Shizune held Tsunade's pet pig Tonton while she tried not to drop her. "What ninja do you have in mind?" she doubted. Kamma's claws peeked out of her cowl when she reached for a file. "I think you know who it is but you're not going to like the answer," she advised. She glanced through the file and dropped it on the Hokage's desk. Shizune walked over to the desk where the file it. When they saw the name of the file, they were surprised to learn that the only person she wanted Nikita to be trained by…is the one who left the village fifteen years ago, assassinated the third Hokage, mastered the forbidden jutsus, and responsible for Sasuke's absence. "You can't be serious!!!" Tsunade protested. The ninja the priestess had in mind was the missing-nin Orochimaru. "Nikita cannot be trained by him! I won't allow it!" Kamma was serious about this. He's the only ninja who can strengthen her. She needed her to become Sannin. "I'm sorry, but rogue ninja or not he has to train her."_

"_But what about…"_

"_I'll make sure he doesn't teach her any forbidden jutsus or any kind of dangerous jutsu that might harm her."_

_Kamma gave her a scroll with the information stating until Nikita's guardian animal gives Orochimaru the scroll, he's responsible for her safety. "I recommend you give it to Nasake when seven full moons have passed. His attitude towards the Sannin is a bit rough. Until he gets adjusted being around him, do not give this to him for he will read it and become discouraged." She pulled the hood over her head. "Nasake tends to be too judgmental with people he doesn't trust. After Nikita departure for training, put Nasake, Denn, and Blaze in ninja training also." She requested. Then she disappeared in smoke._

*************

Tsunade now understands about Nikita's appearance as a half dragon. Does Kamma know what she's doing? Is it the right thing to do to put Nikita under total care of a dangerous ninja? Whatever happens…it's going to be full of regret.

**************

The three squads still had Keir tied up with the boas around her. She refused to tell them anything. "This is useless to spill the info. It obvious that she's here to find the fire of spirits also," Blaze sighed. The ninjas gazed at her shocked. "How did you find out my mission?" Keir gasped in surprised. "Allow me to explain," she reasoned with them. "It was coincidence that she is here at the same place we are and looking for the same thing since Keir's on the Dragon of Dark." Sakura stepped beside her. "How did you figured this out?" she asked. Nasake's sister pointed at the fire mage. "It's because Keir…is a mortal." As shocking as it seems, humans can't join the Dragon of Dark unless they stated a reason.

"Keir…a mortal?!" Nasake gasped. "But I thought humans aren't allowed to be in the Dragon of Dark." Denn thought that, too but they were wrong. "My family was killed during a war eighteen years ago. Spellfire took me in as an apprentice and a daughter. After his death, I swore to take revenge to whoever killed him and that's Nikita Starr," Keir said. The fire burned off the boas rapidly. She grabbed her fire staff and casted a fire spell. "Fire style: phoenix blast!" The flame shape of a phoenix aimed at Kabuto. Nasake appeared in front of the medical ninja. He drew out his thunder spear and spun clockwise. "Thunder whiplash!" The electric sparks from his spear formed into a whip. He lashed it at the incoming blast and the blast died out. The fire mage wasn't happy about her spell being destroyed. Suddenly, she saw Sasuke with his kusangi sword. With a single slash, the wave from the chidori hit her. Then she vanished in a burst of flames. "You gotta be quicker than that, Uchiha." The fire mage appeared behind him and strangled him with her staff. _"She used a substitution? She's not even a ninja."_ The medical ninja channeled the chakra in his hand. He hastily sprinted towards the Uchiha. "Sasuke!" he shouted to him. Kabuto seized Keir's arm causing her to lose her grip of the staff. She jumped back with her left arm numb. Now she's vulnerable to attack. Blaze waved her fans triggering the kunais towards hers. Unexpectedly, the kunais were blocked by at giant tail that belonged to Khan. "Damn, that stupid snake is protecting her," the tiger princess cursed. The demon serpent slithered and stood about four meters high. "Now you and you friends will die," he snarled. Then Khan shot ice crystals from his mouth. The ninjas scattered all over the area. Blaze stopped and waved her fan. "Take this! Wind style: hurricane strike!" she roared. The gust of wind reflected the crystals headed for Khan. He cunningly dodged his own attack in mid-air. "Khan, stop fooling around and get to the mission," she scolded. "But what about the ninjas and the dragons?" he asked. Keir thought about what to do with the rest. "Dispose them then we'll get to the mission," she commanded. The demon snake flew down and swiped them with his tail into the river. Khan and Keir went into the river to finish them off. They swam to the eight ninjas. Khan multiplied and throttled them. _"Can't breathe. This snake is squeezing the air out of me." _Naruto struggled to break free from Khan's grasp. Everyone couldn't breathe underwater except Nasake. The fire mage enjoyed the irony of seeing sent to their watery grave. Kabuto became aware of Nikita nowhere in sight. _"Nikita's not here. Where the hell did she go??" _

Nikita was knocked out by Khan's ice crystals. She looked around and noticed no one was here. "Where did they go?" she said to herself. The half dragon strolled by the river and peeked into the water. First she saw her reflection but all of a sudden she saw her friends being strangulated in the river. _Oh no! They're being suffocated in the water! What am I going to do? _She tried to put her foot in the water but she couldn't do it. Nikita reminisced the time she almost drowned to save Denn in the Ocean Realm. A half angel should never be in contact with water because of the liability of them drowning. That's the past but what about her a half dragon? Will the effect still be the same? _Every situation where I have to help, I'm force to hold back while my friends suffer. Because of that, I let them down._ Her tears ran down her face and landed on the water. _What am I going to do? I can't just sit here._

Sakura looked up and saw Nikita by the edge of the river. _"Why is she just standing there? Isn't she going to help?" _The kunoichi tried resisting Khan's grip on her waist. Blaze was almost to her limit. She can't hold her breath much longer. Kabuto looked to his side seeing Blaze struggling to hold her breath. _"Blaze can't hold it any longer. We need to come up with something fast." _Nikita sat by the edge of the river with her knees close to her chest. She stared aimlessly at her friends being drowned by Khan's clones. The half dragon had a choice to make: save her friends and risked being drowned or hold back and watch them die. Her head slowly rose with a determined look on her face. Naruto couldn't make shadow clones nor the rasangan since the demon serpent has his arms tied. Khan turned his head gazing at the young tiger dragon. "The young one's almost out. Just a couple more minute till we have the whole group," he chuckled sinisterly. Out of nowhere, a thunder bolt struck one of Khan's clones that held Blaze. The ninjas surprisingly glimpsed at the half dragon in the water with her orange/white half angel armor on. _"Nikita's actually underwater?? That's unheard of!" _Nasake couldn't believe his apprentice is truly in the water. She swam to the center at the bottom with Keir watching her. The half dragon made series of hand signs then harnessed the chakra. "Multiple thunder strike!" Seven thunder bolts struck Khan's clone setting the squads free while the eighth one struck the demon snake. The ninjas quickly swam to the surface. Everyone inhaled the air. "Nikita's still down there! We have to help her!" Sasuke insisted as he pointed to the half dragon.

Nikita swam towards Khan at inhuman speed. She takes hold of his tail and electrified him underwater. Then she threw him to the surface to finish him off. Keir held her staff across her neck attempting to strangle her. Thunder ran throughout her body causing the fire mage to get electrocuted and pull back. Nikita hurryingly swam to the surface before Keir catches up to her again. When she emerged from the water, the squads were relieved and helped her up. She coughed some of the water out and gasped for air. "Nikita you were awesome taking on that snake like that!" Naruto commented. The dragon princess agreed also. Then she sat up and catches sight of her beloved. "Orochimaru!" she called. The snake Sannin ran up to her and hugged her. Without thinking, he gave her a warming kiss. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nasake said under his breath. Blaze turned to her brother. "Oh lighten up, Nasake," she smiled. Nasake sighed. "That's not what I meant, Blaze." She gave him a confused look. "Why's that?" she asked. "He ate a centipede in front of me," he whispered. Then Nasake's sister had a shocked and disgusted expression on her face. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling noise from below. Khan exploded from beneath and laughed. "This fight is far from over, ninjas!" Everyone drew their weapons out. "Looks like this battle is just the beginning," The tiger dragon said.

***************

_**Next Time!!!!!!**_

Khan and Keir are not down for the count just yet! The fight for the fire of spirits has reached its climax. Nikita faces Keir in one on one battle without help from anyone else. But because of Keir's power, Nikita has no choice but to reveal the technique Kamma told her not to use recklessly. Who will win this battle and retrieve the fire of spirits?? Can they be able to put a stop to Dekun's evil plans?? Why is Keir the only human on the Dragon of Dark??!! Find out on _**Chapter 16**__**: The Power of the Dragon Revealed!**_


	16. The Power of the Dragon Revealed!

Okay you want to know something? While I was on , I found out that Orochimaru was a Scorpio also. That happened when I was looking for new wallpaper. And to be accurate, part of my traits are similar to his. Such as:

Ill-tempered

Impatient

Manipulative

Always aim to get what I want

Self-centered

Doesn't give a damn about anyone other than myself

Sneaky

Well, I sometimes act like that because I am a Scorpio. It's my natural thing to do. We Scorpios don't play by the rule; we break them. I'm Lady Dragon78, I'm a Scorpio and I'm proud of it!

Scorpios rule!!!!! (No offence)

*************

_**Chapter 16**__**: The Power of the Dragon Revealed!**_

Khan laughed in an evil way with the fire mage on his head. "Dammit! Looks like they're not giving up yet!" Naruto growled. Keir leaped off his head with her staff ready. "Summon your animals and fight to the death!" she yelled. She bit her thumb and marked the blood on her bare arm. "Oh no, Hurry up! Keir's going to do the summoning jutsu!" Blaze warned. Each ninja that's capable of doing the summoning jutsu except Nasake, Denn, Sakura, Sasuke and Kabuto bit their thumbs and marked it on the palm, arm, or chest. They all slammed their hands on the ground and yelled "Summoning jutsu!" All of their summoning animals appeared. Nikita summoned Hakuune the white and silver-mane dragon, Naruto with Gamabunta the chief toad, Blaze with Kari the wind tiger, Orochimaru with Manda the purple horned snake, and Keir with Seira the black phoenix. This battle is going to be the most brutal of all.

Manda looked up and noticed that him master has appeared again. "Orochimaru…haven't I told before that if you summon me again, you'll pay with your life?!" he said coldly. Then he saw another snake above Keir. "What?! Another snake with wings?! That imposter is nothing but a simple reflection of me!" Kari stared at the black phoenix feeling hostile toward it. "Err, that bird…is lethal to humans and creature alike. You've pick the right time to summon me after three years of waiting," she said to Blaze. "Yeah, I know that. Keir's phoenix is different to the normal one. We have to take it out before it does anything to harm's way," the tiger princess spoke in a serious tone. Gamabunta looked around and saw Manda. "Aw great, there goes my day. That snake is here along with Orochimaru. Two things I have to worry about," he sighed. Naruto stumped on his head. "Hey! That 'snake' is on our side now! Well, temporarily actually. But the real enemy is that black fire bird," he explained. Then the toad darted his eyes at Seira. "Hm. The black phoenix, eh? I thought the phoenix was supposed to be the color of fire. I guess this one's different," he said. The white dragon glared at Keir's summoning animal. "That bird again. She means business if she attempts to use black fire," she spoke. Nikita was shocked at her dragon that can speak. "You can talk?!" she exclaimed. "Of course I can. I'm your strongest one," she laughed. "I'm the dragon of heart, purity, and blue and white fire." Nikita never heard her spoke before when she last summon her. Seira glowered at the summoning animals. "I see…the spirit animals of the shinobis. This should be fun toying with them," she softly chuckled. "Seira, don't forget why I summoned you here. You're here because of Dekun's orders to retrieve the fire of spirits," the fire mage said. There was silence filling the air as the giants stared at its enemy. To the black phoenix, the snake and the toad is the natural prey to birds. Since snakes and dragons are somehow related to each other, Manda found it intruding to work beside an elegant white dragon. But chief toad it's even hard to work with; he's very stubborn and foolhardy. The phoenix made the first move. It was heading for the snake and seized it with its fire talons. The talons burned his scales. "Son of a bitch!" Manda cursed. She lifted her beak into the air to strike the snake. "I got you, Manda!" Hakuune shouted to him. "Blue fire assault!" She spewed out bluish fireballs at the Seira. The attack directly hit her causing her to free Manda from her talons. The blue fire was really a water flame. Not Nikita's element but still comes in handy as a flame. Kari tackled the black phoenix from behind grabbing the tail feathers with her jaws. The phoenix screeched with pain every time she tried to pull away from her. Gamabunta dashed towards the trapped fire bird with his sword. Seira shrieked and flapped harder.

The phoenix saw the incoming toad with his sword. Keir noticed and casted a spell. "Vanishing fire!" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the head of the black phoenix. At the moment they disappeared just before chief toad can be able to cut one of the wings. "Crap! Where did they go?!" the toad hollered. Naruto scanned the area for them. Then he saw the phoenix diving for them. "Gaaahhh! Chief toad, behind you!" the leaf shinobi panicked. Seira laughed as she dove for Gamabunta. "DIE!!!!!" she shrieked. Kari shielded him from the diving fire bird. "Wind style: cyclone onslaught!" The enormous amount of gust shooting from her mouth disrupted Seira's sudden attack. "Dammit! This wind attack is so irritating!" Keir yelled. Blaze glanced behind her. "Yo, Orochimaru! Your turn to attack now!" the tiger princess shouted. Manda zoomed past the wind tiger slithering at the captured fire bird. Kari halted her jutsu when Manda reached for the wing. The snake's jaw opened wide and clasped onto the phoenix's wing. Orochimaru dashed to the fire mage with his kusangi sword in his hand. Keir noticed him charging towards her. She took of her fire staff and clashed it against his sword. The Sannin and the mage resisted with great force. They jumped back and started thrashing their weapons. "I bet you haven't fought a female like me before," she strained. She dodged his sword when he was going to slice her skin. "I've fought a female twice: Anko Mitarashi my ex-student and Tsunade my former comrade. Fighting a mage is not what I have expected," he said. The fire mage cocked her staff behind her while she dashed toward Orochimaru. She swung it at his head but he ducked down. Then she swung her staff at his feet but managed to jump over it. She sliced her staff downward and the Sannin flipped backwards away from her. "Slippery bastard," she mumbled. The heat traveling down to Manda's mouth started to burn. It was coming from Seira's wing. "Orochimaru, hurry it up before this bird burns my tongue off!" he rushed. The snake Sannin became concerned about him. He ran off of the phoenix and back on the purple snake. Immediately, he released the fire bird's wing. The bite from Manda slowed her down. Gamabunta sliced part of Seira's wing making her collapsed to the ground. The pain was too severe too stay in mid-air. "Sorry, Keir. I can't fly thanks to the wound on my wing. I have to leave now," the phoenix groaned. She vanished in thick clots of smoke. Keir fell on her feet and watched the summoning animals staring at her hostile-like. _"Damn, these guys are better than Dekun said. I can't take them head on; not while the rest is behind them. If I try to take out Nikita, one of them will kill me. Can't make a diversion to get the fire of spirits. Even if it's a cunning one, they'll do anything to steal it back. I got no choice but to do one thing Spellfire warned me of doing." _The fire mage pointed her staff at Nikita. "Nikita Starr, I challenge you to a one on one battle!" she demanded. The squads were appalled by Keir's quick decision. She smiled ironically. _"This plan better help me out of I'm done for."_

"What?? A one on one battle?? What the hell is going on??" Naruto asked puzzled. "It's a mandatory fight between the number of fighters challenged. Since it's a one on one battle, Nikita must accept the challenge from Keir," Blaze explained to Naruto. "None of us can interfere throughout the battle unfortunately. Depending on how the are rules set, there's nothing we can do." The fire mage paced towards the half dragon. "The rules are…you can only use one element for your powers. If anyone interferes, it's an automatic default and I win. No weapons can be used. Taijutsu and ninjutsu can be use." The white dragon let out a soft growl. Nikita knew she didn't have a choice. She doesn't know what will happen if she declined the challenge but it will be deadly. "I accept your challenge, Keir," she answered. "Noooo, Nikita!!! You don't stand a chance against Keir!!!" Nasake shouted. Sasuke sighed at the tiger dragon. "Will you shut up? Nikita knows what she is doing. Likewise, you trained her to be strong," he said. Hakuune disappeared after the dragon princess leaped off her head. She fell on her feet and strolled to where the fire mage is. "Khan, do it!" she commanded. "But Keir, what is you lose?" the demon serpent questioned. "I said do it!" she demanded. He shot out six giant crystals from his mouth. The crystals landed around them and set a barrier. Then they tossed their weapons to the side. "Oh I forgot to mention one thing…" she paused. "Whoever wins gets to keep the fire of spirits." Blaze glowered at the fire mage. "Great, now she's making it riskier for Nikita to not lose," she said. "If she loses…all hope for this world and ours…will be lost."

***************

Tsunade leaned back on her chair thinking about that scroll Kamma told her about. She has to give Nasake the scroll if Nikita wants to train as a ninja. But above all ninjas, why Orochimaru? He murdered the third Hokage and tried to kill her. There were no commotions in the past couple of days except for the werewolf attack at the main gate. She felt that her feelings were tugging her. One side of her wanted to kill him while she still has the chance and another side of her just wants to forgive him and welcome him with open arms. The Hokage couldn't tell what she could do the next time she saw him. Then she thought about the scroll again. She has to give the scroll to the tiger dragon when seven full moons have passed but what does she mean by that? Never in her life had she felt this confused before.

Someone knocked on the door diverting Tsunade from her thoughts. Shizune opened the door halfway. "Lady Tsunade, you have a visitor," she informed. The Hokage didn't have time for visitors; she was stressed out from the paperwork and the confusion. "Tell them to come back later. I'm busy," she said. "But it's from Nasake's world," she protested. Tsunade haven't realized that they were from their world. "Send them in," she sighed. When the door flew open, another dragon from the Sacred Realm stepped in the doorway only this time it's a monk. "Huh? Who are you?" she asked. The monk strolled up to the desk. "I am Senju, the spiritual monk of the Sacred Realm who serves Jorakol the creator of all things." The color of his cowl is the same as Kamma. This dragon is blue and has short horns on his head. "Why have you come here? You know that I'm busy almost ever single day," she said. He bowed in showing of respect. "My apologies, lady Hokage. I was sent here by Kamma herself. She told me to tell you that after today, your village and sunagakure will have to know the truth about us." She got up from her chair quickly. "Are you serious??!! But I thought if they learned your secret it will put everyone's lives at stake!!" she shouted. "Got caught up in her riddle logic again, haven't you? She meant we can't let people find out the hard way with some of the half angels, guardian animals, and celestial and water dragons coming here in case a war starts here," he laughed.

War? The Great Ninja War? That's not even possible. It ended twenty-five years ago. How can it begin again? Tsunade remembered the dreaded images in her head when her younger brother Nawaki died when he got caught up in the war and her boyfriend Dan died during the war. Because of that, she developed hemophobia the fear of blood and stopped believing about people who wanted to become Hokage. But after Naruto protected her and showed her that he can truly master the rasangan within a week, her thoughts about him changed. "I understand, Senju. I will announce the truth tomorrow morning but Kamma and the others has to show up," she spoke in a calm voice. "Thank you for your time, lady Hokage. I'll make my appearance whenever you're ready," he said. Then Senju disappeared in the form of leaves. Shizune glanced at her face knowing this would be hard for her to go into war again if Senju says was true. "Lady Tsunade, you don't have to announce it if you don't want to. Kamma is a priestess and she can't foretell what will happen," she said. The Hokage turned to her suddenly. "Kamma may not foretell the future but the oracle pool tells them! I can't go back in war after what happen years ago! Right now I don't have a choice! If they go to war, we'll get caught up in it!" She sat down in her chair with her arms crossed on the desk and her head resting on it. Shizune felt bad for her and left to Tsunade's privacy. The Hokage sobbed silently avoiding anyone hearing her. Then she felt a touch on her back. "I heard the whole thing, Tsunade. It's going to be okay." She lifted her head and saw Jiraiya's face. He was concerned about her. Now that he understands what's going on, he needed to know more about this. Suddenly, he felt her hugging him to comfort herself. The toad sage never saw the side of her before. Instead of trying to do something perverted, he gently held her close to him easing her pain away._ "If we were dating, I would've kissed and cuddled with her. My way of comforting her." _He smiled mischievously about that thought. "Jiraiya…do you want to…have dinner with me sometime?" she asked in a low voice. Her request caught his attention. Is she asking him out on a date? Is Tsunade playing him or asking him for real? "I would be glad to do that," he answered. Jiraiya pulled away from her and walked away. "Oh, and one more thing…" she mentioned. She went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tsunade's hands were on his broad shoulders. "I appreciate your comfort, Jiraiya. I'm glad I can trust you as a friend," she said. When he left her office in thirty paces with a shocked expression on his face, he stopped and smiled cheerfully. _"Yes! Tsunade likes me! I knew it!"_ He replayed the memory in his head over and over again. The memory he'll treasure for a long time.

***************

Nikita lay helplessly on the ground. Keir was still standing but she is nearly weary. The onlookers watched the two girls almost exhausted. "Nikita's done for if Keir finishes her off," Nasake said in shock. "She was never made for this type of battle. Not like this." Naruto sensed a connection with Nikita as if she was a jinjuriki. She was hurt badly and merely breathing. He wanted to help her but he can't go near the barrier. "Nikita, don't lose!! All of us are counting on you! No matter what happens, don't you dare give up!" he hollered to her. The half dragon struggled strained her legs trying to stand up. She staggered to her feet with effort. Nikita remembered the technique, or jutsu a ninja would call it, Kamma told her not to use under any circumstances. She notified to her that it would weaken her if she used it.

*****************

_**[Flashback]**_

_Kamma and Nikita sat close to the lake. After weeks of training, Nikita's beginning to master the dragon princess powers. What's freighting is that she invented a new move that'll help her but at the same time harm her. "Nikita, I know you want to become stronger, but you have to slow down a bit. That move you invented nearly killed you," the priestess said. Nikita gazed at the ground. "I'm sorry; I didn't know my new move will do that much damage to myself to take down an enemy." Kamma sighed as she scratched her neck. "I'm worried about you and so are your friends. You're our only hope of destroying Spellfire. Don't screw that up by trying to harm yourself." The half angel felt bad for herself for thinking that way. She frowned and glimpsed at the pinkish-red sky. "If you want to get stronger, I'll help you with that move you're trying to improve," Kamma suggested. The dragon princess gazed at her dragon face and the sadness faded into a cheerful smile. "But we need two things: a way for you to become resistant from its effects and a name for it," the dragon priestess said. "A good name that describes your attack." She pondered on a thought for a moment then she came to a simple name that is very descriptive. "I got it; a perfect name for a perfect attack. I'll help you in the future no matter what form you're in." Nikita wanted to know what it is._

**************

Nikita got up with full confidence and smiled. Keir didn't like the look on her face. She was up to something for sure. The half dragon's hands glowed blue in the form of thunder. Sasuke couldn't tell what move she's doing and it doesn't look like the chidori. She lifted her hands into the air gathering up thunder from the sky. The pain harmed her but by the time she had enough power, she became immune to it. "Secret thunder jutsu…ultimate dragon wrath!" A large dragon in a form of blue thunder emerged from the gathered power Nikita had. Everyone including Keir was shocked and terrified to see the amazing powers the half dragon welded. The thunder dragon launched itself towards the fire mage. Keir soon regretted challenging her to this battle. Soon after, an explosion formed when the attack landed sending a shockwave outside the barrier. The shockwave knock everyone over. Smoke and dust filled the air. When the dust cleared, Nikita's body sparked thunder and the barrier was gone which mean one thing: she won the battle. The ninjas ran up to her. Naruto zoomed ahead of everyone. "Nikita you were awesome!" he commented. Nasake saw the jinjuriki attempting to hug her for hard work. "Uh, Naruto I wouldn't do that if I were…" Before he could finish his sentence, the leaf shinobi hugged her and got shocked. He immediately let go of her with thunder running though his body. "I still can't believe he's the same idiot from three years ago," the Uchiha sighed. "Tell me about it," Sakura replied to him.

Keir was knocked out cold from the attack. Khan swooped down and picked her up. Then he went back up in the air ready for departure. _"That was no ordinary move. Only a dragon princess can enhance that much power and there were only two in the world. Can it be possible that she's a dragon princess also?" _The demon serpent flew off defeated with the fire mage passed out on his back. Denn noticed that blaze was missing. "Doesn't anyone know where Ms. Fan-Fan girl went?" he asked. Everyone glanced around; Blaze was nowhere in sight. "Anyone looking for me?" The ninjas turned around and saw the young tiger dragon soaking wet with the crystal orb. "I found the fire of spirits. Took me about five minutes to dig it out," she said. She walked up to her older brother and gave the orb to him. Then she dug her hand in her pocket and handed his wrist band. "Lost something, you dumb dragon?" she smiled. Nasake grabbed his wrist band first and wrapped it around his wrist. He changed into a human then picked up the orb. "Our mission is complete. Now we'll head back to Konoha," Naruto said. The squads completed their S-ranked mission. Naruto and Sakura were proud of accomplishing their first S-ranked mission after three years. Nikita summoned three dragons to make it easier for traveling. As the sun set, the ninjas enjoyed this type of traveling better than on foot. Nikita was still weak from the attack. She leaned on Orochimaru's shoulders for support. The blonde shinobi felt like gagging just by watching those two. "Naruto, stop that," Sakura laughed.

*************

_**Next Time!!!!!**_

The time has finally come for the secret to be let out to Konoha. But some secrets are meant to be kept. Blaze constantly tries to shoot a matchmaker arrow at the two happy couples to expose them publicly. Naruto's friends meet the half dragon, Nikita Starr to make her feel more comfortable and welcomed. Tsunade plans an evening dinner for Jiraiya but is she playing him?! For the moment, Jiraiya asks Blaze herself for dating advice and conversation tips but she has other things in mind. At midnight, Blaze suspects something and invites Naruto, Sakura, Denn, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino to catch Nikita and her lover in the act. The scandals, the lies, the romance, the sex, the naughty acts, the suspicion. Too much is going on for everyone and everything in Konohagakure!!!!! What the hell's going on?????!!!!!! Find out on _**Chapter 17**__**: The Forest Realm's Explanation**_!!!!!!!!!

****************

I'm now holding auditions for my next story. I already got Shikatari for my next character. For more information, go to my twitter page and DM me or send me a PM if you don't have a twitter page. Auditions close by mid-July.


	17. Forest Realm's Explaination

Remember what Kamma said in the story. She said "I recommend you give it to Nasake when seven full moons have passed." I did some looking up and turns out full moons occur every month so what she meant is give it to him when seven months has passed. That's a long time. Clearly, I have no idea that full moons come five times a month. Well, for some of you that didn't know what she said, now you know. Oh, and I'm thinking of making another thread called Konoha's Gossip Girl. Thanks to twitter, I can gossip about the characters lifestyle now. People will go crazy about these posts. It'll be the most popular of all! Go to and click on forum and search for Lady_Dragon78 (obviously) for posts.

_**Chapter 17**__**: The Forest Realm's Explanation**_

After the ninjas came back from the mission, they went to the Hokage's office with the fire of spirits. Nasake placed the orb on the desk. Tsunade, Shizune, and Kamma saw the sparkling inside the orb and a small flame in the center. "That's the fire of spirits?" Tsunade asked the dragon priestess. "I remembered it from anywhere. That's the one," she replied. The S-rank mission is now complete. The ninjas now have the rest of the day to themselves. "Before you leave, Tsunade has an announcement to make," Kamma said to the squads. Denn crossed his arms and snorted. "Whaddya mean by 'an announcement'?" he asked. Kamma sighed and walked to the front of the Hokage's desk. "She's going to announce the truth to everyone…in Konoha." Nasake was nervous about the whole exposure to everyone. The last time that happen, he have to live in Nakaiji Mountain without the villagers vandalizing his den. But since they know his sister very well, he doesn't have to worry about it. "Then it's settled. We'll do it first thing in the morning," Kamma said.

(Next Morning-6:35 a.m.)

A crowd waited outside the spot where the inauguration took place. The Hokage stood behind the rail waiting for the ninjas to arrive EXCEPT Orochimaru because he's still an S-ranked criminal and he needs to go through trial in order to be redeemed from his crimes. When they arrived, she started to speak. "People of Konohagakure, you may not be aware of this but we have a crisis in this village. In fact, in all villages." The crowd murmured about the crisis they might have. Tsunade looked over her shoulder. "I think this is a good time to reveal yourselves," she whispered to the group. Blaze, Denn, and Nasake took off the celestial crystals that hidden their true selves. As they walked to the rail, people gasped in shocked. Nikita took off her cowl. They were even more shocked. Last, Kamma pulled her hood off her head that showed her dragon features. They clamored about these strange creatures who they stand before. "Attention Konoha, you're village is in great danger," Nikita spoke. "You think the sound village is a threat? Well guess what? They're here in Konoha right now!" The crowd was horrified about the proclamation she just gave out. If the sound village is here then that means their leader Orochimaru is here also.

"But there's a greater evil lurking around here and they're known as the Dragon of Dragon! I killed their leader but they have a new leader named Dekun 'Travis' Conjukuu! He's working on resurrecting his old leader to go into war again from four years ago." Everyone clamored loudly which is too loud for Nikita to be heard. The half dragon wound up to release an ear-screeching roar. Denn stopped her before she can roar. He hurryingly found a microphone and speaker. He plugged his ears and held the microphone close to the speaker. It created a high pitch noise so irritating it makes them want to cover their ears. The crowd groaned from the screeching noise including the group. He drew the microphone away from the speaker and unplugged his ears. The crowd grew silent and not a sound was made. Denn stifled his laugh. "Dennakunn Spear, quit fucking playing around, you childish son of a bitch!" Blaze yelled. The space dragon stood up and scratched the back of his neck. He turned to his ex-girlfriend and nodded. "As I was saying, if that happens ALL of us will end up fighting in the war and this time he might win," she sighed. Nasake picked up where the dragon princess left off. "We are from a different world…" he spoke loud. People burst out laughing by interposing him. Denn ran up to the rails. "I swear I will make hell if you interrupt again!" he threatened. The crowd became quiet once more. "We are from the Forest SafeHaven village as so we are from the Forest Realm. We know more about our new encounter than your Hokage does. Let us join your alliance and we'll help," Nasake requested. Kamma resumed where the tiger dragon left off. "And also, the sound village will from an ephemeral truce with Konoha until the Dragon of Dark is defeated and destroyed." As hard for people to accept, the sound village is a betraying alliance they couldn't trust. The message has been made and the group headed downstairs.

(Two hours later)

Two hours has past since the announcement and everyone gave Nikita an awkward glance at her. A half dragon that looks part human is out of the ordinary. She felt lonely and looked upon. "Hey, isn't that the pretty girl from that dragons' world or something?" one of the ninjas asked. "Yeah, I think so but I haven't seen her around here," Ino answered. "She's with Blaze half the time." The chubby shinobi ate half of the rice in the large bowl. "I dunno, Ino. She's _is_ pretty cute and older and from another world and such. Plus from the looks of it, she might be eighteen, quiet, feisty, and smart. Right, Shikamaru?" The chunnin turned to him and glared. "Since when did you become an expert of girls? You don't know the first thing about them," he barked. "Shikamaru's right, Choji; you don't know about us girls," she agreed with her teammate. He spun his finger around pointing upwards. "On the contrary, I do know about them by…um…er…a girl acts," Choji said. "Yeah right; I bet she can get a date with someone older than her like Kankuro, Kakashi-sensei who knows. Blaze was always the messenger when it comes to interesting news," Shikamaru sighed. "I wouldn't be so surprised if she went through the door right now."

Blaze ran through the door and halted at squad 10's table. "You guys, I have to show you something!" she panted excitedly. The chunnin glanced at his teammates as a proven point. "What news this time, Blaze?" the chubby ninja asked. The matchmaker snickered and laughed. "I'll show you…five minutes after midnight." The leaf shinobis groaned about going out that late in the night. "I can't go out that late! I have a curfew!" Ino complained as she got up. Shikamaru tilted his chair back and looked up. "Count me out; I don't have the time to do immature stuff like that. Besides, I have to get up early for the chunnin selection," he said. Her hands slammed into the table hard enough for the table to shake the bowl of rice. Blaze had a serious expression on her face that spooked Choji. "Shikamaru…the chunnin exams takes place twice a year. There's no way in hell you have to attend to something that isn't arriving until three months later! You're just making excuses to get out of stuff!" she screamed. Everyone stared and murmured about the commotion coming from Ino's table. "Dammit, Blaze you're making a scene. Just calm down, okay? We'll come just tell us where we'll meet," the blonde girl said. The young tiger dragon smirked in a satisfied mood. "We'll meet at the stone faces. Be there at midnight, no excuses. Oh yeah, Naruto and Sakura are coming." She lifted her hands off the table and walked out the door.

The chunnin turned his head sharply and glared at his teammate. "What the hell were you thinking accepting her invitation like that? She's even worse than Naruto in a tomboyish way I know!" Ino sighed at her teammate. "I had to save your sorry ass from her lecture. Normally she wouldn't nag this much unless it was about something that we don't know." Then their senses came to them a minute after Blaze left. The ninjas got up from their seats and ran out. "Hey! You haven't paid your bill!" the shopkeeper shouted to the leaf shinobis. The squad stopped and turned around. They looked at the blonde. "Hey don't look at me, I paid the bill last time," she said as she crossed her arms. "I paid the bill last week," Shikamaru said as he threw his hands in the air. The chubby ninja crossed his arms and held his head high. "I'm not going to pay the bill anyway because I don't have my wallet with me." "Pay the damn bill!" they yelled. The squads argued who's paying but how dumb it sounds, the shopkeeper let them go ahead without paying. Thank god that's over.

Nasake walked around the village with people gazing at him. He knew it was a bad idea to tell them. He hasn't felt this uncomfortable since the villagers in Makeiya threw him out of the village forcing him to live in Nakaiji Mountain which they believe a spiritual mountain dragon lived there. "Hey it's that dragon!" He heard a small boy voice. He ran up to the tiger dragon. The boy seems to be a genin and had a long green scarf with a gray jacket on. His brown hair was spiky like Naruto's straight up. "You look like a dork but you seem pretty cool," he said. Nasake was almost offended when he called him a dork. Every human knew him as a dork. Even his cousins called him a dork when he was growing up. "Konohamaru! Where are you?" a girl called out to the boy. Two of his teammates appeared from the crowd and ran up to him. "Where were you? Ebisu-sensei is going to get mad if you keep running off on your own," she scowled. Then she noticed the tiger dragon standing in front of the boy. "Hey isn't that one of the dragons? He looks a little dorky," she said. Nasake let out a sigh. _"Again with the dork? Luck for them I was taught to love children or would've kicked their…" _

"Konohamaru!" Their sensei interrupted his thoughts to draw the tiger dragon's attention. "Thank goodness I've found you." He went up to his student and then glanced at Nasake. "My, my. What do we have here? Trying to kidnap our future Hokage?" he assumed. Another boy pulled on his sensei's sleeve. "But sensei, that's one of the dragon who came here," he said. He laughed about the idea. "He's not a great dragon; he's an average person like everyone else." Konohamaru crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "If that's true…why are people starring at him then?" he asked. The Konoha villagers around them stared at the tiger dragon. "And if he was normal then he wouldn't have that weird thing around his wrist. Clearly he's a dragon," he pointed out. "That's the truth, master Ebisu." Ebisu clutched his hand dragging him away from Nasake. "Lies, lies, lies. You're just making stuff to get out of training. Midori, Udon, let's go," he huffed. The two genins turned their backs from the dragon. In a couple of paces, they heard a loud roar similar to a tiger. The genins quickly turned around to see Nasake in his dragon form. He was on his fours rearing up hissing. His fur stood up making him look larger. "All right, I knew! He is a dragon!" Konohamaru smiled in awe. Ebisu stood stiff in his place frightened. Nasake never changed into his real form in public especially to prove a point. He wanted to reveal his true form just for the fun of it. "Awesome," Midori and Udon gasped in amazement. The tiger dragon bared his teeth as he snarled and thrashed his tail in the air. Soon after, the Jonin fell back and fainted. "Oh no, he fainted. Who's gonna train us?" the genin kunoichi questioned. Nasake got up and laughed nervously about getting carried away with the shenanigans he did.

Naruto and Sakura sat on the porch with nothing to do. Who knew the day can be this boring without going on missions? Naruto looked up in the sky and watched the clouds. "Man, I'm so bored. I want to train more," he complained. Sakura lay back on the wall behind her. "We could train with Kakashi-sensei but we're not his students anymore. We'll have to find other ways to train," she sighed. They saw the clouds pass by each minute. Nothing to do and bored to death. At least they won't go on another mission for a couple of weeks until the priestess can locate the next crystal orb. Sasuke jumped down from the roof landing on his feet gracefully. "Sasuke! Came to see your old squad?" Naruto asked the Uchiha. Sakura didn't expect him to show up after what he did to her three years ago when he left Konoha. "No you idiot. Nasake wanted to see me about something," he replied. Then he saw his old teammate Sakura. She blushed a little realizing he was staring directly at her. She strongly turned away from his face. She's still upset with him. Sasuke didn't care and disappeared. "That stuck-up asshole. He didn't even say hi to you, Sakura," Naruto growled. The kunoichi understand that she was still annoying to him. He shunned his feelings towards her. Sasuke's no longer the same person she knew. It pains her to even think about it. Naruto glanced at Sakura sensing that she was beginning to cry. "Sakura don't cry; Sasuke's back now. Why are you still sad?" he asked. "I just wish…that if I could spend one day with him…just one day…I would forgive him," she sobbed. She leaned on the jinjuriki and silently sobbed. As vulnerable as Sakura is, she can't shake off this heavy feelings for Sasuke. She was desperate for him.

Sasuke arrived near the alley where Ebisu passed out. He noticed the tiger dragon in his real form. "What are you doing in your dragon form? I thought you were supposed to not draw attention to yourself," he sighed. Nasake wasn't the type to show off very much unless he wanted to prove a point. Midori fanned the Jonin to cool him down. Udon fretted about the fainted Jonin not waking up. "What did you do this time?" Sasuke sighed again frustratingly. "Well, I turned into my original form to prove that I'm really a dragon then he passed out," Nasake explained. "This is why I called you over." The Uchiha saw the three genin close to their sensei. "Wait a minute. You called me over just to be their chaperon?" he doubted. Nasake nodded his head answering "yes" to his question. Instead of throwing his temper at him, he put his hand on his shoulder. "If anyone can babysit them, it's you, dragon boy," Sasuke said in a mocking tone then vanished. Now the tiger dragon is responsible for the three genin which wasn't part of his agenda. Damn that Uchiha. He's doesn't have the slightest clue where to start. Hell, he can't even control his little sister who is so rowdy and disobedient most of the time. Midori and Udon he can handle but Konohamaru he's not so sure about. What's the use watching someone who can't be easily restrained?

Nikita slept on a tree branch somewhere in Konoha. Her head rested on her arm while her other arm hung beside the branch. Even when she's asleep she can hear everything around her. The annoying loudmouth disrupted her sleep. "Awright! Time to start training!" he shouted. The half dragon did not appreciate the ninja disturbing her. "For god's sake, Lee you're chunnin. You can't always rely on Guy-sensei to his theatrics," a kunoichi said. "But I want to become strong like him!" he said. Nikita wanted to scold at the loudmouth but it's better to stay hidden from sight. "Come on Lee, Tenten. We got a mission to do. We can't stall any longer," another ninja sighed. Then they dashed off disappearing through the trees. _Thank god they're gone. I thought they'll never leave._ She rested on the branch once again and slept soundly. Her cat-like habits are starting to grow on her. Nikita's tiger spirit is beginning to fuse with her dragon appearance slowly. She felt like she was separated from mankind. How can she be separated from the world of humans? She's already close to her human state. How normal can she get?

Her ears twitched annoyingly sensing the presence of a familiar person. "What do you want?" she groaned. Kabuto combed through her hair with his fingers. "Come now you're still not mad at me, are you?" he asked. "Darn straight, four eyes," she snapped. Half dragons are always pissed at some things that are not meant to be. Obviously, she pissed at her mate for something she couldn't forgive him for. But since she might be the first one in 3,000 years, she's bound to get really pissed off thanks to her tiger spirit. "I get it; you're mad because of lord Orochimaru's attempt to 'train' Anko," he pointed out. Her attitude changed rapidly towards the medical ninja. "Do you think I already know that? And how did you figured that?" Kabuto flinched despite of her feisty attitude reminding him of Anko. Yep, she's definitely pissed and he knows it. He wanted to push her further to the breaking point but he'll get slashed to bits from her claws. Kabuto smiled sweetly at her without sympathy. "If you feel the need to talk about something, you can always come to me," he suggested. Then he made a hand sign and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Oh bite me, you suck up," Nikita huffed soon after. Then she fell back to sleep.

Blaze practiced shooting her arrows at the tree. As a matchmaker, getting an accurate shot matters. In the last 1,134 years as a novice matchmaker, she wasn't able to use the bow and arrow yet. Now that she received the matchmaker's bow and the cupid's arrow she is able to shoot them at couples. The last time she tried to shoot an arrow at the couple, it landed on a bull making it super horny to the female bulls. Blaze wasn't happy about it because of her dragon cousins. This time she won't miss and screw up. Her only priority is to shoot the cupid's arrow at one of the couples and she knew just the one. The matchmaker drew her arrow back focusing on the target. "There you are, Blaze!" a shinobi yelled. She flinched and released the arrow. The arrow ricocheted off the tree then the branch aiming at the toad sage. Blaze ran to him and caught the arrow before it drove into his face. "What the hell, Pervy sage?" she scowled. She dropped the arrow on the ground close to her feet. "If I'm on target practice, don't distract me! The next time you do that, the next one's going straight up your ass." She really meant that. When she makes a promise, she literally does it. "Okay, I'm sorry but I have something to tell you," he snickered. She picked up the arrow and placed it on the bow. "If you're trying to hit it off with a girl you met then hell no," she said firmly as she released the arrow. Once again she made a perfect bull's eye on the tree trunk. "No, no it's not that. Tsunade agreed to go out on a date…with me." In the past, Jiraiya pleaded her to give him advice about dating but she refused. Blaze always knew that he'll never go out with Tsunade because of his perverted habits. If that was the case, then she wouldn't agree to go out with him. She grabbed another arrow from her quiver and drew back the arrow. "You're being played, Jiraiya. It's either Naruto disguised as Tsunade or Tsunade trying to make you a fool by agreeing to go out and blowing you off. Trust me; I know. Many people do that all the time." The arrow landed on the tree with another bull's eye. "Please Blaze. I need to pull this off without screwing up," the toad sage pouted. The young tiger dragon went up to him and sighed. "Fine then, you big baby."

_**$$ Warning! Warning! $$**_

_**Parts of Blaze's advice may not work in real life! Some of the advice won't with non-virgin guys so do not try this with ANY girls you go out with! Also, if you use this advice, I'm not responsible for the results!**_

"Okay the first thing to should do is to not do anything that would make her go off," Blaze explained. "All girls hate it when men have a one-track mind. When she detected something that might've offended her, don't repeat it. Replace it with a word that describes her but avoid calling her old. She hates it when people call her an old lady." Blaze walked over to the tree and plucked her arrows out of the tree. "Conversation tips: if she asks you about something dealing with your work, don't include any details about your peeping and your pervertedness. Now, when she starts talking about herself, even you already know her, don't gawk at her chest or partially listen to her. As a matchmaker, I have to make sure everything goes perfectly as it should."

The young tiger dragon placed her arrows in her quiver. "Your gestures: if you do it right, Tsunade won't beat the crap out of you. Where you place you hand on her back romantically depends on how sincere you are. Here are some heads up: if your hand is too low, you're just asking for a beat down. Mostly you just want to sleep with her. Too high and you're being too sincere to her. Basically you just want to stay friends with her…but you want to make her your girlfriend. The best way is to place your hand between the middle or the upper middle, got it?" Jiraiya's very pleased about these tips Blaze is giving him. But somehow there might be a catch to this advice. He saw her hand out in front of him. "What now, you brat?" he asked irritatingly. "That'll be 375 ryo," she said. "WHAT? 375 RYO FOR DATING ADVICE?" he screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY I'LL PAY FOR SOMETHING THAT HIGH!"

Blaze walked over to him clutching onto her bow. Almost everyone said that to her whenever she charges people for simple advice. Thanks to her matchmaker training, she learned how to ease them into paying. "Look I know that you don't want to pay for it but I'll arrange a deal for you. I'll give you a 75 percent discount—since I'm a close friend of Tsunade—which makes it a total of 150 ryo," she reasoned. Jiraiya was pleased about the deal. Although, Blaze wasn't through yet. "On one condition…You'll have to agree to take me shopping twice a week until the money spent is 225 ryo," she said firmly. That was the catch she always uses to make her customers pay the full amount…unless she is a close friend to someone. "You little—you wanted me to take that deal!" he scolded. That little brat. She had that planned for him.

Nikita was still tired from sleeping on the tree branch for so long. Well, she did sleep on the one close to the ground. There was too much racket going on and it ticked her off. She drowsily staggered to Anko's flat to sleep on the soft bed. But that means being in the same room as that snake bastard Orochimaru. He would be the last person she would be with. Nikita loved him but she wasn't close to forgiving him. Then her mind drifted off. She thought back to the night when she lost control of herself; the night when she lost her virginity to him. Wait, that's right. She couldn't remember taking off her necklace in the first place. Damn him. He manipulated her and hypnotized her that time. Now she can't bear to see him again but she must. The half dragon was too desperate for him. To top it off, she wanted to help him without using the forbidden jutsu. Once again, her mind drifted off thinking what would help him. Then she remembered her conversation with Nasake four years ago.

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Nasake, can I ask you a question?" she asked. Nasake looked at her while he was curled up in a ball. "Yes, Nikita. What is it?" he replied. Nikita moved over to him close enough to touch his soft fur. "What is it that Spellfire want so bad from me? What do I have that he covets?" The sleepy dragon sat up and yawned deeply. "It's hard to explain really. Spellfire was once an apprentice of Hakiru, the dragon of thunder. His two comrades, Shikatari and Zikuto Nyo were also his friends. Somehow he did something that was unforgivable so they sent him to the underworld for a thousand years." The half angel shuddered. She never knew that a dragon so evil was once on the side of good. That she didn't understand. Nasake continued explaining. "After ten years, he escaped from the underworld and realized that he was mortal. For celestial dragons like us, we're immortal meaning we can live forever. Unfortunately for Spellfire, that was taken from him before the sentence."_

"_Boring! Get to the point, lame horse!" Nikita interrupted. The tiger dragon snorted at the outburst. "Even though your mortal with the phoenix effect that will allow you to recover limited amount of times when killed, you have immortal blood which explains the eternal youth." She gasped softly and covered her mouth with her hand. "Nikita, this is serious. Creatures who covet immortality will come after you…if they know about it," he sighed._

"_But don't you have immortal blood, too?"_

"_That's completely different. Unlike yours, mine is poisoned. One ounce of blood can kill a person immediately. Spellfire covets __your__ blood to become immortal. But as long as you're in half angel form, you won't be killed easily."_

"_But what if…when I'm human?"_

_Nasake paused for a moment. "…then…you'll die." Suddenly, he grabbed her arm to pull her closer to him and hug her. Nikita felt his soft fur surrounding her. She felt as if her head started spinning. Nasake embraced her a little while longer. "Nikita…I care what happens to you. If you get killed then…the Shinrin council will not give me a second chance and…I won't forgive myself for letting you get killed while my back is turned." He shut his eyes tight and tears fell from his face. "Please forgive me, Nikita but I won't let Spellfire lay his claws on you ever again! I just…" Nasake sobbed silently as he gripped on her back. Nikita finally realize why he is so overprotective all the time. She let him hold her a little longer._

Of course, the blood will help him. But if she gave him her blood, it will make him addictive to it. The after effects do not matter to her; all she cares about is helping Orochimaru.

(In the Late Evening)

Blaze walked Jiraiya to his date's doorstep in a calm pace. "Now remember what I told you, Jiraiya," she reminded him. Blaze has to go to the stone faces at midnight but she has to help the toad sage first. He turned to the tiger princess and smiled. "Thanks again for the advice, Blaze Taylor. And I'll take your deal if you don't tell anyone about this," he said. She rung the doorbell and walked away. "Will do…Pervy Sage." Once again, she insulted him right before his date started. The door swing open and he immediately faced forward. There he saw Tsunade well-dressed. "Hi, Jiraiya!" she greeted with a smile. "I'm glad that you can make it." He stepped inside and laughed. As soon as the door closes, Blaze popped out of the bushes. "That damned pervert will never be able to do it on his own," she whispered to herself. "It's better if I see and help him on the way. Otherwise, he'll be in for a serious beat down."

Tsunade pulled up a seat for Jiraiya and herself. As they sat down, she sighed and leaned forward other the table. "The reason I called you over is because I wanted to tell you everything about what's going on," she said with a gloomy expression on her face. "Do you remember the other day when you said you heard everything? It's about what's going to happen." Jiraiya did heard the whole thing but only when he stumbled on her conversation with Senju while he was peeking—research as he calls it—at the young women in the bath house. "I see," he replied with concern. She forced a tear back as she continued. "Well, do you know Nikita and the others who came here?" she asked. The toad sage ponders on that for a moment. "I know Blaze…and Nasake who came to me earlier," he recalled.

A baby tiger climbed on the sill of window and sat there peering at Tsunade and Jiraiya. _"Thank goodness it's going well. I would leave this instant but it's better to stick around."_ Then it heard Tsunade's conversation with her date. "To tell you the truth…Nasake's a dragon," she grinned. Jiraiya didn't notice anything unusual about Nasake when he was around him. Then he remembered that weird wristband he always wears. "So that explain it; He didn't want to expose himself too much whenever we came back to Konoha," he said. "I guess that never crossed my mind. And Blaze?" What about her? She charged him 375 ryo for some dating advice then gave him a 75 percent discount to take her shopping twice a week! Not to mention, lying to the Hokage just to go outside the village to run errands for Temari in exchange for teaching her wind style jutsu.

Once again, the Hokage grinned. "Also a dragon with lacked powers." She rested her arms on the table. "She even told me she was born human explaining why she always walked around in her human form," she pointed out. The baby tiger stood up with its eyes widened. _"What the fucking hell? She told him who I really was!" _Blaze then laid her head down on the sill pouting in her mind. _"Great. Now he'll start blackmailing me the next time we run to each other."_ "And for Nikita…," Tsunade continued. The same one who threw the perverted sage two hundred meters. Yep that's the girl. "…she's currently a half dragon." Jiraiya did not understand the last part she said. "What do you mean by 'currently a half dragon'?" he asked. The Hokage signaled him to come closer. He leaned over the table wondering what she is going to him. Instead, she bent over the table and whispered into his ear. It was hard for Tsunade to explain because of how disturbing it is to even speak of it. She had the guts to tell him the whole details. She didn't say the name of who Nikita did it with because she knew it would upset and shock him. On top of that, he'll go crazy and leave to find him himself. "Are you kidding me? That's why she's in her half dragon form now?" he shouted as he pulled back. The shouting shocked Blaze as a baby tiger and fell back into the bushes. Tsunade and Jiraiya glanced out the window to see who it was. The Hokage sat up from her seat and paced towards the window. As peered out the window, she sighed deeply and closed the window. The disguised tiger princess laid on her back at the bottom of the bushes dazed. _"I think Jiraiya wasn't aware that I was watching him."_

Nikita returned to the flat trying to stay calm. The moment she walked through the doorway, she hoped and pray that Orochimaru isn't here. She couldn't stand being in the same room with him. She wanted the room to herself for a change. The half dragon looked to the right where the clock is and noticed it was ten minutes to midnight._ Huh? It's almost midnight. I better change. _She went to the guestroom where she shared rooms with the snake Sannin and changed into her pajamas. They were a white kimono shirt she made with black shorts that went to her upper thighs. It didn't match with her ears and tail but at least they're acceptable. Nikita glanced around and took a test tube from her chest she stole from Kabuto earlier. She held it close to her neck while angling it. She pulled out a kunai and slowly slid it against the tender part of her neck. The blood dripped from her neck to the test tube. The pain irritated her while she had the test tube to her neck. After the test tube has filled up, she immediately when to the bathroom to washed the blood off her neck. _I hope this will help him. _She took out a rubber stopper from her chest and placed it in the opening of the test tube. Then Nikita hurried back to the guestroom to lock the door to prevent Orochimaru from coming back in. The room was quiet now. Too quiet. This is getting suspicious; it's not over just like that. She quickly hid the test tube—that is filled with Nikita's blood—under her pillow.

Then she heard foot steps that were coming from inside of the room.

He's here.

She ran for the door to open it but forgot that it was locked. Fuck! Why did she lock it in the first place? Nikita rapidly tried to unlock it but her hands shook. When she unlocked the door, she twisted the doorknob and opened the door. The door was slammed shut by his hand. The half dragon slowly turned her head and stared into his eyes. Her ears flatten in anger. Nikita growled softly as the name formed in her head. _Orochimaru. _

Nikita eased her hand from the doorknob while she looked at his face. "I should have known you wouldn't leave me alone," she growled. She began backing from the door. "I just wanted to apologize," he said sweetly. Damn his sarcasms. "You never told me about Anko before you met me," she said firmly. Nikita didn't want to back down yet. She was still pissed at him for lying to her. About Anko. About everything he went through with her. To him, she was just his sex toy to play around with. He was never serious with her from the start. The half dragon starting backing towards the window. The snake Sannin went to her in the same pace. "Are you still going about that? I thought you forgot all about it by now," he spoke in a teasing way. She didn't forget it. It was too painful to forget. She could still picture Anko and Orochimaru together in bed. Yes, it was painful to forget. She clenched her teeth tightly at the image in her mind. "I thought you cared about me! You promised me that you'll love and protect me!" she screamed. Tears ran down her face feeling betrayed and hurt. Orochimaru came closer to her but still inches away. "Yes I meant that and I haven't broken that promise." That liar. She bet he snuck out to see his ex-student and seduced her to sleep with him. That angered her even more. When she got to the window and tried to open it behind her. The window didn't budge; not even an inch. She lifted it harder but it didn't budge still. "Did you really think I came here unprepared?" he taunted. What did he mean by that? Nikita turned her head and saw the kunais wedged in the opening. Damn him. He was always a clever bastard by thinking ahead.

There's no way out. The window is shut, the door she might go for but he's faster than her in regular speed. This is it. Orochimaru is close enough to her. There's no choice but to let him have his way with her. She closed her eyes tightly with tears streaming down her face and sobbing. Then she felt a kiss on the cheek. Nikita reopened her eyes staring at him surprised. Probably there was some human in him after all. Or it could be that she was in front of the window and he didn't want to be explicit with her publicly. That bastard; there's no human in him at all! The dragon princess sighed and closed the curtains behind her. "Go ahead."

He didn't go for it like he usually does. "I'm sorry, Nikita." Is he actually apologizing to her? She saw his face and he looked serious. All of the sudden, her feelings toward him changed. She liked this side of him. Nikita ran towards him bursting into tears. Then she hugged him crying. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't make you suffer so much! I was too stressed about what happened between you and Anko!" She cried and sobbed to let her feeling out. The half dragon slowly lifted her head up gazing at his snake-like eyes. She wants to show how sorry she is to him. Nikita flinched when she felt him drawing her close to his chest. "I guess that makes us even then," he chuckled. He saw her smile lightly. "Not quite just yet," she whispered. Her lips pressed against his. She never made the first move until he did. She tried to back away from him but his grip on her was too strong. "Not this time, kitty," he teased. "You were the one to torture people," she softly laughed. He went to her neck on the left side and saw her cut. Shocked, he pulled away from her. "You noticed did you?" she asked. "I want to help you. To gain full immortality." She walked over to the pillow and pulled out a test tube. "What is that?" he asked in shock. She glanced at the test tube in her hand. "Something that'll help you extend your life span." Then she glanced at Orochimaru. "It's my blood."

"I want you to drink it so you'll become immortal but only for six years." The snake Sannin knew she was immortal but drinking her blood will help him? That sounds too risky. "Nikita, I understand that you want to help me but I have my own way of becoming immortal," he reasoned. His intention was to take over his next body, which is Sasuke, to live longer. But Nikita's blood will last twice as long than the immortality jutsu. What's to choose, Sasuke or Nikita's Blood? Sasuke is strong enough for him to be his next body. He would use Nikita on the other hand. Her abilities are stronger than Sasuke's. With a little training, she would be five times stronger than Sasuke. But doing that would betray the truce. Both Konoha and the Forest Realm won't trust him ever again. Even the monks and priestesses in the Sacred Realm won't forgive him. He loved her too much to toss her aside. He took the test tube from her hands and removed the rubber stopper. He sipped on the all blood that was in the test tube and gulped it down. It had a sweet taste to it. Almost candy like. He didn't like sweets but Nikita was his only candy.

She ran for the door but as she predicted he went in front of the door blocking her exit. "You're not getting out that easily," he said. "But I wanted to get something from the bathroom before we get started," she smiled impishly. The snake Sannin moved to the side while she dashed to the door and left the room. Finally, he's getting what he desired after two days of waiting from the mission.

Tsunade had some sake out to offer to Jiraiya. They were laughing about something. "Do you want to grab some takeout?" she asked. She was in no condition of walking because she was drunk. "Sure, Tsunade. I would love some takeout," he answered as he laughed. She got up and fell backwards. She broke out laughing again. To Jiraiya, it was funny. "I'll go find some money to pay for the food," she announced as she got up and walked to her room. After she left, the toad sage heard a scratching noise on the window. He looked behind him and saw a baby tiger on the sill. He got up from his seat and opened the window. "Where did you come from, little kitty?" he slurred. Then the tiger transformed into a human figure. Obviously Blaze. She sat there with her legs crossed. "I'm guessing your date is going well, Jiraiya." He didn't recall what happened. He was a little tipsy from the sake but not how Tsunade is right now. "It's going great, Blaze! Thank you so much for that advice!" he grinned. He took out his checkbook and wrote in the amount. He quickly tore it off and gave it to her. Then the tiger princess looked at the amount. "This says 400 ryo. But I only needed 375 ryo," she pointed out. The drunken sage walked away from her. "Consider it a tip for all you work," he snickered. She jumped off the window and strolled away from the Hokage's house. _"My work here is done. Now to meet up with Shikamaru and the others." _She once more looked at the check in her hand. Blaze hopes Jiraiya forgot all about it in the morning when he sober up.

Shikamaru and Ino stood near the stone faces waiting for Blaze to show up. "It's almost midnight. Where the hell is Blaze?" he huffed. She had her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; she'll be here. Besides, she did say five minutes to midnight." Shikamaru wasn't the type to wait very long. Something crossed him mind when he remembered Blaze was a dragon also. Whenever he was around her, she didn't act all dragon-like. She acted as if she was a typical human girl. Maybe he'll giver more time. "Shikamaru!" He heard those two familiar voices. When he looked back, he saw Naruto and Sakura running up to the meeting spot. "What are you two doing here?" he questioned. "Blaze told us to meet her here," Sakura replied. She glanced around the area. "Where is she anyway?"

"Hey guys!" Blaze shouted as she ran to the spot. She gasped for air as the others stared at her. "Did I…make it?" she panted. She stood straight fixing her pony-tails. "Yeah you did. It's exactly midnight," Naruto said. Then she realized that Choji wasn't present. She asked where Choji went to and found out he got hospitalized for eating too much barbeque short ribs. Great. With Choji not here, he's missing the fun. Oh well, she'll have to start without him. "Okay. Follow me to Anko's place," she insisted. They all followed her to the place she's staying. When they got there, she checked the door. Apparently, the front door is locked. That meant one thing: Nikita has forgiven him and didn't want to be disturbed. "I think we should try the window," Naruto suggested. A great idea but they'll get caught the moment they peep into the window. Worse, Nikita can hear far but her dragon ears hasn't been train to pick up incoming intruders. Orochimaru, on the other hand, he can detect people more quickly. But if his attention is diverted with Nikita in front of him, he won't pick up anything. "Sakura…can you go to that window right there and see what's going on?" she asked as she pointed to the window on the second floor on the far right. "I'll try," the pink-haired kunoichi nodded. She climbed on the wall speedily and silently. The kunoichi leisurely peeked inside the room and saw Nikita with a silky black night gown on. Then she saw the snake Sannin entering the room and locking the door. She was definitely right about those two; they love each other in an intimate level and it's about to get lower. He shifted over behind Nikita with his arms around her waist. This is not right and she's fucking eighteen!

Sakura then notice that the dragon princess had makeup on. Since when did she start wearing makeup? "What's going on, Sakura?" Blaze's voice drew her attention away from the couple and jumped down. "They're doing some foreplay right now," she whispered into her ear. Crap. Not even close to the good part. The other starting to wonder what the hell is Blaze trying to show them.

Nikita felt close to him. She wanted him to hold her just a little bit longer. She wanted to forget about Anko. Forget about everything that hurt her. Nikita turned her head to glance at his face once more. When Orochimaru looked at her cute face, she appeared older with her makeup and more beautiful. He held her tighter around her waist. As they gazed into each other's eyes, they drew themselves closer to the point where they have kissed. Her body turned towards his. He wanted her kiss again. Oh how he ached to taste her once more. Then he forced her to a wall behind her roughly. His disgusting snake tongue stroking hers as he heard her moan softly. He had done this with Anko numerous times but Nikita didn't care about it. She loved it. She liked the way he was rough with her. The way he kisses her neck. How he handles her. It was so hot.

Nikita felt him nipping on her neck. The snake Sannin definitely plays her rough. He doesn't show her mercy at all. She cupped her hand behind his head while he stroked his fang over her cheek. She began craving for it and more. She found her arms around his neck. Her tail was curling on his hips. "You're so bad, Orochimaru," she whispered and gasped softly. He smiled at her while examining her face. "You're much naughtier than last time. I taught you well," he whispered. "I'm starting to like this side of you." This half dragon is really enjoying it. She never experienced it like this before. Nikita became impatient. "Enough foreplay. Let's get to the good part," she moaned. Orochimaru's arousal with Nikita is making her more lustful. He couldn't wait until he can finally give her the ecstasy she deserved.

He picked her up in his arms and plopped her on the bed. The snake Sannin heard a soft growl. She wanted more from him. He felt her arch in his arm as he held her close to his chest. The intensity of her was more fun than when she was careful. The first time he met her, he didn't waste his time with her but to toy with her. And she was very feisty and short-tempered. Now on this very night, he has tamed Nikita the dragon princess and won her.

Kabuto peeked into the window in invisibility and saw what was happening. Blaze asked him to help her out while he was finding medicinal herbs. "Well, Kabuto?" Blaze whispered impatiently. "She made her move," he replied. Everyone quickly scaled the wall to the window the medical ninja was at. The group carefully looked inside. "What the hell?" Shikamaru gasped in horror. "It looks like Nikita and…" Ino tilted her head to catch sight of her lover. Kabuto looked in also. "That looks like lord Orochimaru," he pointed out. The group looked closer and recognized the black long hair and the white skin. Then it crossed their minds. "HOLY SHIT!" they screamed in shock and disgust and fell off the wall. Ino shook her head hard. "So disgusting! What the fuck is Nikita doing with someone who's thirty-six years older than her?" she shouted. The ninjas hushed her loudly. Blaze sat up from the hard ground. "It's for a legitimate reason and…'sexual' reason." The chunnin got up and shuddered. "That's so gross! I think I have been scarred for life," he groaned. Naruto was already up and slumping. "I'm gonna throw up, poke my eyes out, and burn them." The tiger princess got up determined. "Awright! Time to catch them in the act!" she smiled. All the sudden the group stood up serious. Naruto came to the door and picked the lock with a paper clip. The lock popped open. "How come you didn't do that before?" Sakura lashed at him. "Because I forgot I even have a paper clip," he answered. Blaze saw Kabuto curled near a corner gloomy. "I can't believe it. He was doing it…with Nikita. I feel disturbed." Blaze frowned on him. "Kabuto, doing that is not moving things any faster. Suck it up."

The ninjas waited out in the halls while the matchmaker eavesdropped on every door. By the time she got to the last door on the right, she heard some voices. This must be the room Orochimaru and Nikita is in. She listened closely. "Orochimaru, you're such a naughty boy," Nikita moaned. Blaze was embarrassingly spaced out by that last comment. She signaled the group to come up. They surrounded the door like the ANBU does. Naruto came proudly with a paper clip and picked the lock. When the lock popped open. Shikamaru immediately twisted the doorknob and kicked open. The whole group can inside the room. Then they saw Nikita with her night gown off covering her bare chest with the blankets. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she demanded. The young ninjas pointed at Naruto. Tattle-tails.

Nikita's hair was straight but wild and her makeup was smudged. "My god. I can't believe you would do something this low," Shikamaru scoffed. Ino felt like she stepped on something. She looked down and jumped. "Waaaah! I just stepped on dead snake!" she cried. Naruto saw their clothes scattered around the room. "Wow! Whoever did this must have had it rough." The group looked on the right and saw Kiba surprised. "How did you get in here?" Sakura asked. "The door was wide open so I let myself in," he said with confidence. Why was he here? Kiba wasn't invited. But neither was the group. Kiba saw the half dragon with her ears twitching naked to the waist up. "That's Nikita, huh? Man, she's gorgeous," he point to her. The dragon princess became irritated. "OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! CAN I AT LEAST HAVE SOME PRIVACY AROUND HERE? I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE BARGING IN UNANNOUNCED!" she hollered from the top of her lungs. She didn't appreciate the company coming over gawking at her half naked body while she was having sex with the man she loved. "Let them stay, Nikita," the snake Sannin growled with passion. He was asleep from the sex. Now he's awake…thanks to her yelling. "They probably don't mind if they watched." He cuddled around her. Damn he's so hot. She would do it right in front of them and scar them but that's a little to the extreme. "Very cute but I'm not doing it," she glanced at him annoyed.

She felt him pulling her ear with his teeth. Her ears are too sensitive to ignore the pain. She clenched her teeth tightly to ignore it. With every tug at her ear the pain built up. Goddamn it, she can't take anymore. Her claws slashed on his cheek releasing her ear as he fell back on the bed. Nikita cupped the ear that was pulled and cried in pain. The group felt something bad coming and sure as hell they're not going to be caught in it. They hurried out the room and through the hall. "What was that for?" he yelled as he sat up. Her tears shimmered in the moonlight. The pain from her ear hurts so badly. "My dragon ears are so sensitive to pain. I couldn't take," her voice cracked as she spoke. Orochimaru hasn't realized when he was around her in the forest. He gently cupped his hand on her cheek slowly pushing close enough to kiss the other tenderly. Nikita turned her head and buried it under his chin. She embraced him with the covers on her. The snake Sannin can feel her loneliness she was hiding. She was hiding it from everyone the same way he did when he was growing up. It's possible that they shared the same thing except they were hiding it from each other rather from everyone else. For the first time, he actually felt sorry for this girl. _"Nikita…I know you're lonely. Whatever happens we'll stay together forever."_

The group sat outside Anko's flat playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. "Blaze, you arrogant brat. You never told us that Nikita was dating Orochimaru," Shikamaru grimaced at Blaze. The young tiger dragon focused on the chunnin. "I wouldn't call it 'dating,' Shikamaru, if I'm around Nikita. I rather refer 'a-secret-relationship-with-an-otogakure-leader-than-no-one-in-Konoha-knows-about-but-us' relationship," she said. Sakura had her hand up. "I was the only one who knew Nikita and Orochimaru was together because I was an eye-witness," she admitted. Kiba threw a stone and sighed heavily. "You gotta hand it to him though; Nikita's one hot kunoichi." Then he glanced over Sakura and Ino. "Compared to you too," he chuckled. The pissed off kunoichis were in front of Kiba ready to jump him. He sat there like a scared puppy. "Uh, can I take back what I said? I meant you too are sexy ninjas who could be worthy of being Orochimaru's date." That made it even worse. Fiercely, they grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him behind Anko's house.

Kabuto sighed as he stared blankly at the night sky. "Kabuto, would you stop your bitching?" Naruto said annoyed. "A great medical ninja who's a right-hand man to the otogakure leader, the fearful Sannin Orochimaru, shouldn't be moping about what we saw tonight." The two kunoichis returned scoffing as they sat down. The chunnin came back sore from the beating. "I didn't mean it literally," he spoke under his breath. The matchmaker stood up with her hands on her hip. "First thing tomorrow: we will NOT mention a word to Nikita, Orochimaru, or anyone in Konoha of what happened here tonight, agreed?" she insisted. Everyone agreed to do so. Everyone disband and went home. Blaze asked the junjuriki if she can spend the night at his place so Nikita won't try to kill her when she wakes up. He had a broad smile on his face and let her tag along with him.

Anko returned from her mission and made a quick stop at Naruto's place. She was relived that Nikita was okay now. She stopped at his door and rung the doorbell. Instead of Naruto answering the door, Blaze opened the door. "Blaze? What are you doing here? I though you were at my place," she said confused. "I had to stay with Naruto for the night so Nikita's arousal won't get me killed," she explained. The elite ninja laughed lightly. "I'm guessing Nikita wanted the house to herself and slept with Orochimaru, correct?" she pointed out. How the hell did she figure that out? She hasn't been around for the past two days to begin with. Then Blaze noticed Kokoto behind her. Great. That fucking tiger is here and he had picked the worst time to come here. "Miss Taylor, what a wonderful yet awkward time to see you," he jeered. "I hope you're matchmaking business is going well I presume." She got irritated at him and tried to stay calm. "Yes it's going good." Anko stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. "I have something to discuss with you and Naruto," she said in a firm tone. Blaze went over to Naruto and shook him forcing him to wake up. "What is it, Blaze?" he yawned. He saw Anko standing in the middle of the room. "Am I still dreaming?" he wondered.

"Fuck!" the dragon hunter snarled as he threw his knives at the wall. He was extremely upset about Keir's failed mission. Dekun paced around for a moment and sat down on the throne. _"I can't fucking believe even Keir can be defeated by those ninjas!"_ He tapped his foot on the floor and breathed out frustratingly. "Dar!"he roared. The winged demon appeared in front of him in smoke. "You called, Dekun?" he sighed. The dragon hunter's eyes were cold staring at Dar. "Bring Keir to me! That's an order!" he lashed out angrily. The demon gulped nervously and flew out of his throne room. As soon as he was far from the throne room, Dar landed and sighed. "Damn that dragon can throw a fit when he's pissed off," he said. "I should warn the demons to not disturb him if they want to risk being eaten alive." Then he flew off again to find Keir before Dekun gets mad again.

Keir had a tray of food to give to Dantu. He hasn't eaten for almost a week. She often worries about him starving to death. Even if he's a werewolf demon, she still would take care of him. When she stopped at his retained cell, she knocked on the metal part of the door. Then it opened slightly so he won't try to leave out. The cell had two torches on opposite side of the room. There were no windows in the cell so he won't turn in to a werewolf and barge the door open. The floor's covered in hay for soft bedding. Keir saw the demon sitting cross-legged calmly and focused. His hair was black, thick and messy; a way a werewolf's hair should be. He had pointed ears with one pierced on his left. The tail was likely a wolf's tail and silky black. His manly figure was broad yet slightly thin. He wore nothing more than dark red pants. The fire mage felt like a child around him. At some times she thinks he's rude and malicious but at some time she thinks he's considerate and attractive. She sat down next to him and glanced at Dantu. "I brought you some food," she said in a sincere way. His eyes opened and glanced at her then at the tray. "You didn't have to do this for me. I can survive a week without food," he sighed. "I wanted to do this. I couldn't bear seeing you like this locked up in this cell," she protested. He pointed at the tray. "You forgot the water, Keir." Of course, the water. He can't go a week without it. The fire mage felt dejected about forgetting a simple glass of water to the poor werewolf demon. "But that's okay, Keir. I can go one more day without water," he said as he picked up the tray of food. He eyed the steak on his plate. "I hoped you like it. I cooked it myself," she said to him. Dantu glanced at her and smiled. "That's…nice," he spoke in a polite effort as he took the first slice of meat in his mouth. Keir stared at him unappreciated. _"That rude demon! I cooked it just for him and he didn't even say thank you!" _Before he picked up the slice of bread, he glanced at her again. Keir blushed when she noticed him looking at her. His eyes were blue and looked cold. "Tell me, Keir. What is it like to be human?" He wanted to experience being human ever since he met her. He was previously a cold-hearted demon. Up until he saw Keir one day in magic training with Spellfire.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Dantu stumbled into the training room where Keir was. "Why's a human here? Humans are weak," he said in disgust. Spellfire spared with her using spells and close combat. The young werewolf observed her closely and saw her casted a fire spell. Multiple fireballs appeared before her aimed at the dragon sorcerer. He ran from a couple of them then stopped and reflected the last one at her. "I knew she was weak," he smirked. Rather than fleeing from the spell, she made a fire barrier strong enough to absorb the fireball. The fire barrier disappeared and Keir sat on her heels. Spellfire came to her and pated her head. "Good job, Keir. You're one step closer to becoming a great fire mage," he raved. She smiled and laughed. "Thank you, sensei! I'll train harder to become as strong as you!" He laughed at the remark and looked at her with a toothy grin. "Sure you will, young one!" Dantu gasped softly feeling sorrowful. He never smiled like that before. How someone like him can be generous to a mere human? As he strolled away from the training room, he realized he can change by expressing human emotions to other people instead of killing them. But as long as Spellfire is around, he can never know what's like to be human._

Dantu sat there gazing into her sapphire eyes. Keir couldn't explain it to him in a way he can understand. "Well, being human is like having a heart. You are able to…express how to feel about certain things. Not only that, you can have feelings for people you love." Dantu never realized it before. Love. He couldn't understand what love means. His hand laid on top of Keir's that was mistaken for the floor. They flinched and drew their hand from each other. "I better go, Dantu. Dekun will get angry at me if he knew I was here," she said as she got up and walked towards the cell door. Her hand pressed lightly on it as she glimpsed at Dantu once again sighing. The fire mage pushed the door open and left the retained cell.

She quickly closed it and turned around. Keir leaned against the door with her hand on her heart. "I saw that, red," Dar chuckled leaning on the wall. She glared at him embarrassed. "Saw what?" she yelled. He came up to her face to face. "You're in love with Dantu. I saw the way you looked at him," he teased. "How your hand touched his. You just can't resist him." The fire mage pushed him away from her strongly. "Shut up! I don't like that rude werewolf!" she scoffed. The demon grinned at her. "Admit it, red. You…like…him," he laughed. God, she hates the way he rubs it in her face knowing that she likes Dantu. She could burn him to ashes with one spell. "You're such an ass, Dar," she insulted. He had his hands up. "Don't look at me. Bitch about that when Dekun sees you," he harrumphed. Crap! She forgot about that! Dekun won't appreciate her being late. Speedily, she ran to the throne room. "Dekun will find out that you have been visiting Dantu. He won't show mercy," Dar shouted to her. "Go fuck yourself!" her voice echoed through the halls.

"Are you serious, Anko?" Blaze gasped. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" the elite ninja said firmly. "I don't believe it. The Akatsuki caught another junjuriki," Naruto growled in anger. The Akatsuki were on the move and capturing biju, or tailed beasts. So far they have caught the five-tails. Only five more left until they win. They would go on another mission but they can't maintain two different concerns at once. "Can't you do something about it?" Naruto questioned. She shook her head back and forth. There's nothing they can do. Balancing two concerns—the Dragon of Dark and the Akatsuki—is too much to handle. Until they figure out the situation, it's a big apprehension to ignore. "Well…tell Tsunade…to arrange us a mission to find the next junjuriki," Blaze demanded. Naruto glanced at the tiger princess. She was very determined to go against the Akatsuki. Blaze is very similar to Naruto and he knew it. "Blaze, what about…" Anko's sentence broke off when Blaze interfered. "I don't care for right now. I can't stand here while the Akatsuki captures more and more junjuriki every chance they get." The kunoichi got up and walked to the door. "Fine then, Blaze. I'll talk to the Hokage and see if she'll allow it," Anko sighed. After that she left. "You're gonna regret hearing this but…you kinda turn me on," Naruto said. "Shut up!" Blaze laughed as she hit him on the arm. "Go to sleep, Kyuubi boy!" He rubbed on his bruised arm and laid down on his bed. Blaze had a roomy sleeping bag on the floor. She slipped herself inside and fell asleep.

(Next Morning)

Naruto ran to his Jonin and Chunnin friends. "Hey, you guys! Did you meet Nikita yet?" he asked them. Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba were the only ones who saw Nikita. The rest haven't seen her yet. "Naruto, some of us have mission to go to," Neji sighed. His hair was longer from three years ago and his clothes were more decent. "I agree with Neji; we don't time for the meet and greet," Tenten concurred. Her Chinese styled hair style and clothes made her stand out faintly from the other ninjas. "Naruto!" they drew their attention from the Genin and saw Nikita run up to him. "You forgot something!" she informed. "What is it?" he doubted. She landed the side part of her tiger sword hard on the crown of his head. Then he staggered and fell down on the ground. "That's for picking the door locks and walking in on me last night, you dummy!" she growled.

One of the Chunnins ran up to her and took her hand. "I am Rock Lee, the handsome devil of Konoha. It is a pressure to meet you," he introduced himself. Another came up to the dragon princess. "I-I'm H-Hin-n-nata Hy-y-yug-ga. N-nice to m-meet y-you," she stuttered. Kiba yanked her arm and grinned. "Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan. And this loveable mutt here is Akamaru. You can come to us if you have any animals wounded. My sister's a vet." Then he pointed to his other comrade with his green hood up and dark goggles. "That's Shino Aburame. He works with bugs and sulks a lot." "I do NOT sulk," he spoke out strongly. Neji came up to the dragon princess and bowed. "I am Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan. Me and Hinata are cousins." Ino came up to her and smiled. "Ino Yamanaka! My parents own a flower shop so if you want, you can buy some. Better yet we can go shopping together!" Nikita's ears flatten from the yelling. Then the Chunnin kunoichi ran to her. "My name is Tenten. Pleased to meet you," she smiled sweetly. That's it? Tenten? Doesn't she have a background story? Shikamaru didn't bother going up to her. "Shikamaru Nara is my name. I specialize in shadow jutsus." Choji grabbed her hand squeezing it. "I'm Choji Akamichi of the Akamichi clan." He was close to her face. "You can get to know me anytime," he said in flirty way. Choji felt Naruto pulling him by the ear. "Okay, that's enough, lover boy. She's taken," the junjuriki sighed. Finally, Nikita introduced herself. "I'm Nikita Starr, the dragon princess of the Forest Realm. And the official queen of tigers." The ninjas gasped and bowed before her. "You guys, I'm not really royal—although I was a descendent royal dragon family—I'm just carrying the title because of my dragon-like powers," she explained. Ino had her hand on her shoulder. "How 'bout this: we'll throw her a housewarming party to honor Nikita and her friends? Whaddya say, guys?" she suggested. It is a good idea to throw a party but they can't do it at Anko's house; she hates messes. "I think we'll go with it," Neji agreed. "However, we could use the reserved area at my house but I have to ask my father first before we get to a conclusion." Thank Neji he was able to step in.

_**Next Time!**_

Naruto and his friends are planning a party for Nikita and the dragons. While the squads are enjoying themselves, Orochimaru is asked to be Tsunade's stand-in Hokage. Blaze—forced to be his assistant—watches to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. For the time being, Nikita practices modeling without knowing the toad sage and snake Sannin watches her. After the modeling, she gets dead caught by her lover and once again gets into passion and lust. Get ready for the most erotic, insane, and out-of-control chapter yet on _**Chapter 18**__**: The Snake in Charge!**_

I am really sorry about my late updates. I ran out of ideas for my story so I was forced to wait a couple of months. Also, I am making another soon called "The NekoDragon Diaries." It's going to be first-person point of view because I'm included in the story. I changed my twitter username to Neko_Dragon14. I got tired of my old one so I'm now Nickie NekoDragon. ((I just like to role-play)) And if anyone noticed, this chapter is 27 pages long. My longest writing ever. Hopefully, I won't make it this long to bore you a lot. My writing has improved since chapter 16. And to sum it all up, I am officially a role-player 'cause I got a role pages account. Too bad there's not enough Naruto fans or role-players. So if anyone likes role-playing or a fan, create an account at . Friend me (it's Nickie NekoDragon) if you want to talk about Naruto or personal stuff about it.


End file.
